Hells Angels awaken
by angel of flameing death
Summary: Gundam wing OC A story of Three girls with the Hells Angel gene desend into the gundam wing universe and cause a riot. Written By Nasta
1. Chapter 1

WRITTEN BY NASTA MY BEST FRIENDS, WE DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING

* * *

HELLS ANGELS CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Reckon they'll have a go at us when we get back?" Katya asked looking over at a group of people sat at a table.

"We're going away for a month. Promised each other we'll not contact any others." Tansa answered, "I'd say they'd get angry."

"Best have some fun before hand." Nasta said, adjusting her beret, "I've organised for my friend Carlos to pick us up."

All three lasses looked at each other. They were all wearing a tight fitting top, and combat style trousers that flared out at the bottom. The only difference was the colours. All three were in camouflage style. Nasta's was desert camouflage. Tansa's the normal camouflage (greens and browns). And Katya's was different blues. A black beret with a 'GW' badge on was on their heads. Each of them also had a shoulder bag that was kaki in colour.

"Nasta what time you leaving?" A lad from the group asked.

"As soon as I get acknowledgement our ride is here." Nasta answered, picking up her long black trench coat as her mobile went off.

Checking it she smiled slightly.

"Time to go." She informed Tansa and Katya, "He's outside."

Tansa and Katya grabbed their own trench coats and slung their bags onto their shoulder. Nasta picked her own bag up, and then led the way outside. Tansa and Katya followed, along with a fair few other people.

* * *

Once outside everyone saw an army truck. Five lads in a dark blue uniform were stood to attention, at its side. A sixth lad in the same uniform, only with a black band round his arm stepped forward and saluted.

Nasta saluted back to him.

"It's good to see you again Carlos." She said, "Thanks for helping out."

"No problem." Carlos replied, "Are these two Katya and Tansa?"

"Yes." Nasta answered, "Katya, Tansa. I'd like you to meet Commander Carlos Stanton, leader of Her Majesty's Special Forces Unit."

Carlos nodded his head to them.

"Lieutenant!" He called.

One of the five lads ran over.

"We're moving out." Carlos ordered, "Escort the ladies into the truck."

"Yes sir!" The Lieutenant saluted.

He led Nasta, Tansa and Katya to the back of the truck. The other four lads helped them in, & climbed in themselves. The Lieutenant climbing in last. Carlos got in the front of the truck & it drove off. Leaving a lot of curious & puzzled people behind.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport, & were taken to a waiting plane.

Tansa, Nasta and Katya were all helped out. Carlos handed Nasta some keys.

"You know the drill." He told her, "So I'll leave it all up to you."

Nasta smiled as the truck drove off.

"Time to get aboard our private plane." She told them. "Carlos's plane to be exact."

Tansa and Katya followed Nasta onto a small plane. They put their bags and coats away and closed the door.

"Take a seat I'll begin the take off." Nasta said, walking into the cockpit.

"Hang on, you're flying the plane!" Katya cried, "Since when can you fly a plane."

"Since Carlos taught me two months ago." Nasta answered, strapping herself into a seat and putting the communication headphones on. "It was in this plane I was taught so I know all the controls."

Tansa and Katya strapped into the two other chairs in the cockpit and put on the headphones near them. Nasta started up the engines and checked everything.

"Tower this is Private Lycus 127 requesting clearance for take off." She said into her communicator.

"Private Lycus 127 this is the Tower you have a clear run on runway two. Please proceed there immediately."

"Roger that Tower." Nasta replied.

She then manoeuvred the plane onto the correct runway.

"Tower this is Private Lycus 127 we're ready for take off." She informed them, "Request confirmation of clearance."

"Private Lycus 127 this is the Tower you have clearance to leave. The sky is clear. Have a safe journey."

"Roger that Tower." Nasta said before taking off.

* * *

Tansa and Katya sat drinking drinks in the cabin of the plane.

"You know Andy's never gonna live that down." Tansa said smiling, "If only I'd got a picture."

*Flashback*

Tansa was walking out the college with Nasta and Katya. Other students and their friends are with them.

"Tansa I was talking to you." Andy said angrily, walking after her.

"I have a lift to catch, now leave me alone." Tansa replied.

She stood next to Katya as Nasta introduced them to Carlos.

Just as she was about to head over to the truck with Nasta and Katya, Andy grabbed her arm.

"You don't just walk off when I'm talking to you." He told her, "Now I wanna know…"

"You don't have the right to know anything Tansa does." Katya stated "If she wants to tell you she will."

"I have every right to know." Andy argued his grip tightening on Tansa's arms.

Two of the Special Forces lads pulled him back by the shoulders. The lieutenant then looped Tansa's arm through his and walked her over to the truck. Andy pulled free and went to go after her only Nasta and Katya swung and hit him at the same time, sending him falling back on his arse.

"Let me say this nice and simple for you." Nasta said coldly, "Tansa. Is. Single. You. Are. Not. Her. Boyfriend. As. Such. What. She. Does. Is. None. Of. Your. Business."

Nasta and Katya walked away from him. They, Tansa and the Special Forces lads all got in the back of the truck and drove off.

*End Flashback*

"Just think. If you did get a picture the camera would have broke." Katya laughed.

"You two Carlos is calling." Nasta called to them.

They both got up and went into the cockpit putting on the communication headphones as they sat down.

"So Carlos, you checking up on us." Tansa asked

"No I just wanted to point out there's a storm brewing but it shouldn't break before you land." He answered, "Oh and please don't drink all the alcohol in my bar."

"We won't." Nasta said, "You won't have any vodka once Katya's spotted it though."

"There's vodka!" Katya cried, leaping up and beginning to run out.

Unfortunately she still had the headphones on and as she tried to run out, they yanked her back causing her to fall backwards to the floor and hurt her arm.

"I got a booboo." Katya whined

"What's going on?" Carlos asked nervously, "Or don't I want to know."

"Katya just tried running to get the vodka, without taking the headphones off first." Nasta explained, as Tansa put a plaster on Katya's 'booboo'.

"That's red!" Katya cried, "I want a black one!"

"Fine." Tansa said, pulling off the plaster.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Katya yelled causing Nasta and Tansa to cringe.

Tansa then put a black plaster on Katya's arm.

"I got another booboo." Katya muttered.

Tansa took out a roll of black plaster bandage & began wrapping it round and round Katya's arm.

"I think I'll sign off for now." Carlos said, "Leave you to relax and enjoy the rest of your flight."

"See ya Carlos." Nasta replied, before switching off the communication.

Taking her headphones off, she got up and turned to the other two.

"Er… Tansa I think you've used enough now." She said, "You'll cut off her circulation."

"Nearly done." Tansa murmered, wrapping the last of the roll round and fastening it, "Done!"

"I can't feel my arm!" Katya yelled.

Nasta knelt next to Katya and unwound the bandage.

"Go get a drink." She told her, "But take the headphones off first."

Katya did as she said. So did Tansa. They both went to get drinks leaving Nasta to carry on flying the plane. Allowing the rest of their flight to go smoothly.

* * *

The three lasses got off the plane and headed over to a green jeep. There Nasta handed over the keys Carlos had given her, to the man stood by the jeep.

"Have a fun holiday." He told them, before heading for the plane.

Nasta, Tansa and Katya all got in the jeep, and Nasta drove off.

* * *

Two hours later, they were driving down a long a mountain road.

"Do you remember James asking us what the GW badge on our beret's meant?" Tansa asked.

"I still can't believe all three of us told him Genetic Weaponry at the same time." Katya answered, "It's like we'd agreed on it earlier. Although we didn't."

Tansa's hair flew into her face.

"Nasta what are you up too?" Katya asked, as Tansa got her hair out of her face.

"Look behind you." Nasta answered.

Tansa and Katya turned and saw a large black orb chasing them.

"Step on it!" Tansa cried, holding onto the bar in front of her, like Katya.

Nasta drove faster. Their surroundings became a blur. The black orb began loosing ground and the distance between them grew.

"We've lost it!" Katya sighed, seeing it'd gone.

Suddenly both Katya and Tansa jerked forward, as Nasta slammed on the brakes. That's when they saw it was before them. A collision was unavoidable. But as they skidded into it, they discovered it was only a black mist.

"Keep driving Nasta." Tansa said, "We don't want to stay too long in this."

Agreeing, Nasta picked up speed. After a few moments they were back in the sunshine. The black mist had vanished.

"That was strange." Katya murmered, as they drove on.

None of them realising that that was just the beginning.

* * *

Katya jerked awake, as Nasta stopped the jeep at a garage. She'd just filled the tank, when a young lad tapped her on her back. She turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. Hide your clothes and don't wear you berets." The lad answered, "It's too dangerous for you to show who you are. OZ has been searching for you to kill you."

"What do you mean?" Tansa asked puzzled.

"Tobias, you should be nicer to them." An old man said, walking over, "They hold the Genetic Weaponry skill. Thanks to people like them, cures for all types of cancer have been found."

Nasta, Tansa and Katya looked at each other.

"Excuse me, but we don't fully understand what is going on." Nasta said, "We've not been around for a while. And have no idea what is happening."

The old man looked at her.

"Then I'll tell you this. You three have skills that the OZ organisation is afraid of." He told them, "Therefore they have been tracking down all of you with GW and killing them. My advice to you is to not wear your berets and hide the clothes you're wearing."

All three lasses did as he advised. Took off their berets and put on their trench coats. Thanking him, they drove off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they pulled in at a lay by.

"What's going on?" Katya questioned, "Things are strange. Even the jeeps changed. It was green. Now it's black!"

Nasta ran her hand along the lower part of the dashboard. A small click was heard, and part of the dashboard opened, revealing a safe.

Curious Tansa ran her finger over a small black square on the safe. A LCD message flashed on the safe's small screen.

'Hotaru'

Puzzled Katya and then Nasta did it.

'Serena'

'Raven'

"Try opening it." Nasta suggested.

Tansa ran her finger over the black square again.

'Hotaru. Access granted.' Flashed upon the screen.

The safe opened. Inside were three packets. Each one had their names on it. They opened it to find documents. They each had a passport, drivers licence, pilots licence, I.D. card, Bank card and a few others. Only the names on them were different. Nasta's was Raven Sohmara. Katya's – Serena Sohmara. And Tansa's – Hotaru Sohmara.

Nasta spotted another card with hers.

"It's a safety deposit box card." She told the others, "Let's find a place to stay tonight. Then we'll check it out tomorrow."

Agreeing, they closed and hid the safe, and then drove off.

* * *

"Can I help you Miss?" The lass behind the desk asked.

It was the next day and all three friends had gone to check the safety deposit box.

"I'd like to reclaim my things." Nasta answered, handing over the card.

The lass nodded and swiped the card in a machine. She then led all three to a private room and handed over the safety deposit box. She then left them alone.

Nasta opened the box and took out some documents, a small case and three guns.

"Okay." Tansa said, staring at the guns.

Nasta read the documents.

"In the case are three pills." She told them, "They'll apparently allow us to remember everything."

Katya opened the case revealing three white pills. They all took one. Sighing, they swallowed them at the same time. Immediately pain struck. It felt like their heads would explode. It faded after a while.

"That was weird." Katya muttered, "What do the documents say about the guns?"

"That there our own guns." Nasta answered, "We also have a house. The deeds to it and land are here and under the name Raven Sohmara. My name. The key's also here."

Tansa picked up the gun with a red taint to it. Katya did the same with the one with the blue taint. Nasta was left with the one with the purple taint.

"Our memories will return whilst we sleep." Nasta said, "So I think we should go back to the motel."

All three hid the guns. Nasta concealed the documents. They all then left.

* * *

Light blinded her, as she opened her eyes.

"Raven did you open the curtains?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's time you got up Sere." A voice answered, "Taru's already in the bathroom."

"It's still early." Sere complained, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Sere it's gone ten o'clock." Raven replied, yanking the covers off her, "Now get up."

"MEANIE!!!" Sere cried, getting off the bed, and walking over to the bathroom.

"Don't barge in." Raven warned, "Taru's still in there."

"It'll be fine." Sere muttered, and opened the door.

Water blasted out at her, soaking her. Sere shut the door.

"Maybe not." She sighed.

Then she opened the door again. And again she was hit with water. This time ice cold water.

"Freezing…" Sere stuttered.

"Finished now Taru?" Raven asked, "As we're leaving in half an hour. So you better fix the shower."

"What!!!" Both Taru and Sere cried.

"You heard." Raven smiled and turned to pack her bag.

With that Taru and Sere began rushing round, getting ready and fixing the shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, they'd paid their room bill and were driving off in the jeep.

"You know where you're going Raven?" Sere asked.

"Of course, we'll be there soon." Raven answered, as they drove by a large office block.

"Just let me know when we're there." Tansa said, beginning to read a book.

Sere sighed and began playing with a rubix cube.


	2. Chapter 2

The jeep jerked to a stop, causing Sere to drop the rubix cube, she'd just solved.

"Steady on the brakes Raven." She muttered, picking it up.

"We're here." Raven stated, getting out the jeep.

Taru and Sere followed. There in front of them was a large house, with two garages on the right hand side. Raven walked up to the front door, and unlocked it with her key. All three then went in.

"It's fairly large." Taru murmered.

Barking reached their ears. Into sight ran a large German Shepard. Raven knelt down and welcomed it.

"Reba." She sighed, "You've grown handsome boy."

"Miss Raven, it's good to have you back." A male voice said, "The same goes for you Miss Hotaru and Miss Serena."

Out of the shadows stepped a tall man with green eyes and brown hair. Some of which fell over his left eye. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt that was open near the top.

"I am Evan Kaimah." He told them, "I'm what you call a butler and house keeper. I take care of the house and grounds."

"Lawrence, your Father did the same before you." Raven said standing up, "I remember everything now. Oh and don't call me 'Miss' Evan. I don't like it."

Evan smiled.

"Let's get you settled in." He replied, leading the way to the stairs.

Raven, Hotaru and Serena followed. All of them remembering which rooms were which as they walked past.

"Did you know we were coming back?" Hotaru asked, as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes. I knew you'd come during the spring after Serena turned eighteen." Evan answered, "But I didn't know the exact day."

They stopped outside the first door on the right.

"This is your old room Raven. Hotaru yours is at the front of the house on the left." Evan told them, "Serena yours is the second room after Hotaru's."

Hotaru and Serena ran off to their rooms. Evan followed Raven into hers.

"Raven, I need to tell you some more things." He said, "Your mobiles will now be completely black and have a few odd numbers in them. Those numbers are for people who may request your help later on. Only you have those numbers."

Raven nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked, putting her bag on her bed.

"Yeah. Do you remember Quatre Winner?" Evan answered, "A blonde lad you used to play with when you were little."

"He was always polite and kind." Raven said, "What about him?"

"He's been in contact with me since you left." Evan explained, "Would it be okay if I let him know you're back?"

"Sure." Raven smiled, "I'd like to see him."

Evan nodded and left her to settle in.

* * *

Three days later at two o'clock, Evan answered the door to five lads.

"Master Quatre please come in." He said allowing everyone in.

"I can't believe Raven and the others are finally back." Quatre sighed, "I hope you don't mind me bringing my friends?"

Before Evan could answer, a tall lass with blue eyes and long blonde hair walked out a room. She was wearing jeans and a vest top. She looked at Evan, then at the five lads.

"Quatre Raberba Winner." She muttered, "You sure haven't lost your boyish looks."

Quatre smiled, "I'm happy to know you remember me, Hotaru."

"Guess you'll want to see Rave and Sere." Hotaru replied, "I'll take you to them. Evan, can you bring drinks to the pool for us?"

Evan nodded and watched as Hotaru led the lads further into the house.

* * *

'I can't believe I'm here' Raven thought calmly, the swirl of water around her, 'It feels like I'm finally home.'

She moved her hands through the water and onto her knees. Her breathing had slowed due to the fact she was sat on the bottom of the pool. Even as her train of thoughts passed to something else, she felt vibrations in the water. Opening her eyes and looking up. She saw five lads stood with Hotaru and Serena. Smiling she swam up to the surface. Startling them all when she broke the surface.

Evan walked in with a tray, as Raven sat on the edge of the pool, drying her hair slightly.

"Raven, I believe you remember Master Quatre." Evan said.

Raven stood up, turning to face the lads.

"It's good to see you again Quatre." She said, tying her hair in a loose plait, "So what have you been up to with us away?"

"Just the usual." Quatre answered, "Schools, then college. Oh these are my friends. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang."

"It's a pleasure." Raven said to them, "I'm Raven Sohmara. My sister Serena Sohmara and my cousin Hotaru Sohmara."

"Nice to meet ya." Duo muttered.

Evan handed out drinks to them all.

"Raven whilst I remember, Terry said that your bike was giving off an odd squeak when he used it yesterday." Evan told her, "He asked me to tell you. And to also thank you for allowing him to use it."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll check it later." She said, sitting down on one of the few sun lounges.

The lads followed her lead. Hotaru and Serena had already sat down. They all then began talking. Mostly Quatre and the lasses. Them having twelve years to catch up on.

* * *

"Quatre when were you going to tell us you knew hot babes like them?" Duo asked, as they left Twilight Manor.

"I haven't seen or heard from them in twelve years, Duo." Quatre said, "But I'm glad their back. They were always fun to be around."

"Why did they leave for so long?" Wufei asked curious.

"Because all three of them were in danger." Quatre answered, "They were sent away so they could live."

Heero and Trowa both looked at him, figuring out what he wasn't saying out loud. They carried on walking in silence.

* * *

A few days later, Trowa and Heero were walking past a store, when Serena and Hotaru walked out of it.

"Can you believe that clerk?" Hotaru complained, "Trying to make a pass at me. As if I'd date a jerk like him."

"Taru, I don't think you should have had a go at him." Serena said, "Anyway, where's Raven? Didn't she say she'd meet us here?"

Hotaru turned to face her cousin and ended up walking into Trowa.

"Sorry. Oh it's you Trowa." She said, "Well sorry I bumped into you."

"It's okay." Trowa replied, "What you two up to?"

"Just getting some things for the house." Serena answered, "You?"

"We're just…" Trowa began, but stopped as a scream filled all their ears.

"HEERO!!!"

"God, won't she ever leave me alone." Heero muttered, as a blonde haired, blue eyed lass ran up to them and dived on him.

Serena and Hotaru exchanged looks.

"Heero you're good at mechanics." She smiled, "Can you fix my car? Something's wrong with the engine."

That's when Serena and Hotaru glanced past Heero and Trowa and saw the jeep, with someone under it.

"Alright, there's the jeep." Sere cried and hurried over. Hotaru followed with Heero and Trowa. As well as the lass.

"Yo Rave, when do you ever stop tinkering with your car?" Hotaru asked.

"Shut it Taru and pass me the socket wrench." A voice replied.

Hotaru passed over the tool.

"There done." The voice muttered.

Out from under the jeep, came Raven. She packed her tools away and put them into the glove compartment.

"Hi Heero, Trowa." She said turning round and seeing them.

"You can do mechanics!" The lass clinging to Heero cried in surprise.

"Yeah cling-on I can." Raven replied.

"My name's Relena Peacecraft." The lass stated.

"Right well you look like a cling-on to me." Raven muttered.

"Rave, we good to go now?" Hotaru asked depositing her bought goods in the jeep, as Serena got in.

"Sure." Raven answered, "Trowa, Quatre asked if you'd be able to pick up some books for him, from my house. I guess he figured we'd meet up."

"When's the best time?" Trowa asked.

"Just jump in." Serena answered, "Might as well get them now. Anyway I heard you were a mean chess player. I wanna see if it's true."

Trowa smiled and nodded. Hotaru and Trowa got in the back with Serena.

"Heero you joining us?" Taru asked, "Lose the cling-on first though."

Relena let go of Heero furiously.

"I'm not a cling-on." She snapped, not realising both Heero and Raven had got in the jeep.

"Never mind. We're out of here." Raven smiled and drove off.

Leaving a fuming lass behind on the pavement.

* * *

Two hours later, Heero found Raven sat reading in the library.

"Do you always get chased by the cling-on?" Raven asked, looking up at him as he approached her.

"Yeah. It's really annoying." Heero answered, sitting down, "She won't leave me alone."

"Tell you what. I'll rescue you every time she's around." Raven said, "What do you reckon?"

Heero smiled.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Raven's mobile rang and she answered it.

"Hello? ... Yes, this is her… … … … … … … WHAT!!! … … I'll be right there. …"

She hung up and closed her book.

"You'll have to come with me for a bit." She told him, "That was Lady Une. Someone I've been told you know."

Heero nodded and followed her out the room. As she led him to the garages, they walked past Evan.

"Tell the others we were called out." She said to him, "And don't let them follow."

Evan nodded, "Take your bike. It's faster."

Raven grabbed the keys and walked through the garage door. Heero followed her.

'Must have got a call from Lady Une.' Evan thought, as he finished off the task he was doing, 'I'll leave it a while before I tell them.'

Smiling to himself he headed for his bedroom.

* * *

Raven pulled up outside a warehouse. Both she and Heero entered. Lights were switched on, blinding them.

"Should have known you'd be the one brought here Heero." A female voice said, "You must be Raven Sohmara."

Raven's eyes focused and she saw four people stood in front of her. Two female and two male.

"And just who the hell are all of you." Raven replied, coldly.

"I am Lady Une." The woman with brown hair answered, "This is Noin, Zechs and Dr. O."

Raven felt slightly uneasy.

"What do you want?" She demanded, moving closer to Heero, "You threatened to expose my family. I wanna know why."

"That was only a guise to get you here." Dr. O told her, "We really wanted to ask for your developing skills. We are trying to develop a more movable mobile suit, which will out move the mobile dolls."

"If that's all, I'm leaving." Raven said, and turned to leave, brushing past Heero slightly, "One last thing. If you even think of threatening my family. I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Miss Sohmara, there was another thing." Zechs said, "It concerns your friends."

Raven stopped and turned to face him.

"Let me guess, you were going to tell me that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are the pilots of the Gundams. And that my family's skills could aide them a lot."

Lady Une, Noin, Zechs and Dr. O all stared at her. Where as Heero only glanced at her.

"How'd you find out?" Noin asked.

"Do you really think it's that hard to hack into any system?" Raven answered, "Before I returned back here, I worked with computers. So I think I'd find a little hacking, simple to do."

"Is this all you dragged her down here for?" Heero asked, "To pester her into helping you. If that's the case you'll find more help in a ditch."

He then steered Raven outside, retrieving his gun back off her in the process. They rode off, on Raven's motorbike shortly after.

* * *

By the second to last day in March, Raven, Hotaru and Serena had settled quite well. Only Hotaru and Serena were thinking about what was happening in the past.

"Evan we never did ask what would happen in the past with us here." Serena said, "What exactly will happen?"

"Well you have a choice. To stay here or return to the past." Evan explained, "The blue stoned bracelet you wear is what calls up the time portal. To stay forever in one time you must snap it in that time."

"How long do we have to decide?" Hotaru asked, "And are we able to get back into the past?"

"Five months from the first of April." Evan answered, "You can travel between both times up until the five months are up. Then you definitely need to choose."

"How are we meant to snap them once we've decided?" Raven said, playing with her own bracelet, "None of us have been able to remove them at all."

"That was due to the charm put on them." Evan replied, "It ended when you regained your memories. Now I suggest you all go relax. I'll make up some drinks for you."

All three lasses nodded and headed to their indoor swimming pool.

* * *

Ten minutes later Evan was heading to the pool with some drinks, when he bumped into Raven.

"I'm heading for the gym to train for a while." She told him, slipping something on the tray he held, "Make sure I'm not disturbed for at least an hour."

Evan nodded and continued to the pool.

"Your drinks." He said, kneeling at the edge of the pool and offering the tray.

Both Hotaru and Serena reached for their drinks at the same time. That's when they spotted the broken bracelet on the tray.

"Raven's bracelet." Serena muttered.

"I guess she's staying then." Hotaru said, "We don't need to make our decisions yet, do we Evan?"

"No you don't." Evan answered, "Raven made hers, as she knew it's what she wanted. As for you two. I suggest you pack and go into the past tomorrow. Then you'll be able to understand what you'll be leaving behind there."

"Your right." Serena sighed, "We'll go start packing soon. Will you look after Rave for us?"

Evan smiled and nodded. He then left them to relax for a while.

* * *

Early next morning Raven with Evan, drove Hotaru and Serena to the mountains where they'd first travelled into the future. The black mist appeared and hummed slightly, as they got out the jeep.

"Take care you two." Raven said, giving both her sister and cousin a hug, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Unable to say anything, Serena and Hotaru nodded. Tears began falling down Serena's face, as Hotaru pushed her into the mist. Turning round she smiled, forcing her own tears not to fall.

"I'll take care of Sere for you." She said giving Raven a hug.

She then ran into the mist, without looking back.

"And that's that taken care of." Evan sighed, resting his hand on Raven's shoulder, "Want me to drive us back?"

Raven nodded, not trusting herself to speak. They both got in the jeep, and drove back to the Twilight manor.

* * *

"Quatre what's bugging you?" Duo asked, as the five of them walked by some shops, "You seem preoccupied."

"Serena and Hotaru went to sort out some unfinished business." Quatre answered, "Evan told me they left over a week ago. Ever since then Raven has been keeping herself busy. He's worried about her."

Heero looked at Quatre. He could tell he was worried too.

"Haven't you been to visit her?" He asked.

Quatre shook his head.

"I…" he began but got cut off.

"HEERO!!!" A voice yelled.

"Not again." Heero sighed, as all five lads cringed.

A jeep skidded to the kerb next to them.

"Need an escape?" Raven smiled, "Get in, but mind the stuff."

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo jumped in the back, as Heero got in the front.

"Gomen Heero, for not being able to do what I said until now." Raven said, as she drove off, "I've been getting some things at the manor sorted."

"Good job you appeared when you did." Heero replied, "It's happened fourteen times in the past four days."

"What are you two on about?" Duo asked, looking from one to the other.

Neither Heero nor Raven answered him. Silence fell as they drove.

* * *

Evan had just hung up the phone when Raven walked in from the garage carrying a large bag, stuffed with parcels. Behind her came, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei.

"Did you get everything?" Evan asked, as Raven put her bag on the kitchen counter, and hung up her car keys.

"Yes." Raven answered, "I also got some spare. And picked up the lads."

Evan laughed.

"Oh Terry rang." He told her, "Told me to thank you for getting them there. And that Annabel had her child. Baby girl and they've named her Mai."

Raven smiled and began unpacking the parcels.

"Did you check with Lynn and Nina if they minded doing up the nursery?" She asked.

"Yes and their doing it now." Evan answered,

"You're having a nursery…" Duo muttered, "I mean you're turning one of your rooms into a nursery."

"No, one of the rooms in the small house behind the garages that's joined with the manor." Raven explained, "Servants quarters, I believe the term is. Though I hate using it."

"Anyway Raven, I think you should relax a while." Evan said, "You've been active for thirty eight hours with hardly any sleep. Go chill by the pool with the lads. I'll bring some drinks through."

Raven nodded. She was then steered out the room and to the pool by the lads. Leaving Evan to put the parcels away, as they weren't to be opened in front of the lads.

* * *

Two days later, Heero, Trowa and Quatre called round again. Raven was no longer busy with things round the manor and was actually sat at the bottom of the pool, when the lads walked in, after Evan had told them where she was.

"Wonder if she went to get changed." Quatre said, as he hadn't seen her.

"Try looking in the pool." Trowa muttered.

Quatre and Heero looked and saw her sat calmly on the bottom.

Reba ran into the room and barked. Raven's eyes opened and she looked up. Seeing the lads, she surfaced.

"Sorry, how long you been here?" She asked, sitting on the edge and drying her hair slightly, as Reba lay down near a sun lounge.

"Not long." Quatre answered, as they sat down, "We came to find out what you're going to be doing."

"Come again?" Raven said, moving onto the sun lounge Reba was laid next too.

"Well we attend Tokiyono College." Quatre explained, "I thought you might enrol. Give you something to do."

"It's not a bad idea." Raven replied, "I think I will. But I will have a few things to sort out first."

"At least we won't get all the attention." Heero muttered.

"Hey, I don't want it." Raven laughed, "If I start getting stalked by guys, I charge you Heero, to get me the hell away from them."

"Why me!" Heero argued playfully, as Quatre and Trowa smiled.

"Because I'm already charged to keep your stalker at bay. And no doubt I'll keep any others away." Raven answered with a smirk.

"Fine." Heero murmered, giving in.

Just then Evan came in with some drinks. And Quatre took the chance to tell Raven more about the college and what lessons she could take there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Duo glanced up as the door opened and their teacher walked in followed by a lass with long black hair and midnight blue eyes.

'This is going to be fun.' He thought.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher said, turning to the lass, "Please introduce yourself and take a seat."

"Raven Sohmara." The lass said.

Then to everyone's surprise, except five lads, Raven walked to the back of the class and sat in the empty seat between Wufei and Trowa.

The teacher began the lesson.

"So what lesson is this?" Raven asked quietly, "I wasn't actually told."

"Pacifism." Trowa answered, "We have to be here, but don't have to participate. So long as we're quiet."

"Just great." Raven muttered, "I walk into one of the most boring lessons in the Universe."

Silently cursing, she took out her laptop and began typing. Trowa noticed it was slimmer and slightly smaller then Heero's. But not small enough to be a hand held one.

She'd been typing for half an hour, before Wufei nudged her. Raven looked up at him.

"Miss Sohmara, I was wondering if you'd give us your opinion on Pacifism." Relena Peacecraft said, slightly irritated that she hadn't been listening to her talk.

"I rather wouldn't." Raven replied, "Because all I have to say, is that peace is just the end result, after all the fighting has stopped. It isn't something we are given. We have to find it ourselves."

"But what of gaining peace without fighting." Relena argued.

"Quite frankly I've given my opinion and am not going to change it." Raven stated, "So I'd appreciate it if you'll leave me be, so I can get on with more interesting things. As I wouldn't want to fall asleep like half the class has."

Relena went red. Raven just went back to typing.

An icon appeared alerting her to a new e-mail. Checking she found it was off Heero.

'Good telling off there. No one's ever spoke to her like that. Nor put her in her place. Well done to you. Heero.'

Raven smiled and replied;

'Well some one had to do it. Or her head would inflate too much. Got a question for you. If we get any assignments that need partners, in the same lesson. Fancy being mine? I'm not keen on the looks I've been getting. Would rather work with trigger happy you, then slimy creeps like them. Raven'

She sent it, a small twinkle in her eyes. She heard a small laugh and knew he'd read it. An answer arrived moments later.

'Sure. It'll get me away from Peacecraft. And from working with a hyper annoying Duo. It's agreed for all assignments. Mission Accepted. Heero.'

Raven covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. Quietly she closed her laptop down and put it away, as the lesson ended. She walked out the room, happily talking with Wufei and Trowa. Preventing anyone getting near her.

At lunchtime, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were sat in their usual place outside. They spotted Raven and Heero walking over talking.

"Hi guys." Raven said, as they sat down, "Heero's just made some lads wet their pants."

Wufei, Trowa and Duo laughed. Quatre smiled, giggling slightly.

"So what'd they do?" Duo asked, picking up a sandwich, "Jump out and say 'Boo'. 'Cos Heero's Death glare would send anyone running."

"Yet you don't." Wufei contradicted.

Duo shrugged.

"He stopped some lads from bugging me." Raven answered simply, a smile on her face, "Just the way he did was priceless."

Heero shook his head.

"Its part of our deal isn't it." He said, "I keep them away from you. And you do the same for me."

"Talking of which, you may wanna do something now." Trowa muttered, "Peacecraft is coming."

Raven's eyes glinted and she sat leant against Heero. The others smiled, and then got on with their lunches.

As Relena arrived, Raven reached for one of the small buns. Heero moved them out her reach, causing her to fall back into his lap.

"Heero you meanie." Raven laughed and hit his chest playfully, "I wanted one of them."

"Did you…" Heero smirked.

Relena coughed to gain their attention, fully aware Raven was still in Heero's lap.

"Heero I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me to a party tomorrow night." She asked, "I 'know' you aren't working."

"I can't go." Heero answered, "Nor would I want to. Leave me alone Peacecraft."

"But Heero…" Relena whined, causing all five lads to cringe.

"Peacecraft get a clue." Raven said, reaching for the buns again, "Heero may not be working. But it doesn't mean he isn't busy."

Heero moved the buns again. Raven glared at him.

"How would you know Sohmara?" Relena argued, still annoyed with Raven in Heero's lap.

"Probably because I'll be busy doing something with her." Heero stated, finally handing over the buns.

Relena was about to retort, when Duo dived for the buns. This caused Heero to get knocked down over Raven. Their lips brushed briefly, yet only they noticed. Heero then got up and helped Raven up.

"Omae O Korosu Duo!" Both of them cried at him.

Duo gulped and ran off, with both of them at his heels. Leaving Wufei, Trowa and Quatre laughing at them. Relena stormed off.

The next night Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Duo got a surprise. They were at the base talking with the Doctors when Heero walked in and headed straight for one of the high speed computers they used for hacking into systems.

"Thought you were busy with Rave." Duo said.

"He is." Raven replied walking in, and over to Heero, "He's helping me out."

"Raven…What…How…?" Quatre stammered.

Raven turned and faced him.

"I know you all are the Gundam Pilots." She explained, "I was asked by Lady Une to help you out. Although at first they threatened to expose my family."

"I told you that was just a ruse to get you here." Dr. O argued.

"Be thankful it was." Heero said, "Raven had already learnt of my gun and had it in her hand ready to use against you all."

The others looked at Raven shocked. Raven just shrugged.

"So I forgot my own gun." She muttered, "Anyway I'm just helping out on a few things I found out."

"In other words, I've given Miss Sohmara permission to use any and all of our facilities here at the base." Lady Une stated, as she joined the Doctors, "In return she has been aiding us out in many different areas."

"Which reminds me." Raven muttered, flicking through some papers she had in her hands, "Here it is. The next OZ base you have a mission to destroy is Lunefist Base, right?"

"That's right." Dr. J said, "Why?"

"Leave it alone." Raven answered, "It's a decoy. You go attack that. And we can say bye bye to the pilots."

Everyone spun round to face Raven.

"Are you saying they won't be able to destroy the base?" Lady Une asked.

Raven shook her head.

"Then explain yourself." Dr. G demanded.

"Lunefist base can be destroyed. No doubt the Gundams could destroy it." Raven told them, "Only it will take two hours to reach the base. Then approximately an hour to destroy it completely. However that is the decoy. Whilst they would be destroying the base, OZ troops would be setting up explosives in area D463. Exactly where your house is Quatre. You'd all return there, Mission complete. Explosives would go off. Bye bye pilots."

Several people had paled.

"How'd you find out?" Wufei asked.

Raven walked over to Heero's computer. He allowed her to take over. Everyone else stood round. Raven then began typing extremely fast on the keyboard. Before their eyes the others saw her get through seventeen levels of high security coding, and hack into the OZ network. She scanned through several pages of information. Then stopped on a bulletin.

"There you have it." Raven said.

The others read it over her shoulders.

"She's right." Dr. S muttered, "All of you would have been killed. And we wouldn't have known."

"So what now?" Duo asked, as Raven logged out of the OZ network, before she was discovered.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Raven answered, "You attack the base. Like you're scheduled to."

"But you said…" Dr. O said, confused.

"The pilots attack and destroy the base." Raven stated, "But don't return to area D463. Make sure there's a festival or something. Clear the area of people as discreetly as possible. That way OZ has no idea you knew. Plus I believe they've been watching that area for some reason."

"Miss Sohmara what are you planning?" Lady Une asked.

"Lady Une, it's Raven. Enough with the Miss Sohmara." Raven sighed, "I'm saying we should move the pilots to a different location. And allow OZ to believe their plan has worked. That way we can get more insight on what their really up to."

"I agree." Dr. J said, "How soon can you guys have your stuff ready to clear out of that house? The Maganacs can stay here. We could do with the extra help. But it's unwise for you to stay here."

"We can be ready within two hours, I believe." Quatre replied, rubbing his forehead, "We need to make sure not to leave any trace of identity behind. But where do we go?"

Raven smiled and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't suggest any of this as a plan, if I hadn't thought of that as well." She told him, "There are five guest rooms going spare at my house. You're welcome to them."

All five lads looked at her shocked.

"What? Have I grown an extra head or something?" She joked, "The rooms aren't used for anything anyway. And it's an address for the college."

"Are you sure about this Raven?" Lady Une asked, "We can't have any problems arising fro…"

"Lady Une, as much as I would really like to listen to your little speech, you're starting to sound like Peacecraft." Raven interrupted sarcastically, "Besides it's just me and Evan living in the main house. There's plenty of room. And I do have the facilities they'd most likely wish to use. Such as a gym, library, and swimming pool. I do also have a weapons room if they wish to train with weapons."

"What!" Quatre cried, "I never knew you had a weapons room."

"Er… well you never really went near it." Raven muttered, "The door's always locked in case of guests. But Evan and I have keys."

"What about their fitness?" Dr. O challenged, "Swimming pools and gyms are all okay. But what about outdoors."

Raven smiled.

"There is an outdoor pool. And also fifteen acres of land. So I reckon they can run round that a few times to keep fit." She smirked, "There's a really nice waterfall just at the edge of our land. Deep pool of water beneath it as well. Nice and cool after a long run."

"It's up to the pilots to accept your offer or not." Dr. S said finally, "Although I must say it does sound great."

The lads looked at each other. All five knew they'd be better off at Twilight Manor then at the base.

"Okay. We accept your offer." Quatre sighed, "When do you want us to move in?"

"Whenever you're ready." Raven replied, "I only need to alert Evan to the fact. Oh Quatre, don't you have a dog?"

"Lela and Kane. Two collies." Quatre answered, "That's not a problem is it."

"Nah, just means Reba has some new friends." Raven smiled and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Evan sighed as he walked down the stairs. He'd been quite surprised when Raven had rang and told him to prepare the guest rooms, as the lads were moving in. But now he'd finished. Reba jumped up at him as he walked past the music room, heading for the living room.

"I haven't got anything for you." Evan told him, "Wait till Raven gets home."

Satisfied by the sly way Reba backed away into the shadows, Evan sank down in one of the sofas, knowing Reba would pounce on Raven when she walked through the door. Just as he was beginning to doze, he heard the door.

'She's home' He thought getting up.

Raven unlocked the front door and walked into Twilight Manor, with the lads walking in behind her. All five of them had two holdalls and a rucksack each, full of their things.

"Evan!" Raven called, shutting the door, after two collies had walked in as well.

"Hi Raven." Evan said, leaning against the door frame of the living room, "Some one wants a word with you."

Raven looked at him puzzled and walked forward. That's when Reba pounced on her. Causing her to fall back and land on her back on the floor, with Reba's front paws on her chest.

"Hello Reba." Raven muttered, pushing herself into a sitting position, and rubbing his ears, "Guess you missed me."

Glancing up, Raven saw Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo were looking slightly shocked at them. Shaking her head at them, she pushed Reba off her and stood up.

"Reba, meet Lela and Kane. Two new friends for you." Raven said to him, indicating the two collies, "Why don't you show them round."

Reba touched noses with the two collies then led them off down the hall.

"Reba is a highly skilled dog." Evan explained to the lads, "He understands Raven completely. And obeys her alone. Never get on the wrong side of him if Raven isn't around. Or you may find yourself unable to move for a few hours."

Raven smiled, and took one of Quatre's holdall's off him.

"Let's show you to your rooms shall we." She laughed, leading the way to the stairs, "Evan why don't you rest, you look tired."

Evan nodded and disappeared back into the living room.

Once upstairs Raven stopped outside the first door on the right, where Reba was calmly sat outside. She opened the door, and he went in followed by Lela and Kane.

"That's my room." She told the lads, "Evan is the one at the very front on the right. The first door on the left is the attic door. The second is the bathroom. The rest are bedrooms. Pick one."

"Which are Hotaru's and Serena's?" Quatre asked, as Duo and Trowa made to go for a room.

"Oh yeah, forgot bout that." Raven smiled, "Hotaru's is at the very front on the left. Sere's is two door's down from Taru's."

Wufei walked into the room between Hotaru's and Serena's. Trowa chose the one next to Raven's room. Heero went in the one next to him. Quatre and Raven walked into the one next to Evan's room. Leaving Duo with the one next to the bathroom.

Raven put Quatre's holdall down.

"I'll let you settle in then." She said, "If you need out let me know. The units are all at your disposal."

She then left and headed into her own room. There she found Reba sat at the balcony door. She opened it for him, and followed him out onto the balcony. Lela and Kane followed.

"You guys sure have made friends fast." She muttered, to them, "Just let me know if your all staying in my room to sleep or not."

Three tails wagged, but none of the dogs barked. Raven sighed and stared out at the horizon.

'I miss you both.' She thought, resting her arms on the railing, 'Serena… Hotaru…'

Tansa glanced over at Katya. Then looked back down at her work. She couldn't concentrate. Finally the bell went. Katya slipped her arm through Tansa's. They both then left the classroom and headed for somewhere quiet to eat their lunches and talk.

Silently they sat under some trees.

"Remember when Nasta used to hide up there, making us think she was late." Katya muttered, "Tansa I miss her. None of the others remember her."

"We were told that's how it would be." Tansa said, opening her packet of crisps, "It's almost been three months now. I hope she's doing okay. Quatre will most likely keep her busy."

Katya twisted her bracelet round.

"I still can't believe we're getting in trouble for not removing these bracelets." She sighed, "Nasta always was the one who pointed out the fact we couldn't remove them to the teachers."

"Who's Nasta?" A voice asked.

Looking up, they saw a few of their friends had come over.

"A friend." Tansa answered, as their friends sat down.

"Does she come here?" Claire said, "Think Steve may like a chance at a new lass."

"No, she doesn't live anywhere around here." Katya replied, whilst Tansa uncurled her fist.

"Anyway, Tansa what's going on with you and Andy?" Tess asked, "Seems things are starting to heat up between you both. Most of the college has noticed it."

"Nothing is going on." Tansa answered, her voice cold, "I don't like him at all. And he won't leave me alone."

"So you say." Claire winked, "We hear he's been dropping off gifts at your house. Your family seem quite taken with him."

Tansa forced herself to think about Nasta and what she would do, if she'd heard the conversation.

'Told them where to go and make a real fool of Andy in front of everyone.' She thought, 'I didn't think I'd miss someone so much…'

Katya realised Tansa had gone quiet. Slyly she rested her hand on Tansa's shoulder. When she looked up, she indicated they leave. Both stood up and left their friends chatting together. Their absence went unnoticed for a long while.

A few days later Tansa was held back at college. She told Katya to leave and that she'd call her later. It was well past nine at night that Tansa found herself walking home from college. The dimly lit street sent shivers down her spine. Her hands wrapped round her chest more. It wasn't cold. But she felt cold. A car's headlights swam over her as the car drove past. It stopped not too far ahead. Keeping her eyes averted from it Tansa began walking past it.

Next minute she felt arms round her. She struggled against them.

"Come on Tansa." Andy's husky voice said, "You know you want me."

Tansa paled as she realised what was happening. Andy pulled her into the backseat of the car. He tore open her top and began fonderling her chest. Tansa managed to push him away. But then arms grabbed her from behind, Andy's hands then travelled onto her legs.

'Please no!' Tansa screamed in her mind, as Andy kissed her forcefully, 'I have to get away! Nasta! Help!'

With her thoughts on Nasta, Tansa kicked out at Andy and succeeded in knocking him out of the car. She then head butted the person pinning her arms. As she climbed out the car, Andy tried pushing her back in. Tansa however punched him full pelt. Causing him to fall back, hard. Wrapping her torn jacket round her, Tansa legged it away from them.

Katya opened the door to find Tansa stood there. She was pale and had a holdall over her shoulder.

"Tans it's six in the morning." Katya said, "We weren't meeting till eight."

"Katya… I need your help." Tansa replied, tears leaking out her eyes.

Katya immediately let her in. They sat down in the kitchen with a hot drink. There Tansa told Katya what had happened.

"What did your parents say?" Katya asked, "And did you ring the police?"

"They didn't believe me. They thought I was just after attention. The police didn't believe me either. Not after talking with my parents." Tansa answered, "Katya, I know you haven't made up your mind. But I have. I'm not staying here. I'm going home."

Katya nodded.

"Let me grab some stuff and I'll go with you." She said, "I may not go the whole way. I'm still not sure whether to leave or not yet. But I will go most of the way with you."

Tansa smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Katya got up and dashed to her room. The quicker they left the less questions and people to prevent them from going.

The plane landed. Katya and Tansa got off. They found Carlos waiting for them.

"You needed a ride, thought I'd comply." He smiled.

They all got in his car and he drove off.

"Heading into the mountains for a few days then." He said, as they neared the mountains, "You haven't brought much with you Katya."

"I'm not staying as long as Tansa." Katya replied, "Got too much to do."

Carlos nodded. Tansa watched the mountains growing larger. They finally stopped at a small mountain chalet. Carlos left them, saying he'd return in two days to take Katya back home.

"We have two days to get to the place, and for you to get back." Tansa muttered, "Sure it's enough?"

"It will be." Katya said, "Let's go. I don't want Carlos finding out we don't have reservations here."

Tansa smiled and they set off down the mountain trail.

It was about three in the morning when both lasses woke up to humming. Getting out the small tent they had, they saw the mist was nearby.

"I'll wait till it gets lighter." Tansa said, "We can have breakfast together then."

Katya nodded and began sorting out the breakfast things.

By half past four they were eating their breakfast. Both had also freshened up in a nearby stream. Tansa then helped Katya to clean up everything and to pack up the tent. It was then time for her to leave.

"Take care Katya." Tansa said, "I'll let Nasta know your okay."

"You take care too." Katya replied, hugging her, "Now go. These goodbye's will drive me crazy otherwise."

Tansa smiled at her then shouldered her holdall.

"Say hi to her for me." Katya muttered, as Tansa walked into the mist, tears falling down her face, "Bye Hotaru…"

It was eight o'clock before Hotaru arrived at the garage. There she found the old man they'd met when they'd first come to the future.

"Excuse me? But you don't happen to have a bike or any sort of transport for sale have you?" She asked.

The man looked at her.

"I have a dirt bike." He answered, "You can have it for twenty five pound."

Hotaru paid him. She then fastened her bag to her back and climbed onto the bike.

Thanking the man she rode off.

'Raven… I'm coming home…' She thought as the wind whipped her hair back.

Wufei glanced over Raven's stance. In the two months he'd lived with her, he'd never seen her so deadly in a fight before. She was only training with Heero, but the way she was stood, indicated to him that something was wrong.

"Rave what's up?" He asked finally, "You're all ready to fight to the death."

Raven shook her head and stood up out of her stance.

"I just had this really weird feeling." She answered, "Like something had happened to someone I cared for and I wanted to kill the one responsible. Sorry Heero."

"It's okay Rave." Heero smiled, "We'll train another time."

Shocking all of them, Reba sat up and howled.

"Reba what's wrong?" Raven asked walking over to him.

Only he ran out the gym door. Raven followed him with Wufei and Heero. Trowa and Quatre had come out the music room curious to what was happening. Duo and Evan were walking over from the stairs.

"Raven what's happening?" Evan asked.

"I have no idea." Raven answered, "Reba just sat up and howled."

Just then the front door banged open. There stood in the doorway was Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Raven cried, moving forward.

Hotaru dropped her bag and ran to her. Raven caught her in her arms and sank to the floor holding her.

"Raven…" Hotaru sighed.

Duo moved forward. Raven felt Hotaru flinch and move more into her arms away from Duo.

"Shit!" Raven swore, "What the hell happened Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked down, and wouldn't meet Raven's eyes. Evan walked over, and everyone saw Hotaru tense up.

"Hotaru! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Raven demanded.

Then it clicked.

"I felt you needed me." Raven said softly, "I was training with Heero. I felt the urge to kill someone for hurting one I cared for. Tell me why I felt that Hotaru."

"I did need you." Hotaru replied, still not looking up, "That Andy got worse when we returned. He began making things seem like we were serious. They believed him. All of them! Then when he attacked me, no one believed me. They all believed I was lying to gain attention. They took his side!"

Tears fell down Hotaru's face and she buried her face into Raven's shoulder.

"Shit!" Evan swore, surprising the lads, "Raven control yourself."

The lads looked at Raven and saw she was furious. Her eyes were stone cold. Her face was emotionless. Cold fury burned in her stone cold eyes.

Raven stood up, pulling Hotaru up with her. Silently she lifted Hotaru into her arms and carried her upstairs.

"I think we should leave them alone for now." Evan muttered, "Raven will get the full tale out of Hotaru."

They all headed into the living room, after Evan shut the front door, and moved Hotaru's bag.

"I don't get it." Quatre said, "No one believed Hotaru had been attacked and almost raped, if my guesses are right."

It was twenty minutes later and the lads were all trying to figure out what was best to do.

"Your guessing is correct." Hotaru replied walking in the room with Raven.

Both were refreshed. Hotaru no longer looked upset, nor did she flinch if the lads came near her. And Raven had calmed down.

"Quatre, what you need to realise is that where we used to live, most people believed what they wanted to believe." Raven explained, "They also looked after their favourite child. Their least favourite was often over looked, or classed as an attention seeker. It's just the way it was. Now I ask you all not to reflect on this matter anymore. It's best left unspoken."

"So Rave, do the guys come here everyday or something?" Hotaru asked.

"Sorry, Taru." Raven laughed, "I forgot to tell you. They live here now. They have the guest rooms."

"Great then at least it won't be dull around here!" She teased.

Raven just hit her playfully on her shoulder. But joined in with her laughing.

The next day Raven sent Hotaru out to the shopping mall with all five lads.

"So why'd you do that?" Evan asked, after they'd left.

"Hotaru needs to get used to being round them. Plus it'll help her to get over her ordeal. I know she's upset still. Taru can hide it from most people but not me." Raven answered, heading for the stairs, "Besides it gives me chance to sort out the attic. I have some very good plans for it."

"I take it that's why Terry, Clive and Stuart are sorting out all the building materials out back." Evan said, "Raven, will you grant me the permission to have a private interview with you as soon as you've finished with the attic. There are some things I really need to talk to you about."

Raven faced Evan and saw he was totally serious.

"The only things I will be able to get done today in the attic, is to lay down flooring and fix up dividers. As I have yet to decide what it will be used for." She replied, "I have a feeling the talk you wish to have will enable me to make my mind up. I'll schedule that talk for Tuesday before lunch."

"Thank you." Evan smiled, "Do you need any help in the attic? I'm sure I have a few contacts that will aide you discreetly."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Raven smirked, beginning to climb the stairs, "Your contacts I may need aide from at a later date. All this we must keep from the others though. I'm sure the guys have realised only me and you know them to be the Gundam pilots. But I don't want them to find out what I'm planning."

Evan nodded, and headed off to organise the transport of the materials to the attic.

Ten hours later, Hotaru and the lads arrived home. All six of them carried bags and boxes. Evan met them in the living room as they deposited them on the floor.

"Why didn't you just buy the full store?" He joked, seeing all they had.

"Couldn't carry that home." Hotaru retorted, "Where's Rave? I bought a few things for her. Oh and Evan, all this isn't just mine. The guys did do some shopping too."

Lela and Kane ran into the room and jumped up at Quatre.

"Raven is busy in the study." Evan told her, "And I advise you don't disturb her. She's put Reba on guard outside the door."

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should take our stuff to our rooms for now." Quatre sighed, "I need to lie down."

Quatre then picked up three boxes and two bags. Just as he was about to pick up two more, Trowa beat him to it.

"I'll carry them." He said, "You look dead on your feet."

Quatre sighed and headed for his room. Trowa followed after picking up his own shopping.

"So where exactly did you go?" Evan asked, "You've been gone for ten hours."

"Well, we basically went round the shops." Hotaru answered, as Heero left the room with only two boxes and a single bag, "The guys needed some new gear. And I haven't got that much here. So we kinda bought a bit."

Wufei shook his head. Grabbing five boxes and three bags he left for his room. Evan glanced round at what was left. Ten boxes and fifteen bags.

"Please tell me their not all yours Hotaru." He sighed.

"Course not." Duo muttered, picking up five bags and four boxes, "These are mine!"

With that he took them to his room. Evan shrugged and helped Hotaru to get her shopping to her room. He also placed two bags and a single box in Raven's room, as instructed by Hotaru.

"Why do you think there's this private room here?" Duo puzzled, looking round the locked cabinets, "It's not like they need more books. They have a full library."

"These may be more valuable." Quatre guessed, "Anyway I think we shouldn't be in this room. The cabinets are locked, so we aren't meant to read the books."

"Your right." Raven said, startling them both, "The books in this room have special value to my family. Even I don't know fully what contents they hold."

"Rave where have you been?" Duo asked, "We haven't seen you since Saturday morning, when you sent us shopping with Taru."

"Duo, as head of the Sohmara family I do have responsibilities to take care of." Raven answered, "It was that I was dealing with. As well as a few other things. Please apologise to Heero for me."

"Why?" Quatre asked, "Aren't you coming to college today? You already skipped Monday."

"I know but I must get on top of everything." Raven answered, "I should be done by tonight. But please tell Heero I'm sorry I cannot prevent him from being hassled today by others. And ask Hotaru if she minds taking my place for today. Since she's now enrolled, it should be no problem."

Quatre sighed, "So long as you don't tire yourself out working too hard."

Evan walked in carrying some papers.

"Raven I need you to look over these documents as soon as possible." He told her, "They were sent by Master Leon and Master Diego."

"Great, they'll be the contracts I asked for." Raven replied, "I'll sort it out in the study."

Evan nodded. Then both he and Raven left.

"I have a feeling we may need to get Raven to have some fun soon before she ends up…" Duo began but stopped as Heero and Wufei walked in.

"We'll be late for college." Heero said, "And no need to pass on Rave's message. She just saw me and gave me it herself."

Quatre smiled and followed them back out. Duo followed shutting the door to the private section of the library.

Hotaru glanced round at all the other students. They kept eyeing her.

'Must be because I'm new and walking round with the guys.' She thought, 'Rave could have warned me better.'

"Taru, this is our favourite spot for lunch." Duo said, sitting down near the tree, "Everyone basically leaves us alone when we're here. Apart from Peacecraft."

"Raven did warn me of that." Hotaru replied, "And I will keep her away from you, Heero, in Raven's place."

Quatre opened his bottled drink and sighed.

"Hotaru do you actually know what Raven is doing?" He asked, "I'm afraid she'll burn herself out working too hard."

"Evan will make sure she doesn't. So will Reba." Hotaru answered, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Besides it seems she's planning something big."

"What makes you say that?" Wufei questioned.

"The Master Leon and Master Diego, Evan mentioned are cousins." Hotaru explained, "They are extremely good lawyers too. Their family has had close ties with the Sohmara family for decades. It's natural they'd be Raven's lawyers."

Surprising everyone, Hotaru's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello? ... Yes we're still at college. … … … … … Eating lunch outside… … WHAT! … … … Are you telling me you've let her do that! … … … Why didn't you tell me before? ... … … I don't care if it was protocol… … … She's my cousin dam it! … … … … … … … … … You should never have talked with her on her own… … … … … You are so dead Evan… … … Fine I'll yell at you later… … … Just tell me what's going on… … … Right we'll come straight home. Bye."

Hotaru's face had paled whilst she was on the phone.

"I know it's my first proper day at college. But where do you sign out?" She said, putting her phone away and disregarding her lunch, "I need to get home immediately."

"We'll go with you." Heero replied standing up, "But we need to know what's going on."

The others stood up and packed their lunch away.

"Let's just say there were a few reasons Raven has been staying off college for." Hotaru muttered, "One being she was renovating the attic. Another was the fact she needed to meet with her lawyers. And third because she was sorting out things to help some people."

All of them ran to the reception. Trowa darted off to get the jeep. Quatre went in to sign them all out. Whilst the others waited outside.

Just as Quatre came out, and Trowa drove up, Relena appeared.

"Ahh Sohmara, I'd like to talk with you." She said.

"It can wait." Hotaru replied, as Quatre, Duo, Heero and Wufei climbed in the back of the jeep.

"No I'm afraid it can't." Relena retorted, "Come with me now please."

Ignoring her, Hotaru walked over to the jeep and got in.

"I said it can wait." She stated coldly.

Trowa glanced at her, and then drove off. Leaving Relena to speculate over the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The door slammed open as Hotaru and the lads ran in.

"EVAN!" Hotaru screamed.

Evan walked out the study with two tall men.

"Hotaru you don't need to scream." He said calmly, "May I introduce Master Leon and Master Diego."

"I don't give a dam who they are." Hotaru raved, grabbing Evan by his shirt, "You're going to tell me what's going on this instance. Or so help me if I don't have you screaming in pain."

The lads looked at each other shocked. Even the two men were unsure what to do.

However it was taken out of their hands by Reba. He dived at Hotaru and pinned her to the ground. Snarling slightly in her face.

"Hotaru, I knew when you first came back that Raven would stay and not return back to where you used to live." Evan explained straightening his shirt, "I saw it in her eyes that she was home. That is why out of the three of you, she received all the information I could give her. As well as the numbers of people who would most likely call on her for her help. I kept silent about it through protocol and at Raven's instance. She wanted to tell you herself once her preparations were complete."

"What are you saying?" Quatre asked, paling.

"Raven has got my cousin and me to do a lot of research for her." Leon told them, "That research has led her to do the tasks she has been committed to these past few days. I have been told you know of the organization called OZ. And that your GW skill makes you a prime target for them, Sohmara. Raven has used this knowledge."

Hotaru pushed Reba back off her so she could sit up. But he prevented her from standing up.

"Your cousin has not been talked into doing what she has." Diego continued, "She made her own choice. We simply gave her all the facts and information. Because of her evaluation of the situation, she has chosen to fight OZ. Her skills are unrivalled as a hacker and fighter."

"Just tell me why you didn't stop her from going in on her own." Hotaru muttered, "Tell me why you didn't think she should at least have had some backup. Or why the people that she is helping haven't helped her!"

Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo glanced at each other. They hadn't realised that Raven was putting herself at risk aiding them. Yet Hotaru didn't know they were the ones Raven was helping. That they were the Gundam pilots.

It made everyone jump when Reba backed away from Hotaru, whined then wandered over to the front door. Turning everyone saw Raven walk in through the open door.

"What's with the commotion?" She asked, as Reba nudged her hand and walked by her side as she entered.

"It is entirely my fault Raven." Evan said and bowed, "After contact was lost with you. I received a phone call. Unsure what to do, I contacted Hotaru and have now told her. Please forgive me."

Raven glanced round at the lads and noticed the looks on their faces.

'So she doesn't know who you are yet.' She thought, 'I'm not about to tell her. That you will have to do yourselves.'

"Don't worry about it Evan." Raven replied, closing the front door, "You did what you thought was best. Now if you will excuse me."

Raven began walking past everyone, heading for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Hotaru muttered, getting up, "I want an explanation Raven. Why the hell did you keep this from me?"

"For your protection." Raven answered simply, "Leon, Diego. The contract's are in the desk draw in the study. I have read and signed them. Evan I would like to speak with you in my room for a few moments."

Diego and Leon nodded and headed into the Study. Evan followed Raven upstairs.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the gym." Hotaru stated anger present in her voice.

"I think we best let things calm down." Quatre said, "Let's just stay out their way for now."

The others agreed and they walked into the living room.

Heero was just heading towards the stairs when he heard someone curse. Glancing round he spotted a door slightly open. Peering in, he saw Raven stood with her back to him. She was trying to fasten something round her arm.

"Need a hand?" He asked walking in.

To his surprise he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. Raven lowered the gun, sighing.

"Typical." She muttered, "I always have to be found out."

Heero glanced over Raven's body. It was then he noticed small tears in her clothes. As well as several blood stains.

"You're injured." He said, moving away some of Raven's hair, so he could check her shoulders.

"Well this is the first aid room." Raven replied, "My Father was the one who built it here. Do you mind cleaning my wounds for me? I'd do it myself, but their kinda in places I can't reach."

Heero nodded, "Tie up your hair, and remove your top."

Raven did as he said, whilst Heero gathered the things he'd need. When he turned back to her, he gasped. Although she was only left wearing a bra, Raven wasn't embarrassed. Heero roamed his eyes over her. He could tell her body was perfectly toned. Her muscles rippled under her skin as she lay down on the examination table. He also saw she had a tattoo on her left shoulder. It was a black elemental dragon curled slightly.

"Did Evan notice your injuries?" Heero asked, as he began cleaning the knife wound on her lower back.

"No." Raven answered, "I doubt he will miss the blood stains in my room though. Please don't inform any of the others."

"Only if you tell me how you got them." Heero stated, now cleaning a bullet graze.

"I infiltrated a small OZ building." Raven told him, "I wanted to find out more about the people they'd killed who had GW. All the information I wanted I retrieved and deleted their copies. I also managed to gather some data on other things. However I was noticed on my way out. A stupid mistake got me into a fight. I was spotted by two drunken soldiers. They thought I was some form of entertainment, and decided to have some fun. When I didn't allow them, they set off the alarms."

Heero shook his head, bandaging one of the larger wounds.

"You haven't told Hotaru about us have you?" He confirmed.

"No I haven't. That is for you to do when you're ready." Raven smiled, turning over onto her back and allowing Heero to tend the wound on her abdomen, "I thought it unfair for you to be dropped into it by me. Considering Taru would have been as much at your throats as Evans."

Heero finished tending her wounds and helped her to sit up. Silently he removed his shirt and handed it to her. Raven took it off him and put it on.

"Thanks." She whispered, glancing out the window.

They both then left the first aid room closing the door behind them. As they headed for the living room, Wufei spotted them. He also noticed, Raven was wearing Heero's shirt.

"Seems like he's starting to really care for her." He muttered, "Heero, just don't let her do anything drastic. Look after her."

He then wandered back into the library.

Friday came, and with it a storm. Hotaru had calmed down since the incident on Tuesday. But she had made Raven swear not to do out like that again, without gaining help from others. Raven had spotted Heero's look and realised he would be there to help her if she needed him. So she knew she could get away with doing it again, but with Heero's help.

Now Raven was stood looking out at the storm. Hotaru had been collared by Relena and dragged off somewhere to talk. Quatre and Duo had agreed to follow and help get Hotaru away from her. Trowa and Wufei were sat on seats close by. Heero was leant against the wall watching her. They'd retreated to the college library since their lesson had been cancelled.

"Rave, what's so great about the storm, that it's got your full attention?" Wufei asked, "You've been staring out at it for the past half hour. I'm afraid it's here to stay."

"It eases my mind, Fei-chan." Raven answered, using the nickname she'd given him, "Besides I need to relax before I face Peacecraft."

That got all three lads staring at her.

"She's just walked in." Raven warned them quietly, "No doubt she's seen us."

Trowa and Wufei looked back down at their books. Heero moved over to stand beside Raven.

"Your shoulder still isn't fully healed." He whispered to her, "You don't need this sort of tension. Let's leave whilst we can."

Raven nodded, and allowed Heero to drape his arm round her shoulders and steer her away from the window and towards the library door. They passed by Relena but ignored her, even as she tried talking with them.

"Seems you're right." Trowa said, watching Heero and Raven leave, "He does care for her. I also have a feeling he knows something we don't."

"Raven got injured when she gathered information, on Tuesday." Wufei explained quietly, "I got it out of Evan late last night. He was worried about her wounds. But told me Heero had tended them and was keeping an eye out for her."

Trowa looked over at Wufei.

"We all do care for her. She's made us feel like part of her family." He muttered, "So naturally we all want to help where we can. I expect Hotaru isn't meant to know of Raven's injuries. Duo and Quatre won't know either. Let's keep it between us for now."

Wufei nodded and went back to reading his book.

"No wonder she nicknamed you Silencer." He teased.

Trowa smiled into his book, and carried on reading.

A week passed by, without much happening. Except that Relena had tried and failed to convince Hotaru that Pacifism was the only true way to gain peace. Especially since she'd been collaring her, to talk with her each day about it.

"If that bloody Peacecraft tries talking with me again, I swear I'm gonna kill her." Hotaru muttered as they walked in from college, "She already collared me three times today."

"Sorry, Taru." Duo apologised, "We couldn't stop her. Wait till she starts on you when Rave is with you."

Hotaru sighed.

"Hotaru is that you?" Evan called walking out the study, "You're home, good. Raven wants to talk with you in the Private library."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. But Evan didn't give one. Throwing her hands up in the air she headed for the library.

"Evan, why did you call Raven home?" Quatre asked, "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing to worry about Quatre." Evan answered, "Just had to talk with her about a few things, that's all."

Evan then walked back into the study. Leaving the five lads to themselves.

Hotaru walked into the private library to find Raven sat on one of the sofas. Stacks of books were piled up on the table in front of her. And she was reading through another on her lap.

"Close the door Taru." She said, laying the book down.

Hotaru did as she said, then sat down next to her.

"What is it?" She asked, "You seem so serious."

Raven smiled.

"You know like me, that the books in this room are all locked away in the cabinets." Raven began, "And like me, you know that Evan doesn't have the key, nor do we. However, I have been told by Evan we do have the key. Our DNA is the key."

"Wait a minute are you saying we can unlock the cabinets with our DNA?" Hotaru puzzled, "Why would they be locked that way?"

"If you want to have a go at anyone, about what I'm about to tell you. Make sure its Evan." Raven stated, "I only just found out today myself."

Hotaru looked up at Raven and saw she was just as confused as she was.

"Okay. Just tell me everything you know." She said.

"Our family for generations has carried a certain gene. This gene allows us to do things that aren't normally possible." Raven explained, "The gene is called the Hells Angels Gene. Those it is active in gain abilities. It was dormant in our Fathers'. But is active in us. This our Father's found out, and alerted Evan and his Father. That way they would be prepared to tell us when the time came."

Hotaru nodded she understood.

"The Gene allows us to use our DNA as a key. Making sure that only the ones with the gene can unlock the lock." Raven continued, "Evan has the gene slightly. But we have it fully. All the books in this room are what we can learn. The only problem is we won't be able to learn them fully until our power has reached a certain level. The last cabinet in this room holds the most powerful spells and other things we can do. But we will only be able to learn them once we've awakened to our power fully. Or so Evan says. Anyway, this gene allows us to learn Magic. Hence all the books in here are to do with Magic."

Hotaru looked round in shock. Raven raised her hand over the pile of books on the table.

"Aiyawa!" She whispered.

The books flew off the table and began putting themselves away in the cabinets.

Hotaru stared at Raven.

"Evan told me to begin with the simplest spells, as those I'd be able to do straight away, once I'd memorised the spells." Raven smiled, "Also after a short time I would only have to think the spell. I wouldn't have to say it."

"So I can do this as well." Hotaru muttered, "I'm gonna have fun with this."

"Then let us sort out some rules for it." Raven said, "It's unadvisable to come here each day. We'll do it alternative days. Also it would be best if we both aren't here together."

"Yes. The lads I take it aren't to know of this." Hotaru replied, "If I'm to start where do I start from?"

"The cabinet closest to the door." Raven answered, "All the simple spells are in there. I tried learning some of the ones in the cabinet next to it, but I couldn't even read the pages. My power level hasn't rose high enough yet."

Hotaru grinned and got up.

"I'll let you carry on for a while." She smirked, "Like you said before. I best go see Evan."

Hotaru left Raven laughing, and went in search of Evan.

Late that night Heero was just heading back from the bathroom, when he heard a dog whine. He knew straight away it came from Raven's room, as all three dogs slept in her room. Silently he walked over to her door.

"Raven." He called.

No answer. He tapped on the door. No answer. Quietly he opened the door. There by the bottom of the bed was Kane and Lela. Reba was sat near the head of the bed. His front paws were on the bed as he nudged Raven.

"What is it Reba?" Heero asked, walking over.

That's when he heard the whine again. It was coming from Lela.

Bending down next to her, Heero stroked her gently.

"What is it?" He asked, unsure what was wrong.

A bark behind him startled him. Reba had barked in Raven's ear. She sat up with a jerk.

"Reba what is with you?" She asked, rubbing her ear.

"I think he was trying to get your help." Heero explained, "Something's wrong with Lela."

"Heero? What are you doing in my room?" She said, getting out of bed, "Never mind, let's see what's up with her."

Heero stared at Raven in surprise. She was only wearing a pair of hotpants and a vest top for bed. Something he thought she wouldn't be wearing.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts he turned back to the situation at hand. Raven was running her hand down Lela's body.

"Dam it I'm gonna kill Quatre." Raven muttered, "He could have told me. Reba, fetch Evan. Now."

Reba ran out the room.

"What is it?" Heero asked, as Raven coaxed Lela to relax.

"Lela is pregnant." Raven answered, "By the looks of it, she's about ready to have her pups. Only Quatre forgot to mention she was pregnant to me. Now I'm unprepared."

"I don't think he knew." Heero said helping Raven to move Lela into a more comfortable position.

"…Raven what is it?" Evan asked tiredly from the door.

"Lela is about to have pups." Raven answered, "A little help would be great, since I've never done this before."

Evan stood still for a few moments before beginning to move.

"Heero, go with Raven down to the main kitchen. You'll need hotwater bottles, and soft warm towels. Also something old of Quatre's. That's the only way she'll relax." Evan said, taking over, "Annabel should still be up. She'll know where everything is. Make sure you tell her it's the first litter for Lela. She'll know what else we'll need. Now go."

Raven and Heero hurried out the room, and downstairs.

"Reba, take Kane out of here." Evan ordered, "He'll only stress Lela out."

Reba nosed Evan's arm then gently pushed Kane out the room.

Raven ran through the main kitchen and unlocked the back door. She then ran over to the side house door and knocked on it. Heero dashed to her side. Realising it was slightly damp outside. The door opened after a few moments.

"Raven, what is it?" A tall man asked.

"Is Annabel still up?" Raven answered, "We have a problem. I've just discovered Lela is pregnant and expecting her first litter. Evan's with her now."

"I'm coming." A female voice said.

Into view hurried a tall woman, her long red hair was tied back in a bobble.

"Terry, look after Mai." She smiled at her husband.

She then led Raven and Heero back into the main Kitchen. Once there they found Trowa and Hotaru.

"Reba decided to lock Kane in my room." Hotaru explained, "So I came to help out. Bumped into him on my way down."

Raven smiled as Annabel rushed around the kitchen. In a matter of minutes she had a pile on the counter of everything they needed.

"Let's get it upstairs." She said.

They all took their fair share and carried it upstairs to Raven's room.

Three hours later, they were all feeling very tired but happy. Lela had given birth to seven puppies. Three female and four male. They were all laid with her on an old jumper of Quatre's, they'd found for her.

"Thanks Annabel." Raven sighed, as she stroked Lela's head, "I'm glad someone knew what to do."

Annabel smiled and headed back downstairs.

"So what now?" Hotaru asked, as Evan cleared away everything they'd used.

"They'll need watching for the next few hours." Evan answered, "Lela's tired. So she won't be able to deal with any problems if there's any."

"Hotaru can you keep Kane and Reba in your room for now." Raven said, "I'll stay up with Lela."

Hotaru nodded and returned to her own room. Evan left with the things they'd used. Trowa helped him out by carrying some of the things too. Heero stayed back.

"Will you be okay, staying up all night?" He asked, as Raven settled onto the floor beside Lela.

"I'll be fine." She answered.

Heero smiled and left her alone.

The next morning Quatre, Wufei and Duo were sat eating their breakfast, when Hotaru, Trowa and Evan walked in.

"You all look tired." Duo muttered, buttering some toast, "Didn't you sleep well."

"Quatre, tell us next time when Lela's pregnant." Hotaru sighed sitting down at the table, "I don't fancy being woken up late at night and having to keep Kane in my room all night."

"What!" Quatre gasped, "Lela's pregnant! I didn't know!"

"Not any more." Trowa said, "She gave birth to seven puppies last night."

"Seven puppies." Quatre smiled, "I'm sorry if it caused you any trouble."

"Might want to change that to nine pups." Heero said walking in looking exhausted, "I checked on Raven earlier. Had to help her as Lela gave birth to two more pups. Male and female."

"One must have got stuck then." Hotaru yawned, "Bet it was the male one. Their normally the bigger ones."

Heero shook his head and made up a hot drink. He also buttered some toast and put all of it on a tray. Wufei and Trowa shared a knowing look. Where as the others looked at him puzzled.

"That for Raven?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. She's staying with Lela and the pups for now." Heero answered, and walked out the room.

Leaving the others to their breakfasts.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"That's it for today!" Their teacher called, "Pack away your things carefully. And don't forget to label them!"

Raven sighed as she put her chemicals away. This was the only lesson she had without any of the lads or Hotaru. And she was so sick and tired of the lads in her class trying to make passes at her.

'When are they going to get it?' She thought to herself, as she picked up her bag, 'I work alone in this class.'

Ignoring the looks directed at her, Raven left the room. Unfortunately she walked straight into Relena Peacecraft.

"Just the person I was looking for." Relena smiled, looping her arm through Raven's, "I need to speak with you immediately."

Before Raven could protest, Relena dragged her off down the corridor.

Hotaru glanced round nervously. There were quite a few lads eyeing her, whilst she waited for her cousin.

"Dammit. She said she'd be here." She muttered, "Where is she?"

"Hey! Taru!"

Turning she saw Trowa and Wufei walking over.

"Didn't know you had a lesson over here." Trowa said, "Thought you had a free period now."

"I do." Hotaru replied, "Raven was meant to meet me here. I was hoping to buy a car today."

"Rave's lesson should have ended by now." Wufei shrugged, "I'll check the classroom."

Wufei headed into the classroom, as Hotaru and Trowa lent against the wall outside.

A few minutes later he walked out.

"The class left about ten minutes ago." Wufei told them, "Raven was one of the first to leave."

"Just great!" Hotaru sighed, "The day we arrange to get my car she vanishes!"

"Trowa! Wufei! Hotaru!" Duo cried running up, with Quatre, "You seen Heero? We have a major problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, "Raven's missing too."

"Raven isn't missing." Quatre answered, "We know where she is. And need Heero to get her out."

"Whoa slow down a minute." Hotaru said, "Now tell us what's going on."

"Peacecraft collared Raven as she left her lesson. Dragged her off." Duo explained, "She's got Raven locked inside the Beauty Therapist room. I heard from some of the lasses outside that they planned on doing a full make over on her. Whether or not she liked it."

"Not good." Hotaru stated, "What was Heero's last lesson?"

"Didn't have one. I was in the library." Heero answered as he walked up, after hearing Hotaru's question, "Something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Quatre began pulling him off in the direction of the Beauty Therapist room. With Hotaru leading the way.

Raven glanced round at the lasses in the room. She knew they'd locked the door. And that she couldn't fight them off, not properly.

"Sohmara, why don't you sit down?" Relena suggested a smile on her face.

Raven looked over at her.

"No thanks. I prefer to stand." She replied, remaining beside the window.

Yet her refusal wasn't accepted. Four of the other lasses in the room grabbed her and forcefully sat her down in the chair. They then tied her to it.

"What should we do first?" One of them asked, "I think she needs colour on her checks."

"Yeah and some glitter on her eyelids with a hint of colour under it." Another added, "Then perhaps her hair could be lightened."

"We could style it different too. Add some ribbons." Relena smiled, "The only thing after that would be her dress sense."

Raven tensed. She hadn't expected this off Relena. But she was still suck. However she had a small advantage. The lasses hadn't searched her. She always carried a small penknife with her. Carefully she slipped it out and began to cut her ties.

They arrived at the Beauty Therapist room. Heero had been told what was going on, on the way. And he was furious. Now they saw a large group of people were gathered outside the room.

"You heard? Peacecraft is planning a make over on that Sohmara lass." One lad said, "Didn't think she liked that sort of thing."

Heero pushed himself through the crowd. Hotaru, Wufei and Trowa at his heels. They reached the door and found it locked. Hotaru glanced round then, manoeuvred herself towards the lock. Silently she placed her hand over the lock.

"Kolcun." She whispered.

The lock unlocked.

"All yours Heero." She said to him, moving out the way.

Heero opened the door and walked in. His arrival surprised everyone in the room. So much so they moved away from where Raven was tied to the chair. Raven saw her chance and dived out the chair and rolled away from the lasses. Her ties cut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Heero yelled, as Raven grabbed a cleansing cloth and began wiping all the make up off her face.

"We were giving Sohmara a make over." One of the lasses retorted, "Don't you think she should at least look a bit like a lass? Walking around disgracing females by the way she dresses and looks."

"You're the disgrace!" Hotaru cried, "You tie Raven down to give her a make over. Why not ask the people who know her if she needs one. They'd tell you she's fine the way she is. Beauty through make up is only skin deep."

"Raven you okay?" Heero asked, turning to where Raven was still wiping the make up off.

"Will be once I get this stuff off." She answered, grabbing another cloth, "Gesh how much did they have to use."

It surprised a few people when Heero took the cloth off her, and began wiping the make up off her using the cloth.

"There you go." He smiled, "Back to the old you."

Raven smiled back at him.

"Let's go Rave." Duo said, "It'll be lunch in a few minutes."

"Always thinking of your stomach aren't you!" Hotaru teased, walking out the room with him, Quatre and Trowa.

Wufei followed with Heero and Raven, ignoring everyone else.

Heero glanced down at Raven's sleeping form. It was Saturday. Raven and Heero had headed out the back of Twilight manor to get some peace and quiet. They'd found a small clump of trees and sat leant against them. At first they'd talked for a while, but then he'd realised she was tired. So now she was laid asleep with her head resting in his lap.

'What is it about you that makes me feel the way I do?' Heero thought as he moved some of Raven's hair off her face, 'Why can't I stand it when other lads stare at you?'

A small breeze ruffled his hair.

"Raven… why is it that I can't stand to be without you?" He asked softly.

"Heero?"

Heero looked up to see Evan had found them. Evan smiled as he saw Raven asleep.

"How long has she been resting?" He asked, sitting down.

"Twenty minutes or so." Heero answered, "Why?"

"She hasn't been able to rest much lately." Evan explained, "Although only Reba sleeps in her room now that the other dogs are in the side house. Raven still hasn't slept a full night through. I know this because of Reba. He gets agitated when something is wrong with her. I don't know why."

"None of us have even noticed." Heero sighed, gently brushing Raven's hair, "She's good at hiding things from everyone."

"That's Raven for you. It seems she can fool everyone, but Reba." Evan said, rubbing his arms as the wind picked up, "Heero, I won't conceal it from you. But I'm worried for her. Because she was sent elsewhere to grow up. Raven has had to learn everything she can about her family, her parents and her inheritance. I think she may have over done things. Either that or she's discovered something I don't know about."

As it began to rain, Evan stood up. Heero followed suit, lifting Raven into his arms.

"By the way…" Evan said as they headed back to the manor, "In answer to your earlier question. The reason you can't stand to be without her, is because you're in love with her."

Heero stopped walking and stared at him.

"Heero, I suspect I'm not the only one to have realised that you care deeply for Raven." Evan continued, stopping himself and facing him, "I ask only one thing of you. Tell her. Show her how much she means to you. But never hurt her. It will no doubt help her and you. Plus I believe she cares for you too."

"How can you say that for sure?" Heero argued, "Unless she's told you. Which I doubt. Raven isn't the kind of person to…"

"Spill the beans about the one she loves?" Evan finished for him, "I agree. She isn't. But I know she cares for you. Raven shows it by the way she reacts around you. No one else will she feel comfortable enough around to fall asleep near. And she would never dream of doing such a thing with her head in their lap. Unless of course she cared for them."

Heero stood in silence. The rain started falling faster.

"I think we best get inside." Evan said, and carried on walking.

Heero followed him, deep in thought.

Raven waited patiently as Hotaru wandered round the many different cars in the showroom.

"Can I help you Miss?" One of the salesmen asked.

"Yes, I'm after buying a Bentley convertible." Hotaru answered, "Are these the only ones you have?"

The salesmen looked at Hotaru slightly put off.

'I bet he's thinking she can't afford one and that she's here to waste his time.' Raven thought, walking over to the manager's office, 'Best give her a hand.'

Raven knocked on the door, as the salesman tried to coax Hotaru into looking at a more affordable car.

"Come in!" A voice called.

Raven opened the door and walked in.

"How you doing David?" Raven asked, gently closing the door, "Still trying to get people into jeeps?"

"Raven!" David cried in surprise, getting up and walking round his desk to her, "It's great to see you again. Finally decided to let me sell you a different car?"

Raven laughed.

"Not me. I prefer my jeep as you well know. Especially since it seats six people easy." She replied, "However, my cousin is having trouble outside with one of your Salesmen. He seems to think she can't afford the car she wants."

David laughed.

"Well I doubt she looks the type to have a lot of money." He smiled, opening the door, "Will you lead me to her. Perhaps I can help out."

Raven nodded and led him over to where Hotaru was starting to get really annoyed with the salesman.

"Look. I came here to buy a car. A Bentley convertible to be exact." She stated, her arms folded, "Why the hell are you refusing to answer my questions about them!"

"Can I help here?" David asked.

"Sir, this young woman…" The salesman began, but stopped as he spotted Raven stood beside him.

"I'll deal with this customer Paul." David said and shooed him away.

"You alright, Taru?" Raven asked.

"Fine. But did you have to go off and leave me?" She answered.

"I went to get David." Raven smiled, "He's the Manager here."

Hotaru looked surprised at David.

"I'm sorry about Paul. I believe it was the way you don't flaunt your wealth that made him think you couldn't afford the car you want." David said, "You expressed the wish of buying a Bentley convertible. Did you want a specific size?"

"Large enough to seat four people at least." Hotaru answered.

David led the way over to where some convertibles were parked.

"The largest we have is the four seater." David explained, "Did you have a certain colour in mind?"

"Black paintwork." Hotaru replied, "Black and red interior."

David nodded.

"The specific colours you want will have to be ordered." He told her, as she inspected a four seater convertible, "But if you wish to place an order, I can have the car ready by Thursday for you to pick up."

Hotaru smiled.

"Thank you, that would be great." She said.

David led her into his office to complete the paperwork. Once done he saw them to the door of the showroom and waved them off. He then headed back to his office, bumping into Paul on his way.

"A word of advice, Paul." He told him, "Don't judge a person on their appearance. You may get them wrong."

"Why do you say that sir?" Paul asked.

"That young lass that just left." David explained, "She has just bought a four seater Bentley convertible. She had the money to do so. I would encourage you to be more respectful to customers in the future. Especially when they are the cousin of a very wealthy customer and friend."

Paul just looked stunned. David left him and went into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Hotaru smiled secretly as she sat working in the library. It was Friday and she had an assignment to finish. Yet her mind kept wandering to her new car that was sat in the college car park. Shaking her head clear, she began working again.

"What you up to Taru?" Trowa asked as he sat down at her table.

"That English assignment." Hotaru answered, "You seen Raven? I could do with checking her notes again."

Trowa smiled.

"I think she got collared by Heero for something." He said, passing over a notebook, "Use my notes if you want."

"Thanks." Hotaru replied, taking the book, "Have you noticed the way those two act around each other? It seems they care for each other. More then they try to let on."

"So you've noticed as well." Trowa laughed, "Wufei and I have seen the signs. I believe Evan has even said something to Heero about it. But I'm not sure what Heero will do about it. He's not someone who is used to emotions."

"Like you're not really used to talking much, Mr. Circus performer." Hotaru teased, "And Wufei isn't used to working alongside onnas as their weak."

Trowa stared at her.

"I know you guys are the Gundam Pilots." Hotaru explained quietly, "I found out late last night, whilst on Rave's laptop. She didn't have any files on it. Just was hacking into some networks and stumbled across the facts. Somehow I think Raven wanted me to find out. Considering you weren't going to tell me. And she wouldn't since it's not her secret to tell."

Trowa nodded.

"You aren't angry?" He checked, "Considering it was us Raven was helping that time when she lost contact with the others. And Evan called you worried."

"Nah doesn't bother me." Hotaru smiled, "The looks on your faces told me you knew nothing about it. Therefore I have nothing to blame on you. However, when I meet the ones who didn't help her. They will get an earful from me."

Trowa covered his mouth to cover the sound of his laughter.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Hotaru smirked, packing her books away into her bag, "I'll give you the honour of being my first passenger in my car."

Trowa stood up with her and they left the library.

"Wow. Ain't it a great car?" Dorothy muttered.

"Yeah, it's great." Hildi murmered, "Shame Relena doesn't get one like it."

Dorothy and Hildi giggled quietly as Relena walked up.

"Hey you seen that car!" A lad nearby called, "Wonder who it belongs too!"

Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Raven walked out the college and headed for Raven's jeep. Next to it was a convertible.

"Cool!" Duo cried, about to run his hand along it.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Raven warned, "Or you may find yourself lacking in a certain area."

Duo immediately jumped back from the car and got in the jeep. Wufei and Quatre got in the back with him, as Heero got in the front, with Raven driving.

"Aren't we waiting for Trowa and Hotaru?" Quatre asked.

"Hotaru's driving her own car, and Trowa's getting a lift off her." Raven answered, "Here she comes."

Hotaru caught everyone's attention as she headed straight for the convertible. She climbed into the driver's seat, with Trowa getting into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go Cuz?" She asked revving her engine.

Raven nodded and pulled out her parking spot. She skidded round and drove off. Hotaru followed her lead, pulling a brilliant 90 degrees skid, before driving off.

Heads stared after her in amazement.

Both cars pulled up next to each other in the garage.

"Nice car Taru." Duo commented, "Was gonna ask if you could handle it. But after seeing you in the parking lot, I think I know the answer already."

Hotaru just smiled at him and followed Raven and the others into the house.

"Raven, you're wanted in the study." Evan told her, as she hung up her car keys, "Master Leon and Master Diego need to go over some forms with you, as well as some contracts."

Raven sighed and headed for the study. Hotaru noticed Heero watched her as she left.

"For Christ's sake." She cried, gaining everyone's attention.

She walked over to Heero and shoved him against the wall. Then she held a gun to his head. It wasn't his gun. But a black one with a red taint.

"Heero, let me say this now, whilst I know I have your full attention." Hotaru said, as Evan kept the others back, "You really like Raven. Hell I know she likes you. So for bloody Hell's sake do something about it before you drive me crazy. All this watching her and being close to her. Geesh!"

Hotaru then backed off from him, but didn't lower the gun. Duo was staring at her, then Heero. A look of shock on his face.

"Now are you going to do something about it or what?" She demanded, clicking the safety off.

"She means business." Wufei muttered, surprised

"You can always depend on Hotaru to get things sorted." Evan stated, "Especially if it's starting to drive her crazy."

"I'm waiting…" Hotaru said, her foot tapping on the floor.

"…I have something planned out." Heero told her finally, "Just…I…"

"…Need to ask her?" Hotaru finished, "When do you have this planned out for?"

"Tonight." Heero answered, glancing away.

"Fine." Hotaru said, clicking the safety back on the gun and sliding it away somewhere on her person.

"That's your gun!" Duo gasped.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him. Raven walked in then with Diego and Leon.

"Evan the last things that need sorting I'll leave for you." Raven told him, "You know the suppliers and that."

Evan nodded.

"Raven you busy tonight?" Hotaru asked, casually, "Only Heero plans on going out, and all of us have assignments to complete. Plus Wufei has some training for that martial arts competition tomorrow."

The lads looked at her shocked.

"No I'm not busy." Raven answered, getting a glass of water, "You can read through my assignment if you want. It's on my desk in my room."

Hotaru smiled, and glanced at Heero.

"So what time you want to get going?" Raven asked Heero, "And what do you want me wearing?"

Duo coughed into his hand, earning him a smack across his head from Wufei.

"Bout seven." Heero answered, "Just normal going out gear really."

Raven nodded, and smiled at him.

"That gives me time for a quick workout then." She smirked, and headed for the gym.

"Wasn't so hard was it now." Hotaru teased, "But next time, you tell her about it." Hotaru then headed upstairs to fetch Raven's English assignment. Leaving the lads to digest what had happened. Heero was the first to leave the room, not wanting to hear Duo's comments.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

About half six that night, Hotaru wandered into Raven's room after having a word with Evan.

"You in here Rave?" She called, shutting the door.

"In the Bathroom!" Raven answered, "Why?"

"Was wondering what you're wearing." Hotaru asked, and stared puzzled at Reba as he walked into Raven's walk-in-wardrobe.

"Not sure yet." Raven said, walking out the bathroom, a towel wrapped round her body, whilst she dried her hair with another.

"I don't think you need to pick now." Hotaru replied, with a little laugh.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, not looking up from drying her hair.

"Reba's picked for you." Hotaru answered.

At that Raven stood up straight and looked over at her bed. There laid on it, was a halter neck black top, a short black skirt which had slits where it flowed out with dark purple in the slits, and black strap high heels. Raven then looked at Reba and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me wearing them?" She checked.

Reba barked and laid down. Raven picked up the clothes and walked into the walk-in-wardrobe to get changed, leaving Hotaru giggling on her bed.

When she walked back out, she was wearing the clothes, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, falling down loosely over her shoulders from it.

"What do you think?" She asked, giving Hotaru a swirl.

"Great, Reba does have an eye for picking out the right gear." She smiled, "I think you should wear them silver dangling star earrings you have. And that silver glitzy tiara. It'll go nice with the way you have your hair."

Raven sighed and got the items out her wardrobe. Hotaru put the tiara on her, as Raven put the earrings in.

"Don't need any other jewellery." Hotaru stated, "And I don't think you'll need a jacket.

A knock at the door startled them.

"Raven, I thought I'd warn you. We're in for light showers tonight." Evan's voice said through the door.

"Cheers Evan!" Raven replied, "Can you find out how we're travelling tonight?"

"Sure." Evan answered, and his footsteps were heard walking away.

"Guess you do need a jacket." Hotaru sighed, "A light one. One that won't look odd with the gear you're wearing now."

Reba leapt up and ran into the wardrobe. He came out moments later. A coat hanger with a waist length light black jacket on in his mouth.

"That's what I had in mind!" Hotaru giggled, as Raven took it off him.

"What time is it now anyway?" Raven asked as she slipped the heels on.

Hotaru checked her watch, "Ten to seven. I best let you finish up. Plus I got a task to do."

Raven eyed her suspiciously.

"Operation, keep the others out your way until you've left." Hotaru smirked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Heero sat waiting for Raven in the living room. He was wearing smart jeans and a black shirt with a silver tribal design on. He eyed the door as Evan walked in.

"I've ordered the taxi for you." He said, "It'll be here in a few minutes. And Raven is almost ready."

"I hope the others stay away." Heero sighed, "Especially Due. I don't fancy leaving here later then planned."

"Don't worry. Hotaru has it covered." Raven smiled walking into the room, "Operation Keep the lads unaware of the time. I believe is what she's doing."

Evan and Heero stared at her.

"You look stunning!" Evan muttered.

Raven laughed, "Reba picked it out for me. I had no choice but to wear it."

Heero smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"You look beautiful." He told her, "Reba really is a smart dog."

Raven turned away slightly embarrassed. A beep was heard.

"That'll be the taxi." Evan stated, "You both best be off, before the others realise what's going on."

Heero nodded and offered Raven his arm. This she took and they left the house. Evan watched them leave in the taxi.

"She really knows how to pull off starlight." He smiled to himself, "The whole black, silver and slight purple works well for her. Especially that silver lipstick. Wonder where she found that."

His thoughts wandering, Evan headed for the study. Ready to take his part in the operation that was going on there.

Raven glanced over at Heero as he ordered drinks. They'd been out for two hours now, and had gone for a meal and were now hitting the clubs.

"Heero, was this really you wanting to go out, or was it a way for you to get me to go out with you alone?" She asked, as he passed over her drink.

"I did have it planned. And was going to ask you." Heero admitted, "Just didn't get round to it. Hotaru helped me out. I think she'd noticed how much I like you. Pulled a gun on me and told me to do something about it. Said it was driving her crazy."

Raven giggled.

"Certainly sounds like Taru." She smiled, "I don't mind that she did the asking. I still ended up spending a night with you."

Heero smiled back at her.

"Raven?" A voice questioned.

Both of them turned to see a young man stood before them.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your night." The man said, "But I couldn't believe it when I saw you. You haven't been in for a while. I thought you'd forgotten us."

"Heero meet Keith Stanley, the club owner." Raven introduced him, "Keith this is Heero Yuy."

"Pleasure." Keith smiled shaking hands, "Since you're here for the night, allow me to put the VIP balcony to your use."

Raven laughed.

"Thanks Keith. That would be great." She replied standing up.

Heero stood beside her. Raven took his hand and led him through the crowd of people, as Keith led them to the stairs. They went up them onto a small landing where it broke off in two sections. Keith led them into the left section. In that area was a coffee table with plush sofas round it. As well as a balcony that over looked the dance floor.

"Raven, I'll get Eric to serve you for the night." Keith told her, "And I'll send up a bottle of Champagne."

Raven went to argue, but Keith had already left.

"That was very kind of him." Heero said, sitting down, and managing to pull Raven down onto the sofa as well, since they were still holding hands.

"Yeah, well I've been helping him out lately." Raven confessed, "He wants to remodel this club. But the bank won't give a loan. So I offered to help."

"So you're financially backing him." Heero smirked, "No wonder he treats you in such high regard."

Raven rolled her eyes at him, and removed her hand from his. She then removed her jacket, causing Heero to stare at her more.

"What?" She asked, placing her jacket on the sofa near her.

"You got another tattoo." He answered finally, eyeing the triad symbol on her right shoulder, "When did you get it?"

"About two weeks ago." Raven smiled, "I got it as it symbolises, Hotaru, Serena and me."

Heero gently ran his finger over the design.

Raven shook her head at him. And he smiled.

"Your champagne." Eric said, as he walked over, placing down a tray with a bucket of ice, with the bottle stood in it and two glasses on it. He then opened the bottle and poured them out a glass each. These he handed to them.

"If you need anything else, just use the buzzer behind you." Eric told them, before leaving.

Raven glanced over Heero's shoulder and spotted the buzzer.

"Cheers!" She said, holding her glass up.

Heero tapped his glass against hers, and they drank.

"Hotaru I want a break!" Duo whined, "Why do we have to sort through all these books anyway!"

"Raven needs them sorting so she can get on with her work as the head of the family." Hotaru replied, putting two books back on the shelf in the study, "Besides we can't let Raven burn herself out working too hard, can we?"

Duo sighed and picked up some more books.

"Hotaru, you've used that excuse seven times now." Wufei complained, "It surely must be time for a break. What time is it anyway?"

Quatre checked his watch.

"Half eleven!" He gasped.

"Maybe we have been working too long." Hotaru smirked, "I advise you go to bed Wufei. Reba will wake you tomorrow if you ask him. But don't forget to tell him what time."

Wufei nodded and left the room. The others all headed for the living room.

There they slouched out on the sofas. Quatre had followed Wufei upstairs, intending to go to bed as well.

"Say Hotaru what time do you reckon they'll get back?" Evan asked, pouring out some drinks at the kitchen counter.

Hotaru walked over to him.

"Is that a hint of a bet?" She smirked.

Evan laughed, and placed a ten pound note on the top.

"One o'clock is my time." He stated.

Hotaru placed a tenner on top of his.

"Two!" She said, "You have to remember this is Raven were talking about."

A third ten pound note was placed on the top.

"Three o'clock." Trowa added.

Evan and Hotaru glanced at him.

"Okay. Let's sort it with Reba to safe guard the money till the results are in." Evan smiled, as Reba walked into the room.

The money was rolled and placed in a handy pouch on Reba's collar.

"Don't let anyone take that unless they won the bet." Evan ordered.

Reba nodded and laid down. The others sat around waiting.

Raven glanced down at the dance floor. It was one o'clock in the morning and they were still out.

"Heero do you fancy dancing?" She asked, putting her empty glass down.

Heero looked up at her.

"Sure." He answered, standing up.

Raven took his hand and led him down onto the dance floor.

They'd only been dancing a sort while before Raven jerkily moved to her right, causing a lad passing her to get hit in his side. Heero smirked and pulled Raven close to him.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, dancing close with her.

"Yes." Raven answered, "I don't appreciate complete morons walking past me, and stroking my arse."

Heero stiffened.

"Er… Heero… You're squashing me." Raven whispered.

Heero loosened his grip.

"Gomen. I just don't like others starting things with you. Especially if you don't like it." He admitted, "I er…"

Raven didn't let him finish. She kissed him on the lips. Heero's hands slid onto her back pulling her closer still, as he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, both were smiling.

"I take it what everyone at college thought is now true." Raven giggled, her arms round Heero's neck.

"If you'll be my girlfriend, it will be." Heero muttered in her ear.

Raven smiled evilly, and lent in close to Heero's face. Temptingly close to his lips.

"Mission Accepted." She whispered.

Heero placed one of his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They remained on the dance floor for a while afterwards. Not realising Keith had seen them and was extremely happy for Raven. So happy he'd sent another bottle of champagne up to their area for them.

Evan glanced up at the clock. It was quarter past one in the morning.

"Okay guess I lost." He muttered getting up, "I think we should get some sleep though."

Hotaru nodded and kicked Duo's shin, waking him up.

"Bed. Upstairs." She said him, "You'd be better off there."

Duo got up and sleepily left the room. Trowa got up as well.

"Reba, when we're all awake tomorrow, head to the person that won the bet." Evan told Reba, "If they get in at two. It's Hotaru. If it's Three. It's Trowa. Any later, stay with Raven."

Reba barked softly and laid his head back down. Evan, Hotaru and Trowa then headed upstairs to their rooms.

Several bodies sat bolt up right and eyes snapped open as a piecing howl echoed through the house. Curses flew from mouths as the bodies untangled themselves from the sheets and dashed to their doors. Banging them open six sleepy faces looked down at Reba as he finished his howl.

"Reba what the hell are you doing!" Hotaru muttered.

"I believe he was trying to wake up someone who asked for an alarm call." Raven smiled, fully awake, "Besides, you must have forgot to tell Wufei not to lock his door. Otherwise it would only be Wufei awake."

Hotaru just shrugged. Reba glanced at Raven then walked over to Trowa and sat looking up at him.

"No fair he got it right." Hotaru sighed, "Guess you came in at three this morning then Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes as Trowa took the money from Reba's pouch.

"I can't believe you made a bet on what time we'd get in." She laughed, "Anyway I think we best start getting ready. It may only be seven, but they'll be a lot of traffic on the road."

Wufei nodded and headed into the bathroom.

"Hang on, Duo's not up." Evan pointed out.

Raven just smiled and walked over to his door. She opened it and allowed Reba to walk in. Then she shut it.

"You have three seconds to get in your rooms." She stated, walking into her own.

Immediately, Hotaru and Evan disappeared into their rooms. Heero, Quatre and Trowa followed suit.

The doors had only just been shut, when Reba howled again. It was followed by a scream and then a thud. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei ran to Duo's door and opened it. There they saw Duo crawling away from his bed on the floor. His bed sheets were tangled round his legs.

"Guess Reba scared him." Hotaru giggled from behind them.

"Get him up Reba!" Raven's voice called, "We haven't the time to dilly dally about."

Reba walked round to Duo. He then took hold of his braid and dragged him out the room and into the bathroom. A splash and another scream followed. Reba walked out the bathroom with Evan.

"Thought he may need a hand getting him in the bath." Evan answered to the curious looks he was getting.

"Whatever Evan." Hotaru smiled, and headed back to her room.

"Aren't you guys ready yet?" Raven asked, closing her bedroom door.

All five guys turned to face her and saw she was fully dressed.

"Raven, I swear you only need an hour sleep." Evan muttered, wandering back to his room, "The way you can wake up and not be tired after only a few hours sleep proves it. You gotta have some weird sleeping pattern or something."

The others shook their heads and went back into their own rooms, as Raven headed downstairs. All of them missed the sight of a soaking wet Duo coming out the bathroom and heading into his own room.

At five to eight everyone was ready to leave. They were just heading for the door, when the phone rang. Evan answered it as, Raven grabbed her car keys.

"Raven!" Evan called, "It's for you."

Raven took the phone and talked a few moments with the caller. She fell silent after a short time. Surprising the others she put the caller on hold.

"Hotaru take the jeep and the guys to the competition." She ordered, handing over her keys, "This is gonna take a while. Make sure to film Wufei for me."

Hotaru nodded and led the guys into the garage, as Raven went into the study to take the call there.

"Hotaru, why did Raven not come?" Quatre asked as they drove out the garage.

"Rave's been expecting a long distance call for the past few days." Hotaru answered, "I think that may be it. But I have no idea what it's about."

The lads fell silent, wondering what Raven was up to. Hotaru switched the radio on, so there wasn't total silence as she drove.

It was well past ten o'clock at night when they got back. Evan met them in the living room. Reba was laid by his feet.

"What's up with you then?" Hotaru asked, putting the car keys away.

"Wufei, Raven guessed you would do well and has left the gift in the box there for you." Evan stated, pointing at a large box on the coffee table, "She asked that I tell you when you came in."

"And Raven is doing what right now?" Hotaru asked, poking Evan in his arm.

"In the study trying to finish up some work." Evan answered, batting her hand away, "She's been working on it since you left. Think its some building plans or something. But I do know she needs to get them complete tonight."

"Wow!" Wufei gasped, he'd opened the box whilst Evan had been talking.

Inside was a set of Chinese robes. A dragon was twisted on the back and on the left breast on the front. Chinese symbols were written over the top of the one on the breast.

"So what do they mean?" Duo asked, curious.

"Solitary Dragon." Wufei answered, replacing the robes back in the box.

"Bet you Rave already had them ordered when we left today." Hotaru muttered, "Anyway I'm gonna check on her."

She left the room. The others all followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They'd just walked into the Study when Nancy followed them in. She smiled and walked past them to the sofa near the coffee table.

"You called Raven?" She asked.

"Yes I'll need a black coffee please." She answered, absently flicking through a stack of papers, "And some light snacks if you don't mind."

"I'll bring them straight over." Nancy said and left the study.

Hotaru walked round to Raven.

"What you up to Cuz?" She asked, eyeing all the stacks of paper on the table along with her laptop.

Raven glanced up at her.

"Sorry Taru I'm just trying to work out a few things." She answered, typing on the laptop, "Could you just flick through those two piles and see if you can find the land details?"

Hotaru shrugged and sat down on the other sofa and began going through the papers.

"Raven do you need anymore help?" Quatre asked.

Raven spun round and faced him.

"Thank god your back." She smiled, "I need the details on that architect you mentioned to me before. I've got a few things to sort out with him tonight, so I don't miss my chance of getting this stuff sorted."

Quatre nodded and left the room to get the details.

"What exactly are you working on?" Duo asked.

"Building permission, materials gathering, architect hiring, and not to mention cost evaluating." Raven answered, "Lend a hand if you think you can. May save me some time."

Heero sat next to her and took up some papers. Wufei sat next to Hotaru and began helping her. Duo and Trowa sat on the floor and started going through materials lists. Quatre returned and started helping too. Evan left them to it.

An hour later, Raven finished off the last of her coffee, and stretched.

"Rave go for a swim." Hotaru sighed, "We can sort out the next few things. You need to relax."

"But Leon said he was gonna ring back with an answer." Raven argued, "I need…"

"Raven we can answer a phone." Trowa said, "We know what needs sorting. Go relax. You'll just make yourself worn out."

"But…" Raven began, but stopped as Heero grabbed her chin.

He turned her face towards his.

"Leave this to us. We can sort it out." He told her, "Go relax yourself. Take a long swim, like Hotaru said. It'll do you good."

Raven nodded, got up and left.

"I think it's safe to declare you're a couple." Hotaru smirked, "Raven listens to you more then me when you tell her to relax. A clear sign you're together."

"Are you?" Quatre questioned.

Heero nodded, and carried on typing on the laptop.

"Take care of her Heero." Quatre said, "Don't let her over work herself. And never hurt her. I mean it. Don't you ever hurt her."

Heero glanced up at Quatre and saw how serious he was.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her." He replied.

Duo kept his mouth shut for once and got on with what he was doing. The phone rang and Hotaru answered it.

Raven headed into the study after having her swim. It was two o'clock in the morning. She found Heero typing on her laptop. Duo was lent against the sofa helping Heero with some figures. Wufei and Hotaru were both on the other sofa. Hotaru was on the phone, whilst Wufei was looking through some sheets of paper. Trowa and Quatre were working together on something else. Raven looked at them again and saw how close they were sitting. As well as the fact that Quatre was actually leaning against him slightly.

'Seems I will be having words with him shortly.' She thought, sitting down beside Heero.

"How was your swim?" Heero asked, smiling at her.

"Extremely relaxing." Raven teased, "Wasn't sure whether to leave you all working here and go to bed. But I got a call from Diego on my mobile, so I came here."

Hotaru waved her hand at Raven, to gain her attention.

"Yes…so we are able to do that much whilst we wait for confirmation? That's good. But what about… ah… you knew what I was going to say… yes… will you let us know as soon as possible? Yes that's great… thanks… bye."

Hotaru then hung up the phone.

"That was Leon." She told Raven, "We can purchase all the materials and mark out the layout of the buildings we want. But until we get the architect and building permission, there's little else we can do."

"That's okay. We have the architect." Raven smiled, "Diego rang me earlier, and confirmed it. We'll be having a meeting with him once he gets back from his holiday. By then we should have the building permission."

"So that means what?" Duo asked.

"Work complete for the night." Hotaru sighed, "You do realise though we haven't worked out the cost for all this. The bank may not help you out."

"Correction." Quatre said, "We have the cost here. Just finished working it all out."

"And?" Wufei prompted.

"The total cost will be about sixteen thousand and fifty pounds." Trowa stated, "But that is just an estimate."

Raven took her laptop off Heero and ran her hands over it, typing quickly.

"Whoa!" Duo gasped, "She's fast!"

"I think you may have estimated that a little wrong." Raven said, as her screen showed up figures, "It would be more nineteen thousand pounds. Then again it may go up, depending on what the architect comes up with."

"But what is this all for?" Quatre asked, "You haven't told us."

Raven looked straight at Quatre. He shrunk back as her piecing gaze never left his face.

"I know I haven't told you." She answered, "But you will have to wait and find out. I am after all only making use of the grounds behind the house."

Raven then turned her laptop off, and turned her gaze away from Quatre.

"I think we should go to bed." Hotaru said, as Duo yawned.

Everyone agreed. As they tidied up, Raven moved closer to Quatre.

"I'd like a word with you later on, after we've all rested for a while." She told him quietly, "I'll expect you in the Private Library from ten onwards."

Quatre glanced at Raven confused. But she had already left the study with Heero. The others all followed soon after.

Raven glanced at her watch and saw it had gone eleven. She smiled to herself and carried on memorizing the spells in the book she was reading. Since she had first begun learning spells, she'd found her magic level had risen. She could now read the books in the next cabinet. To her surprise she had found a book filled with pranks in it. As well as a few books that would help her with a few things she had to do later. All these she had put aside and focused on learning all she could before Quatre arrived. Reba was stationed outside the library to warn her of his arrival. Now she was left to divulge spell after spell.

A whine caught her ear. Quickly she put the book away and locked the cabinet. She then sat back down and made it look like she was typing on her laptop. A knock at the door, made her look up.

"Come in." She called.

In walked Quatre.

"Have a seat Quatre, I will be with you in a second." She smiled.

Quatre sat down opposite her. Through her sharp senses, Raven could tell he was nervous as to why she'd called him here. Deciding to put him out of his misery, she looked up at him.

"To begin with Quatre I want you to be honest with me." Raven told him, "And I'll know if you try to keep anything hidden. Now tell me what's going on between you and Trowa? Are you both an item? Or just close friends?"  
Quatre suddenly turned bright red. This was obviously not what he had expected.

"Er…" He stuttered.

"Que-chan." Raven said gently, "It doesn't bother me if you are gay. Or that you and Trowa are dating. That's if you are. I have no problem against it. I'd just like to confirm what I suspect."

"You… suspected it?" Quatre gasped.

Raven nodded. Quatre sighed.

"Then yes. Trowa and I are dating." He confessed, "The other lads know about it. But swore not to tell. Said it was up to us to tell. I wasn't sure about your reaction."

"Que-chan, my reaction is only that of joy." Raven grinned, "You're happy. That's all that matters. But I swear if he hurts you he will have me to deal with. And I will tell him that. Besides Diego and Leon are a couple. So I'm used to it."

Quatre looked up at her shocked.

"Now let's go get a drink shall we." Raven suggested, standing up, her laptop under her arm.

She and Quatre then left the room.

Trowa and Wufei were training in the gym together when Raven walked in. Heero and Duo were just getting ready to train as well. Raven closed the door behind her and walked straight over to where Wufei and Trowa were training. Keeping one arm against her body, concealing what she was carrying.

"Er… Rave... Their training." Duo said, watching her with Heero.

Raven ignored him. She reached Trowa and Wufei. Wufei caught sight of her and moved aside. He was just in time, as Raven brought up an extremely large sword. She pinned Trowa by his throat with it. Both her hands were on the hilt. Trowa's back hit the wall.

"You'll forgive me for disturbing your training, but I needed to have a few serious words with Trowa." Raven stated, "You can carry on in a few minutes."

Wufei backed away.

"Raven what are you up to?" Heero asked, walking over to where Wufei was stood, Duo beside him.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment Heero." Raven answered, "And I advise you stay back. This sword may appear heavy. But is in fact light and extremely sharp. I also know how to use it."

"So what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Trowa asked, a little nervous at being pinned between a wall and Raven's sword.

Before Raven could say anything, Quatre walked into the gym with Evan, Hotaru and Reba.

"Ooooookay what's going on here?" Hotaru said, a little puzzled.

Quatre had paled. Evan just caught sight of the look in Raven's eyes and grinned. Reba ran over to his mistress and sat facing everyone else.

"Raven… why… why are you doing this?" Quatre stuttered.

"Quatre relax." Evan smiled, "If Raven was going to kill him, he'd be dead by now. Trust me, I know what's she's like with that sword."

If anything, Quatre paled more.

"Trowa, since we now have a crowd that can be distracting, I will say what I have to say. And you will listen and take heed." Raven stated her voice cold and hard, "If you ever dare to hurt, harm or in any way betray Quatre. I will personally hunt you down and kill you. But I will do it with a surgeon's accuracy that will cause you as much pain as possible. Is that clear?"

Shocked and surprised looks passed between everyone else.

"Understood fully Raven." Trowa said.

"Well now that's settled, you can return to your training." Raven replied, moving the sword and walking off towards the gym door, Reba at her heels.

"Hang on Rave, what the hell was all that about?" Hotaru demanded.

Raven faced her, and then looked at Quatre.

"I just gave Trowa the 'look after my friend that you're dating talk', that's all." Raven shrugged, and walked out the gym.

Hotaru glanced at Quatre then Trowa.

"Hell, you best be careful there Trowa. If you ever harm Que-chan, Rave will keep her word." Hotaru sighed, "Hang on, you and Quatre are dating! No fair! Rave always finds out everything before me!"

With that Hotaru left the gym, followed by a laughing Evan.

"That was all to warn you to look after Quatre." Duo muttered, to Trowa, "Yikes!"

Heero just smiled, knowing Raven was only making a point, that Quatre was like family to her, and she would protect him. The lads then got on with their training. Quatre sat watching them.

Raven eyed the gym door. It was Thursday. She was at college with Hotaru and the lads. Now it was their gym lesson before lunch. She didn't actually want to do it.

"Rave just ignore what the others say." Hotaru whispered to her, "So what if we're more talented then we've ever let on. It doesn't matter."

Raven nodded. Then she and Hotaru walked out of the changing rooms together.

They walked over to where the lads were stood waiting for the teacher.

"Guess what's on today's schedule." Duo told then, "He's getting us to do mat exercises."

Raven sighed with relief. She loved doing gym, but hated to show her talent off. Never did she like to be a show off.

"Okay let's begin!" Tobias called, "When I call your name I want to see you cross the mats. You can do cartwheels, summersaults or anything you like. Now, Catolonia!"

Dorothy moved forward. She did a series of cartwheels across the mats. Hildi was called next and did a couple of cartwheels. Duo did the same during his turn. Trowa did summersaults. Quatre did cartwheels.

"Good aren't they." Hotaru whispered, to Raven, "Makes you wonder where they learnt it all."

"Sohmara!"

Hotaru moved forward. She did a series of summersaults with an added twist at the end. Wufei ended up next and did some summersaults. Heero followed doing the same. Raven sighed. She knew Hotaru wanted her to show skill, but she didn't want to show off.

"Sohmara!"

Raven moved forward. She took a deep breath then did three summersaults with a 360 degrees twist at the end. Landing perfectly.

When she looked up, she saw Relena was surprised but still glaring at her.

'No pleasing her at any rate.' Raven thought moving away from the mat.

"Wait a moment Sohmara." Tobias said, walking over to her.

Raven stopped and faced him. Hotaru glanced over, wondering what the teacher may have to say to her. In the end Raven didn't walk over to where Hotaru was stood with the lads. She walked over to the other end of the gym and sat down to read a leaflet that the teacher had given her.

"Okay something seems weird." Duo commented.

None of them got chance to dwell on it. Once everyone had had one go on the mats, Tobias had then sent them to practice on the other mats set up around the gym. He then headed over to Raven, and began talking with her.

Hotaru sat down with the others in their usual spot outside. Duo and Quatre were spreading out the lunch. Heero was sat leant against the tree. Trowa was sat next to Quatre and Wufei was sat next to Hotaru. Only Raven was missing.

"Can anyone even guess at what the teacher wanted to talk with Rave about?" She asked, reaching for a bottle of water.

Wufei opened one and passed it over.

"No idea." Duo answered, "But here comes Peacecraft."

Heero sighed and looked away. The others all began eating their lunch.

"Sohmara, where is your cousin?" Relena asked, as soon as she reached them, "I really need to speak with her."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Peacecraft." Hotaru muttered, "I don't know everything she does."

"Well you should." Relena retorted, "Especially when I need to talk with her."

"Now what's going on?" Raven asked, walking up.

Everyone glanced up at her. Heero noticed she looked tired. But what he noticed the most was the fact that her eyes were closed slightly. A sure sign she had a headache.

"Ah Sohmara, I wanted to talk with you." Relena said, "Please come with me now."

"Peacecraft I have only just got out of my gym lesson." Raven replied, looking at her, "Its lunchtime, and I'm starving. So I would rather eat my lunch then talk with you at the moment. It will have to wait."

Raven then sat down beside Heero. He slid his arm round her waist and handed her over a bottle of water. Hotaru caught sight of his look of concern for her.

"Sohmara I don't care if you have just got out your gym lesson." Relena argued, "You shouldn't have private lessons with the teacher. Ones that cause rumours to spread round that you and he are having an affair. Besides I have something of importance to talk with you about. And it cannot wait."  
Wufei, Trowa, Hotaru, Duo and Heero had all tensed at the accusation that had been made. Quatre looked shocked. Raven had just smiled.

"You certainly don't know much." She said, "I am not having private lessons with Tobias. Nor am I having an affair with him. Why would I when I have a boyfriend that I care deeply about. Your informants got it wrong."

The others glanced at Raven, surprised by her coolness.

"Oh and exactly what where you doing with Tobias then?" Relena demanded, "I doubt your boyfriend would like it."

"Tobias was trying to convince me to join the college gymnastics team. He's been testing out my gymnastics as soon as the lesson had ended." Raven explained, "As for my boyfriend not liking it. Why don't you ask him, since he's sat right here."

Relena's eyes darted round the five lads.

"Are you saying you're dating one of the five lads you get to hang out with." Relena laughed, "I highly doubt it."

"Then get your brain in gear. I don't take kindly to those who accuse my girlfriend of things she would not do." Heero stated, standing up and offering his hand to Raven, "Care to go elsewhere?"

Raven smiled and took his hand. Both of them then walked off together. Leaving Relena looking shocked. Hotaru and the others carried on with their lunches.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weekend arrived and none were more happy to see it arrive then Raven. She'd had nothing but hassle off Relena and Relena's friends every since she and Heero had said they were dating. Hotaru glanced at her as they left college on the Friday.

"Okay everyone but Heero into the jeep." Hotaru ordered, taking the jeep car keys off her cousin, who was too distracted to be bothered.

"Why everyone but him?" Duo asked as he sat in the back of the jeep.

"Because I'm trusting Heero with my car." Hotaru answered, "And with my cousin who really needs to get away somewhere for a few hours to chill. Any problems with that?"

The others shook their heads and settled into the jeep. Hotaru got in the drivers seat and handed Heero her car keys.

"Look after my car. As well as my Cousin." She told him, as he took the keys, "My advice is to take her somewhere peaceful. Mountainside or something. But make sure it's away from a populated area."

Heero nodded and stepped back away from the jeep. Hotaru drove off. Raven turned and faced him.

"Peacecraft is heading this way." She warned.

Heero pushed her round to the convertible, and helped her get in. He then got in the drivers seat. Once ready he drove off, not even looking at Peacecraft as she tried to catch his attention.

Raven was totally quiet as he drove through the town. As soon as they got on the open road, he noticed she relaxed more.

"Where do you fancy going?" He asked, "Was told to take you somewhere to chill. Hotaru did suggest a mountainside."

Raven smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know a place." She answered, "Take the next right then carry on driving straight for seventeen miles."

Heero smiled and did as she said.

Evan looked surprised as Hotaru and the lads arrived back from college in the jeep.

"Where's your car Hotaru?" He asked.

"Heero has it." She answered, getting a cold drink, "He's taken Raven somewhere to chill out. Peacecraft has done nothing but hassle her, after finding out she's dating Heero."

"She'll need it." Evan sighed, "Guess I'll have to tell her about the architect when she gets back."

"Evan spill." Hotaru ordered, "We've all helped out with sorting it all out."

"He's back from his holiday and has agreed to come round here tomorrow to discuss the designs and everything with Raven. Leon rang and confirmed we were okay for it. He and Diego will also be here."

Hotaru nodded then left to head upstairs to her room. Trowa saw Wufei glance after her, then look away.

"Apart from Peacecraft's interference, how is college going for both of them?" Evan asked, pouring out cool drinks for the lads.

"I'd say their enjoying it." Quatre answered, "Certainly showing they know what their doing in all the classes their in with us."

Evan smiled, and handed out the drinks.

"Evan stop me if I'm wrong, but don't you think this trip Raven's been sent on with Heero is a little planned out." Duo said, "Taru seems a little pleased with herself."

"No doubt she'd got a picnic in the trunk of her car. As well as swimming gear in case they need it too." Evan replied, "Yes Duo, this is planned out. I know Hotaru too well for it not to be planned."

Quatre giggled behind his hand.

"Hotaru's forever helping Heero out." Trowa muttered, "He won't be allowed to be the emotionless Heero soon."

The others all started laughing. That was something that would be interesting to see.

Heero stared up at the mountain they were parked at the base of. There was a beautiful lake nearby with a few trees scattered about.

"Have you been here before?" He asked, looking over at Raven.

She smiled and moved round to the trunk of the car.

"I have been here a few times. To train with a Master. But he's on holiday at the moment. He fell ill and is on holiday recovering." She answered opening the trunk and looking inside, "I swear I'm going to kill Taru."

"What's wrong?" Heero asked alarmed, walking round to her.

Raven just pointed at the trunk. Heero looked. There inside the trunk was a basket with a picnic packed neatly in it. Next to it was two towel rolls, with a little note on top on them. The note was written in Hotaru's handwriting. It said: Just in case you need them.

"She planned this then." Heero muttered.

Raven just sighed and leant back against the car. Heero moved over to her, and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"It doesn't matter that she did plan this." He told her, "It gives us time away from college and from the others. No one here to bother us, or stop us from being together."

Raven put her arms round his neck.

"I guess if you put it that way, it is okay that she planned it." She smiled, "Would you care to have a picnic by the lake, since Hotaru has supplied us with everything we need."

"I'll carry the basket, if you'll grab the towel rolls." He replied, "It may be fun to have a swim later on."

Raven laughed. Both of them picked up the basket and towel rolls. Raven shut the trunk and then both of them wandered over to the lake to pick their spot.

Ten o'clock that night Reba raised his head from the floor. He'd heard a car. Then he heard the garage. Instantly he was on his feet running down the stairs and past a startled Quatre and Duo to get to the living room.

"I guess Raven is home finally." Quatre smiled, as he watched Reba run into the living room.

"Oh are they finally back." Hotaru said, walking out the library with Trowa and Wufei, "Been a long time really haven't they."

The lads laughed and all of them walked into the living room. There they found Raven sat with Heero on a sofa. Reba was laid across both of their laps. His head resting on Raven's arm.

"I take it he's comfortable with you dating his mistress then." Evan stated walking in, "Never has he laid on anyone but Raven."

Hotaru glanced round and spotted the picnic basket in the kitchen. She smiled and faced Raven again. Only to find an answering smile there. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her. Raven winked at her, and nodded to the ceiling. Hotaru nodded at her. They'd talk later upstairs.

"So where have you been all this time?" Duo asked.

"Driving there, wandering round there, then driving back from there." Raven answered, stroking Reba's head.

"Where's there?" Duo questioned.

"The place we drove to." Heero replied, causing Hotaru and Evan to start laughing.

"You're not going to get a straight answer out of them, Duo." Quatre warned, "If they don't want to tell, they won't. And you don't actually need to know."

Duo was about to say something, when Raven's mobile went off. Reba raised his head, allowing Raven to get her phone and answer it.

"Hello! Yes this is she. … … Well no one else answers my phone. … … … … … I just got in would be a good reason. … … … … That's what the others are trying to work out. … … … … No I won't tell you. … … … No, I don't need to know that. … … … Quite sure. … … … … Why did you ring me? … … … … Like I said earlier I've just got in. … … … … … None of your business. … … … Tell me what you want, before I hang up. … … … … Don't test me, because I will do it. … … … … … … … … … I'm hanging up now… … … …"

Raven hung up the phone. She held it in her hand. It rang again after a few moments. She answered it again.

"Told you I'd hang up… … … Yes I knew it would be you ringing… … … I'm psychic that's why… … … … I saw your number… … … … it shows up as the person whose ringing you… … … … … Why did you ring me? … … … … … … … … … … … … … Fine I'll sort it out tomorrow… … … … First thing tomorrow. It will be my priority… … … … Have I ever let you down before? … … … … Exactly. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow."

Raven hung up again.

"Evan remind me why I let people have my number on speed dial?" She sighed.

"So they can get in touch with you faster then having to search through their phone book." Evan said.

"Who was it?" Hotaru asked.

"Keith from the club." Raven answered, "Seems he's had a few more problems since I last saw him. Gonna have to head over there tomorrow, about tenish. Get it all straightened out."

"We have the architect coming round tomorrow." Evan remembered, "Leon and Diego are round as well."

"Great a busy day tomorrow." Raven muttered leaning back on the sofa.

"Need us out from under your feet?" Trowa asked.

Raven looked straight at him.

"Trowa this is as much my home as it is yours. Officially I'm the owner." She told him, "I still class it as all of ours home. So it's up to you what you do. You won't be in the way no matter what."

"It also means you can decorate and refurnish your rooms if you so wish." Hotaru added, "So long as you don't paint your room bright pink or any shade of pink for that matter. We don't care. They're your rooms. Do with them as you wish. Just remember though, that you keep your own rooms tidy."

"Quatre I would have thought you would have known this from the start." Raven smiled, "You knowing me better then the others."

Quatre grinned, "I did know it. But wasn't fully sure. I guess though I can change my room round the way I'm after then."

Raven nodded.

"Feel free." Hotaru smirked, "If you need any materials of any kind ask Evan. He has the best contacts for that."

Evan just shrugged.

"It's my job to know these things." He muttered, "Anyway I think we all need some sleep. I predict a long day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. Reba leapt down off Raven and Heero allowing them to get up. They all then left the room and headed upstairs. Reba followed Raven.

Hotaru sneaked into Raven's room, just after everyone had come upstairs to bed.

"So Rave what did you get up to?" She asked sitting next to Reba on the bed.

Raven walked out the walk in wardrobe smiling, and untying her hair from the braid she'd had it in.

"We enjoyed the picnic you sorted out for us, and yes we did go for a swim." She answered, now sitting on the bed as well, "We also went for a stroll up the mountain."

"A stroll! That mountain is steep as hell." Hotaru argued, "What else did you do? Obviously you aren't gone that long just doing what you've told me."

"Hotaru stop prying." Raven replied, "It's not like I'm going to tell you every little thing we did and in detail."

Hotaru just grinned.

"I think I can guess." She said, "And I think your right. I don't want every little detail."

Reba nosed Raven's hand and she absently began stroking him.

"Rave I really hope you can just tune Peacecraft out, when we head back to college on Monday." Hotaru sighed, "I hate to see you getting tensed up like that. To be honest that's why I did what I did for you today. I snuck out before lunch and sorted it all out so it was in the trunk ready for when we left."

"And I'm grateful." Raven smirked, "I know a few ways to prevent Peacecraft from causing me to get tensed up. But I also know a few pranks. How is your level of magic, dear cousin?"

Hotaru stared at her.

"I'm almost done with the first cabinet, but I still can't read the books in the second one." She answered.

"Well as soon as you can read them, let me know." Raven told her, "I found an interesting book in there, containing nothing but pranks. It's in our Grandfather's handwriting. We can have a bit of fun with them."

Hotaru nodded, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"I better get to bed." Hotaru yawned, getting off the bed, "Night Cuz."

"Night." Raven replied as she shut the door.

Raven then climbed under the covers and lay down. Reba curled up near her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Raven wasn't to be found anywhere, when the others all got up.

"Evan where is Rave?" Hotaru asked, as she walked into the living room, with the lads behind her.

"She dashed out this morning." Evan answered, "Has a few things to do before meeting up with Keith at the club. She also has a few errands. Lela and Kane are getting a bit much for the others with their family. Seems Annabel asked Rave to pick up a few things for them. And I was asked to ask you Master Quatre what is going to be happening with the puppies."

"Well I don't think we'll be able to keep them all." Quatre smiled, "I think we'll have to get them good homes somewhere."

"Be a good idea to keep at least one for Lela and Kane." Annabel said, walking into the room and hearing the conversation, "And I think I know which one."

Quatre nodded, "Would you be able to find homes for the others?"

"I'll do that. Just make sure once I have, that Lela and Kane can rejoin you. It seems they miss you a great deal."

Quatre smiled and nodded again.

"Now that's settled, can we get some breakfast." Hotaru sighed, "I know it's gone eight but I'm in no mood to cook myself."

"Nancy was rustling up something in the main kitchen." Annabel told her, "I'll see if she has any spare for you all."

Hotaru thanked her and sat down on a sofa. The lads joined her. All of them seemed over tired. But for no real reason.

Six o'clock that night, Hotaru peeked into the study, and found Raven was sat talking with a tall blonde haired guy. Diego and Leon were sat beside her.

'Must be the architect.' She thought before disappearing off.

Raven heard the door shut, and smiled.

"So you will be able to begin the building once the materials have arrived?" She checked.

"Yes. But you do need builders as well." The architect said, "Apart from that, I will supervise the building to make sure it is done to the layout we agreed on."

"That's great. We have the builders on standby ready." Raven replied, "Thank you for coming over and sorting everything out for me."

They all stood up. Raven shook hands with the architect and he left with Diego and Leon. Once she'd heard the front door, Raven slipped out the study and ran the full length of the mansion to the indoor swimming pool. Once there she stripped down to the swimming costume she had on and dived into the water.

"Rave did you just…" Hotaru muttered, and stopped as she saw her in the pool.

Trowa and Wufei had walked in behind her.

"I take it your business went well." Wufei smiled, as Raven surfaced near them.

"Incredibly." Raven laughed, "The building will begin on Tuesday once they've marked out the area. I get to advertise for employees to run it all. So it's almost done!"

Hotaru giggled.

"I take it you have a few secrets that you're keeping from us all." Trowa sighed.

"Well it's meant to be a surprise." Raven argued, "Besides, Harry and the builders have strict orders to prevent anyone, but myself, Evan and Terry from going near the building site."

Trowa and Wufei shook their heads. Quatre, Duo, Heero and Evan walked in.

"Diego and Leon have left with the architect I guess." Evan said.

"Yes, they were getting a lift off him into town." Raven explained, "Leon's car is in the garage."

"Well I will get the Study tidied then." Evan replied, "Then I believe I will lock up and head to bed."

Raven nodded and sank underwater. Evan left the room, followed by a still giggling Hotaru. The lads followed them out, leaving Raven to have her swim.

Two weeks later, the building was progressing. Raven was constantly on her laptop during her Pacifism lessons. Much to Relena's annoyance. The lads had tried and failed to find out what was being built. Hotaru had laughed at their attempts.

"Raven can't you tell us what it is that's getting built?" Duo whined, during lunch at college.

"Duo, the building may have progressed to a level where you can see part of it from the manor windows. But that doesn't mean I will be telling you what is getting built." Raven replied, typing on her laptop, "You'll find out soon enough as it is."

"Rave, I take it the people that keep visiting you are something to do with what's going on." Hotaru guessed, opening a bottle of water.

Raven glanced at her, a smile on her face. But she didn't say anything.

"Peacecraft alert." Wufei warned, laying out beside Hotaru.

The subject was changed, and everyone began eating their lunches.

"Sohmara a word please." Relena said.

"What about?" Raven asked, "I'm a little busy."

Before Relena could say anything, Raven's mobile went off. She answered it.

"Hello! Yes… okay. Wait a minute then."

Raven closed the top of her laptop down and moved it onto the grass.

"Be back in a minute." She said to Heero, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

She then walked off and carried on with her phone conversation.

"Are you going to stand there waiting till Rave has finished on the phone?" Hotaru asked, "As you're blocking the sun."

Relena moved then glared at Hotaru.

"Are you so vain you need the sun's light to shine on you to show off your looks." Relena scoffed.

"I advise you leave now before you anger anyone." Wufei stated coldly, surprising the other lads, "As I'd say I'm close to getting extremely angry with you."

Relena glanced at him shocked. She then walked over to where Raven had just finished on her phone.

"Great now she's collared Raven." Quatre sighed.

"At least she left us alone." Hotaru muttered, squeezing her bottle of water tight in her hand.

This caused the water to spill over the top and soak her whole arm.

"Dammit!" She swore, and flung the bottle aside.

Raven walked over and saw what had happened.

"Taru on your feet now." She ordered.

Hotaru stood up, slight anger flickering in her eyes.

"Go get yourself sorted out." Raven said, handing over her car keys, "You'll find the jeep to be faster then your car."

Hotaru eyed her. Then took the keys and ran off.

"What are you waiting for, Wufei?" Raven asked him, "An invitation? Follow her. I don't think the college would be very impressed if she put bullet holes in the walls."

Wufei stood up and ran after Hotaru.

"Is there something going on between them?" Trowa questioned, as Raven sat beside Heero.

"They're dating." Raven answered, "Got together during a training session in the gym back home. And before you ask Duo. Yes I have warned Wufei to look after Hotaru. Unlike Trowa, he didn't get a sword to the throat."

"Go on…" Quatre coaxed, "Although I have a feeling I don't want to know."

"Let's just say he won't ever want to get in the same pin again. Or he will get his neck broken." Raven said, innocently.

"You caught him between your thighs." Heero sighed, "Ouch!"

"How is that bad?" Duo asked.

"Add the fact that she can cross her legs over twice and you have one hell of a tight pin." Trowa answered, "But I think there may have been something else."

"Just a small dagger against his groine." Raven added.

All the lads cringed.

"Raven I must admit you certainly know how to stop anyone from hurting your friends and family." Trowa muttered, "Mind you I guess that goes for Hotaru too."

"You got that right." Heero murmered, "She collared me later that night we'd worked out the financials for the building. Frigging shit me up."

"How so?" Duo grinned, "Do tell! Must be interesting for you to get scared."

"How do you like to wake up and find a stick on dynamite strapped to you, whilst your tied down!" Heero argued.

"Okay, that's not scary." Duo smirked.

"Add the fact the dynamite was lit. And yeah you get scary." Heero muttered, "That flame got right near the end of the wick before Taru put it out."

Raven looked at him, and then glanced round the others.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention Taru has a thing for dynamite." She said, casually, "Not to mention anything that explodes. Reckon it's because her Father, my Uncle made his own fireworks. Mind you Mother said I always followed after Father. Always in the garage playing with engines. Where as Sere followed after Mother. She loved playing with Yoyo's and learning how to use them to do tricks."

All five lads stared at her. Raven shrugged and carried on eating her lunch. Her mind trailing to thoughts of Serena and what she was up to. The five months were up. Would she return or would she remain in the past. Raven hadn't reminded Hotaru of the date. Preferring to worry over it alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katya shoved her things in the bag then zipped it up.

"I don't care what they say anymore." She muttered to herself, as tears fell down her face, "I'm going home. I want my sister!"

She put her jacket on and shouldered the bag. Just as she reached the front door, her parents and family spotted her.

"Where do you think you're going Katya?" Her Mother cried, "You have college tomorrow at nine, and work after that. You can't be going out late at night."

"Mam she's always doing things like this." Rache said, "Not to mention muttering about two none existent people called Nasta and Tansa. None of the others that know her, know who they are."

Katya ignored them and opened the door.

"If you leave this house you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight young lady!" Her Mother yelled.

Katya smiled and faced her, and the others.

"So?" She replied, "I'm leaving. Never coming back. I'm going home to where I'm wanted. You will never see me again. And good riddance!"

Katya then walked out the door. Her family ran to the door after her. All of them, especially her Father yelling abuse to her. It shocked them all when an army truck pulled up at the kerb. They fell silent as two men got out.

"Katya, it's good to see you again." One of the men smiled, "Lieutenant!"

The second man ran forward.

"Sir!" He said, saluting.

"Take Katya's bag." The first man ordered.

Katya handed over her bag to the Lieutenant, and he took it back to the truck.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Commander Stanton." Katya sighed, "I just need to get away as quick as I can."

"Of course." The Commander replied, "But how many times to I have to tell you. It's Carlos. First names between friends. I have the plane standing by at the airport. We'll have you airborne before the nights out."

Katya nodded and followed him to the truck. Not looking back at the shocked faces of her family. No false family. Nasta and Tansa were her family. And she was returning to them.

"Katya what the hell are you playing at!" Her fake Mother shouted, "Get back here at once!"

Carlos helped Katya into the back of the truck, then climbed up partially.

"Let's go Sergeant!" He called.

The truck started and drove off. Carlos ducked into the back of the truck. A streetlight shone on Carlos's sleeve before he got fully inside the back of the truck.

"Where is she going?" Jay asked.

"No idea." His Father answered, "But that badge on the guy's arm. He's military. And high up. Well if they want the little slut they can have her."

The others all followed him back into the house, and shut the door.

Katya stared at the mountains as she walked towards the black mist. Carlos had driven her to the airport. Then one of his men had flown her here. Another of his men had been waiting to drive her to the mountains. She'd thanked them and had watched them drive off. Now she was ready to return back to her real family. Tears fell down her face as she ran through the mist. Once through she stopped and faced the mist. She took off her bracelet.

"This is the last time." She smiled, and snapped the bracelet.

The mist vanished in seconds. The bracelet dissolved in her hands. Serena was free to return to her family. Wondering where they'd be, she turned back to the road and began running.

Serena stumbled up the driveway and stopped at the door. Hoping to surprise everyone she opened the door and ran in.

"Raven! Hotaru!" She called, dropping her bag near the door.

Evan walked out the study with Reba at his heels. Reba ran over to Serena and began licking her face, as she bent down to stroke him.

"Serena you returned." Evan smiled, "Raven was getting worried. She's at college with Hotaru at the moment."

Serena sighed.

"Why don't you go surprise them there?" Evan suggested, "Take your motorbike. I believe Raven built in a navigations system into it, along with hers and Hotaru's."

Serena stood up and grinned.

"Thanks Evan." She said, heading for the garage, "Would you mind taking my bag to my room?"

"Not at all." Evan replied, "Go see your sister and cousin."

Serena disappeared into the living room. Evan picked up the bag and headed for the stairs. Reba followed him.

Raven sighed as Relena glared at her from across the gym.

"Rave she's just jealous that she can't do the gymnastics you can." Hotaru muttered, "Besides you aren't even joining the gymnastics team."

"Too much bother." Raven admitted, "Let's hope this lesson goes by quickly."

The lads heard her and nodded. Relena was really starting to annoy them all. Although the lesson had only just begun.

"Can I help you miss?" The Receptionist asked.

Serena turned and faced her. She looked pretty and had kind eyes.

"I'm looking for Sohmara Raven." She answered, "Would you be able to tell me if she's in a lesson now?"

"One moment." The woman smiled.

She typed on her computer.

"Sohmara Raven is in a gym lesson now. Double lesson." She told her, "Do you wish to speak with her?"

"Actually I wanted to see her." Serena admitted, "Could I go and see her?"

The woman nodded.

"You want to go left at the first cross section in the corridor. Then after that you want to head straight for three more junctions and then turn right. The gym she's in is room E 46. down that corridor." She said, giving directions.

Serena stared at her, confused. The woman smiled and took out a map. On it she drew a line for Serena to follow to get to her destination.

"There that should help." She smiled, handing it over.

Serena looked over it, and put it down on the desk. She traced the line with her finger.

"Thanks." She beamed and headed off down the corridor, as a man walked out an office near the reception.

He walked over to the reception, after watching Serena disappear round the corner.

"Who was that?" He asked.

The receptionist was about to answer, when Serena ran back round the corner. She picked up the map from the desk.

"I won't get far without this." She laughed, and ran back round the corner.

"I believe she's a friend of Sohmara Raven." The receptionist answered.

"Did she sign in?" The man checked, glancing at the book.

"Oh I forgot to get her too." The woman gasped, "It slipped my mind. I'm sorry Sir."

The man waved away her apology.

"Just make sure you get any others to sign in."

The receptionist nodded, and turned back to her work. The man returned to his office.

Applause broke out as Raven completed a triple summersault with a 360 degrees twist at the end, and landed perfectly.

"Well done Sohmara." Tobias said, "That was done perfectly. You may take a break whilst the others practice. The same goes for you lads and you Sohmara. You all managed to perform the assigned task."

Tobias then walked over to where others were practicing. Duo caught sight of Relena's glare as she was told her summersault wasn't done correctly.

"Hurry on second half of the lesson." Duo muttered.

Raven smiled at him, as she stretched her arms.

"Just ignore her Duo." Hotaru said, "She just wants to appear to be perfect in all she does. Yet she knows hardly how to do anything."

The others nodded. Trowa and Quatre leaned against the walls. The others stood nearby. All of them were watching the others practice and commenting on their moves.

Serena stopped outside a door. A sign next to it said E46.

"This must be it." She sighed, "How far away did it have to be."

She folded the map and placed it safely away inside her pocket. She then took a deep breath and opened the doors. Her eyes scanned the students, trying to spot her sister.

Quatre yawned and covered his mouth to hide it.

"Only twenty minutes till the end of the first lesson." Raven told him, her back to the gym doors, "Then we only have another lesson of gym."

Duo slumped against the wall.

"Why do most of our lessons have Peacecraft in them?" He complained.

"Because she has to be everywhere Heero is." Hotaru muttered, watching a lad do a double summersault, "He's good."

Raven turned to look, as the lad performed the summersault again.

"RAVEN!" A voice screamed.

Everyone spun round to the gym doors. Raven was just in time to see a figure before she was slammed into. Luckily she managed to keep from falling down. Looking down she saw Serena hugging her. Her arms were wrapped tight round her neck.

"Serena!" Hotaru gasped, shocked.

"What's going on here?" Tobias asked, walking over.

"Sere let go of her!" Quatre warned, "She's turning blue!"

Serena leapt back from Raven and she was held steady by Heero as she filled her lungs with air.

"Sorry Rave." Serena said, fiddling with her hands, "I just missed you!"

"I think we could tell that." Hotaru laughed.

Serena turned and saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru! You're here too!" She cried, and dived at her.

Hotaru got caught in a hug too. Only Wufei managed to prevent her from being strangled like Raven had been.

"Excuse me." Tobias said, "But I'd like to know who you are and why you're disturbing my lesson."

"Sorry Tobias." Raven replied, "This is my younger sister, Serena. She's been out of town for five months and has only just got back. I believe she may have come straight here to see myself and my cousin."

"Your younger sister?" Tobias smiled, "I guess that explains why she almost strangled you."

Raven rolled her eyes, but Serena moved closer to her.

"I am sorry for disturbing your lesson." She told Tobias, "Just I missed my Sissy too much to wait for her to come home."

Tobias grinned.

"Sohmara take the rest of the lesson off. You too Sohmara." He stated, "You need time to catch up with your sister."

Raven looked at him shocked. So did Hotaru. Raven went to move and ended up going into a coughing fit.

"I think it may be best if you took the rest of the lesson off as well Yuy, Chang." Tobias added, "It seems Sohmara will need looking after. Winner. You, Barton and Maxwell are close friends with them. Practically family if I can judge Sohmara's treatment of you. Therefore I think it's only fair for you all to take the rest of the lesson off as well. Beside there isn't anything else for you to do today. You may leave."

Tobias turned away and began to walk off.

"What's his name?" Serena asked.

"Tobias Tiernan." Trowa answered.

Serena smiled and turned to his retreating back.

"Thanks Tobias!" She called, "You are one cool teacher!"

Heero helped Raven to leave the gym. Hotaru ran into the changing room to collect hers and Raven's gear. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and Duo ran and got theirs and Heero's. Then all eight of them left the gym and headed home. Seeing as they had no lessons after the gym one.

Evan looked up surprised as Heero carried Raven into the living room from the garage.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Raven told him, "Sere was just a little forceful in the way she greeted me."

Serena walked in with a guilty look on her face. The others all sat down, Sere with them.

"Well an explanation would be good." Evan prompted.

"Sere ran in the gym and nearly strangled Rave as she hugged her." Hotaru said, "That sums it up. But since Raven has shown she's a tough nut there won't be any lingering damage. Just a sore throat for a few hours."

"Sorry Rave." Serena sighed, "I didn't mean to…"

"Sere shut up." Raven cut in, "You're my sister. I expect you to strangle me to death if you haven't seen me for two months. Never mind five."

Serena looked up and a grin appeared on her face.

"Evan how is progress?" Raven questioned, "Harry said he was going to check things over today."

"He came and everything is going to plan." Evan told her, "Or should I say everything is being completed faster then planned. He said he was surprised that so much was getting done so quickly. But that everything was of top quality standards."

"That'll be because of Nancy." Raven smirked, "One of the builders has been eyeing her. She's been taking over snacks for them all. As well as drinks. I think they've been working hard because of her."

"How so?" Evan asked, "I don't get what you're hinting at."

"Nancy tells them she won't bring any snacks over till they've done some hard work, and she can see the sweat shining on their backs." Raven giggled, "Seems they take her literally."

Everyone started laughing. Reba ran in and leapt up onto the sofa Raven was sat on. He crawled over Heero's lap and laid his head on Raven's lap.

"Okay Reba is laid on someone other then Raven." Serena commented, "What have I missed since I've been away?"

Raven and Hotaru both broke into identical smiles. They both then began to tell Serena all she'd missed. Including the fact that the lads were living with them, and that they both were dating two of them. As early as they'd left college, they weren't finished telling her everything till gone half nine. Evan made a snack dinner for them and they all went to bed shortly afterwards.

Luckily the next day was a Saturday. All the same everyone was woken up early by a scream of alarm. It came from Hotaru's room. Everyone ran in, only to find Hotaru laid on her bed with her pillows over her face, as Serena bounced on her bed.

"I'm back!" Serena sang, "I'm back! I'm back!"

"Sere it's four in the morning." Raven sighed, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to get some more rest?"

"But I can't!" Sere cried, jumping down from the bed, "I'm too hyper!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hotaru groaned from the bed.

She then flung her pillow at Serena, hitting her in her side.

"I need more sleep!" She moaned, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Tell you what Sere, come in my room." Raven smiled, "I'm not so tired. Besides I think Hotaru may want some more sleep."

"You think!" Hotaru muttered, from under her covers.

Raven steered Serena out the room and to hers. The others all left Hotaru alone. They all knew it was a little dangerous to bother her early in the morning.

By the more reasonable hour of eight o'clock, everyone was fully awake and downstairs. Serena was bouncing around in the kitchen as Hotaru walked into the living room.

"Next time you do that to me, Sere I will personally see you don't get out of your room till I let you." She sighed, sitting down next to Wufei, "I couldn't get to sleep till gone one this morning."

"Why's that?" Evan asked, bringing over some drinks for everyone, seeing as they were all sat in the same room.

"No idea." Hotaru answered, looking up at him and seeing Raven with a small smile on her face, although she had her nose in a small book, "But it seems Rave may know."

All eyes turned to Raven. She didn't even notice as she turned a page in the book.

"Rave!" Sere called.

Raven glanced up from her book.

"What?" She asked, "I don't have any idea why Hotaru couldn't sleep. And I was smiling at something I had read."

"She was listening." Duo muttered.

"Raven can do both." Evan smiled, "Believe me; she's caught me out with it a few times."

"Anyway, Sere since you're back. You can choose what we do today." Raven said, "We can go out somewhere or stay in and chill."

"I reckon we should hang by the pool." Serena giggled, seeing Hotaru was edgy by what she would choose, "Don't fancy going out yet."

Hotaru sighed.

"Evan can you sort out snacks and drinks for us." She asked, "And we'll get ready."

Serena and Hotaru were the first to leave the room. Wufei, Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Heero followed. Raven paused by the door, before leaving.

"Evan we'll need to sort out the attic at a different time." She told him, "If Hotaru can hear us, the others will be able to soon enough. Her senses aren't that sharp."

Evan nodded.

"Do you think it's a good idea keeping this from them?" He checked.

"Until we have decided what to do up there, yes." Raven sighed, "Sere has yet to be told of her Hells Angels gene. And both of them will need to reach a certain level of magic before they can help us."

"You've progressed another bookcase?" Evan gasped, "You're level is growing quickly. I wonder why."

"My Great Grandfather's diary says it could be because of a few things." Raven muttered, holding up the small book she'd been reading, "But he also says, that there has only ever been one pure Hells Angels gene recorded after the 10th century. And that they alone hold the true power of the gene. The recording of this we have. He says it's been passed down for centuries. Each family has hidden it with their power."

"We'll need to find it." Evan agreed, "I can search the library for you whilst you swim. Will you leave the diary with me for now?"

Raven smiled and handed it over.

"I've already finished reading it." She told him, "Was just reading up on parts of it again."

Evan slipped the small book into his pocket and got on with making drinks. Raven

left the room and headed for her bedroom.

Three hours later, both Raven and Hotaru were getting a little worried about Serena's behaviour. She'd been disappearing off quickly to the bathroom, or her room. Only she'd be gone for ten minutes. And now she looked pale. Something was wrong.

"Hey Sere!" Duo called, "Aren't you coming back in the water?"

"No!" Hotaru answered for her, "I wanna chat to my cousin for a while."

Hotaru didn't give Serena a chance to argue, but pulled her over to a sun lounge and got her to sit down. Raven glanced over and saw them both.

'She'll find out what's going on.' She thought as she got ready to participate in the game of water volley ball.

Heero sighed as Raven drummed her fingers on the table for the tenth time.

"Rave what's bothering you?" He asked.

It was a week later and Serena had enrolled into the college. She had also been told of her Hells Angels gene. Both Raven and Hotaru had noticed she was still slightly pale. But hadn't been able to find out why. Sere had told them she was just a little tired from traveling home. Yet it didn't explain her sudden trips to the bathroom. Or why she'd lock herself in her room for an hour with music playing at random.

Now Raven was in the college library with Trowa and Heero, trying to complete an essay.

"There's just something about Serena…" Raven mused, not really paying attention to either lad, "She has to be hiding something… But what? Why won't she tell us what's wrong with her?"

Heero and Trowa looked at each other. They knew Raven had been bothered about something, but hadn't expected this.

Wufei surprised them all by running up to them.

"Got a problem" He told them, "Serena collapsed. Hotaru's with her, but refusing to allow her to be taken to the hospital."

"Where?" Raven demanded, on her feet.

"Chemistry lab." Wufei answered, "This way."

He then ran out. Raven followed him. Trowa and Heero ran after them, after collecting all their stuff together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Please Miss Sohmara, she needs seeing too." A teacher pleaded.

Wufei skidded round the corner with Raven, Heero and Trowa.

"Raven!" Hotaru cried, "She's breathing and has a pulse. I think she may have overdone things."

Raven nodded, realising Hotaru was doing this to show they knew what was wrong with her, and how to deal with it. Heero and Trowa glanced at each other. Something was wrong with Serena but they didn't want anyone to find out about it.

"Let's get her home." Raven stated, after checking her over, "She'll rest better there."

"But why don't you take her to the hospital." The teacher suggested, "I believe a Doctor should look her over. An ambulance has already been rung."

"We have a personal Doctor." Raven argued, "And that is the only Doctor, Sere will see."

Raven then lifted Serena into her arms and stood up. Hotaru picked up hers and Serena's things. Then ignoring the teachers pleads, they headed for the car park.

Hotaru peered into the car park.

"No sign of an ambulance." She told Raven, "Think we should just leg it to the jeep?"

"Go fetch your car." Raven said, shifting Serena in her arms, "We need her out of sight. If someone sees…"

"We get trouble." Hotaru finished.

She then ran off to get her car. Raven slunk back into the shadows.

"Rave are you sure this is a good idea?" Duo asked, making her jump.

Raven turned and saw Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei stood close by.

"Duo if a Doctor sees her, he'll test her." Raven answered, adjusting her grip on her sister.

"Which means they'd find the GW gene in her." Quatre sighed, "She'd be in danger."

Raven nodded. Trowa moved forward and took Serena from Raven.

"Let's get her out of here before we're seen." He said.

Raven smiled. Hotaru pulled up right in front of the doors. Trowa carried Serena to the car, and placed her in the back. He then got in, as well as Wufei. Hotaru got the convertible's roof to come up and shield Serena from view.

"Go!" Raven warned, "I hear the ambulance!"

Hotaru didn't need telling twice. She swung the car away from them and drove off. Raven led the others to her jeep. They weren't going to stay at college whilst something was wrong with Serena.

Raven paced the study. They'd been home for over two hours now. Evan had checked Serena over and proclaimed it wasn't a physical illness. But he couldn't be sure if there was something wrong with her inside. Now Raven was left to figure out what it could be. Hotaru had retreated to the living room, and was being comforted by Wufei. Trowa, Duo and Heero were working in the library. Quatre was helping Evan.

Annoyed with herself for being so dumb, Raven ran out the study and into the library.

Not caring if the others heard her, she headed straight for the private library.

'There has to be one…' She thought as she searched the fifth cabinet of books, 'Has to be one on medicine…'

Finally she found one. Taking it down she prayed she'd be able to read it.

Evan ran into the study to find it empty. He then ran into the living room.

"Evan what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, sitting up bolt right.

"Serena's up and has headed for the gym." Evan told her, "Intends on training. Only I have found out she's lost blood. Too much for her to train without anything happening. And where is Raven?"

"As for Rave, I don't know." Hotaru said, getting up, "I'll stop Sere. You find Rave!"

Hotaru ran out the room, followed by Wufei. Evan headed for the library.

Duo yawned and stretched.

"Well at least that's finished." He sighed.

The door banged open and Evan rushed over to them.

"Where's Raven?" He demanded.

"She was in the study." Heero said, "Why what's happened?"

"Sere's training on a low blood count." Evan explained, "And I still can't find out what's wrong with her."

"Where is she?" Trowa asked.

"The gym." Evan answered, "Quatre, Wufei and Hotaru are trying to stop her."

"Hang on didn't someone come in here earlier?" Duo mused.

Evan's eyes bulged and he ran round some book cases to the private library. He banged on the locked door.

"RAVEN!" He yelled, "IF YOU'RE IN THERE GET OUT HERE! SERE NEEDS STOPPING!"

The door opened and Raven looked at him, as she rubbed her ears.

"You didn't have to bellow." She said, "I don't need to go deaf. And before you repeat yourself I heard."

She then walked past him and headed for the gym, a book tucked under her arm. The others all followed her.

Serena found herself pinned to the wall with a sword against her throat. Hotaru was not letting her move.

"Taru I was only training!" She whined.

The gym door opened and Raven walked in with the others.

"Sere you've been hiding an illness from us." Raven stated, her eyes shining silver.

Serena looked down at her hands, and saw her tissue was showing. Splotches of blood coating it. Quickly she pushed it back up her sleeve.

"Taru get her to my room." Raven ordered, "We'll talk with her there."

Hotaru moved Serena with her sword. Raven followed them upstairs. Evan stopped the lads following them.

"I think we best leave this to them." He suggested.

Quatre nodded, and they all headed for the living room.

Once upstairs and locked in Raven's room, Hotaru lowered her sword.

"Sere you can't hide from us that something is wrong." She said, sitting beside her on Raven's bed, "We're your family. We can tell."

"Just tell us what it is." Raven coaxed, "We won't even tell the lads if you don't want them knowing."

Serena sighed.

"Well considering it's been cured fully in this time, I believe telling them would be out of the question." Serena told them, "I have Cancer. And was told I will die from it within a month."

"And that was when?" Hotaru asked, alarmed.

"About three weeks ago." Serena answered.

Hotaru stared at her shocked, she glanced at Raven and saw her flicking through a book.

"Rave what's the deal with the book?" She questioned, "Your sister needs you."

"Hence the book." Raven replied, "It's a medicine book from our private library. My magic level has risen quite fast, and I'm on the fifth cabinet of books. I believe I may find a way to cure Sere's cancer in here. Which Cancer is it, or don't you know?"

"Not sure." Serena answered, "Can you really cure me?"

"You better believe it." Hotaru smirked, "Rave won't let you go without a fight."

Raven smiled as she flicked through the pages.

"Okay here's the info on cancer." She said, "Better get ready you two, I may need help."

Hotaru and Serena nodded. Raven began reading from the book.

Heero, Wufei and Quatre eyed Raven's bedroom door, as they headed down for their breakfast on Tuesday morning. They'd been locked up in that room for six days straight. None of them had come out. Even Evan was starting to worry. Reba was laid outside the room and growled at anyone who got too close to the door.

"Evan what is going on?" Quatre asked, as he got passed some toast, "They've been locked up in there for too long."

"You're telling me." Hotaru muttered, walking into the room, "I'm starving!"

"Hell I think this calls for one of Rave's large breakfasts!" Serena smirked as she followed her cousin into the room.

"Great last one in the room and have to cook breakfast." Raven sighed, walking in after them both, "You two best help me then."

Serena slumped down on a sofa.

"Too tired." She muttered, as Hotaru sat down next to her.

Raven threw her hands up and walked into the kitchen. Immediately she began pulling ingredients out of cupboards, as well as a couple of frying pans.

"What we having?" Hotaru asked, nicking a bit of Wufei's toast.

"Pancakes." Raven answered, "Only you won't be able to eat many, since you're eating toast as well."

Wufei glanced down and saw Hotaru had nicked the rest of his slice of toast. Hotaru shrugged.

"I'll eat them." She replied.

Raven shook her head and began cooking. Soon a pile of pancakes was building up on a large serving plate.

"Geesh how fast are you!" Duo gasped, as another pancake was placed on top of the others.

Raven glanced over at him.

"Nothing to it." She shrugged, and flipped the last pancake over.

Evan got out some honey, syrup and sugar. Hotaru got up and helped get out some extra plates and forks. She also got out some lemon juice. Raven brought the serving plate over to the table and put it down.

"Dig in." She smiled.

Hotaru and Serena began piling up their plates.

"I take it we will be seeing you out of your bedroom now." Heero teased, "Or is that to be your new abode."

"We were just sorting out a few things." Raven said simply, "Girlie things, so don't ask what."

Serena and Hotaru smiled to their plates. They weren't about to tell the lads they'd been curing Serena with magic the whole time. The lads joined in eating the pancakes.

"Will you be attending college today?" Evan asked, eating some pancakes too, "Only I believe you may be a little late."

Quatre glanced at his watch.

"He's right it's gone nine already." He sighed.

"So what." Serena smiled, "Evan kindly ring the college and inform them, the lads won't be attending today, as they have caught colds off us lasses."

The lads glanced at her in shock.

"I do believe that's what you told them we had, isn't it?" Sere said innocently.

Evan just laughed.

"Never underestimate Sere." Hotaru giggled, "She'll help out with any situation."

Shrugging the lads settled back into eating the pancakes, with the others. A college free day lay ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three weeks passed by relatively peacefully. Except for Relena being told firmly to stay the hell away from Serena. Not to mention the few pranks that had happened around the house and at college.

Now it was the beginning of October. Raven was sat in the study talking with Harry when Serena and Hotaru walked in.

"So is this the architect we've heard about?" Hotaru asked.

"This is my cousin and sister. Hotaru and Serena." Raven said, doing the introductions, "This is Bond…"

Hotaru interrupted her.

"The names Bond." She teased.

"James Bond." Serena finished off.

"Actually my names Harry." Harry stated.

Serena and Hotaru both pulled sad faces and sat down on a sofa.

"Anyway Harry you were saying?" Raven said, carrying on their conversation.

"Yes, the builders are doing a great job." Harry told her, "The buildings are almost complete. The decorators will be allowed in to do their jobs in a few days time."

"That's great." Raven smiled.

The door opened and Evan walked in.

"Just wanted to ask if you wanted your drinks now." He said, "And to ask what drink Master Bond would like."

"Martini!" Hotaru chirped.

"Shaken! Not stirred!" Serena giggled.

Evan stared at them.

"Just a coffee please. Black, no sugar." Harry sighed.

"Ignore them Harry. Their only teasing you." Raven assured him.

Evan shook his head and left the study.

"Any particular reason you're in here?" Raven asked.

"Just bored." Sere answered.

"Then go study." Raven suggested, "You both could do with it."

Hotaru and Serena got up and walked out the study. Leaving Raven and Harry to discuss their plans further.

Tobias eyed Raven as she walked away from the mats, after she'd performed a double summersault. Something didn't seem right. He walked over to her.

"Sohmara is something wrong?" He asked, quietly, "You didn't seem as agile as you normally do."

"My back is hurting for some reason." Raven answered, "I must have strained it or something."

"Then leave. You are dismissed from the lesson." Tobias told her, "And you won't protest. If you carry on you may well damage your back badly. Just let me know when you feel better."

Raven nodded and headed for the changing rooms. Hotaru and Serena saw her. They also saw her hand resting on her lower back. A clear sign something was wrong.

"Hey Trowa!" Serena called, as she and Hotaru walked into the living room with Duo and Wufei.

Trowa stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who drove you guys home?" Serena answered.

"I did." Trowa replied, "Raven didn't feel too good."

Evan walked into the room.

"Sere, Taru I need to speak with you now." He said, "Follow me."

He then left the room. Serena and Hotaru followed him. Leaving the others slightly puzzled as to what was going on.

The door opened, and in walked Hotaru, Serena and Evan. Raven smiled at them.

"We have more family surprises." She told them, "Evan has managed to find a book that records what the Hells Angels Gene can do to us, as well as what it can enable us to do. It also speaks of the Pure Hells Angels Gene. Which only one has ever been recorded after the 10th century."

Serena and Hotaru sat down.

"Before we get a lecture, we wanna know what's up with you." Hotaru demanded, "We saw you in gym, clutching your back."

"Evan show them." Raven sighed.

Evan placed a large old book on the table between them all. It was open to a page showing a picture of a young man. Notes were written at the bottom of the picture.

"This is our ancestor, Alexander the third. In the 10th century his family discovered he had certain talents. Some were afraid and believed a devil had possessed him. However they tested him, and gained insight into what was happening." Raven told them, "Alexander at the young age of twelve saved his family from a large scale fire. He foresaw it and warned everyone. No one believed him. But he didn't give up. When the fire raged through their house, he managed to get everyone out. His family then believed his talents may have been gifts for him to aide others with. Yet his family were cautious. One slip of tongue and Alexander could end up dead. Trialled as an evil warlock."

"On his twentieth birthday Alexander felt enormous pain in his back. So much so, his family believed he may be dying. It was however the purity of the Hell Angels Gene about to be shown." Evan continued, turning over the page.

On the next page was another picture of Alexander the third. But this one showed he had angelic wings unfurled from his back. And his eyes had changed to a golden hue.

"The Hells Angels Gene gives us the power to use magic, but in different ways." Raven sighed, "The Hells part of the Gene gives us the ability to use the elements as well as any spells that can cause destruction of any kind. For example a spell to create fire, or a spell to dissolve a table. But the Angels part of the Gene allows us to heal. We gain a high immunity to all things, including poisons. But only the people who carry the Pure Hells Angels Gene gain wings."

"Lucky us then." Serena muttered, "They'd be hard to hide from anyone."

"Not really." Evan argued, "They can furl in and out of your back. But they are also coloured to your magic. You'd also be able to use them to fly."

Hotaru stared at him.

"Am I to understand that we three do have this Pure Hells Angels Gene?" She checked.

"Yes." Evan replied, "Raven's back pain is the first indication that her wings will be getting ready to unfurl shortly."

"Now I'm glad the eldest goes first." Serena grinned, "Sorry Rave."

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet." Raven stated, "Once unfurled for the first time, the wings have to stay unfurled to allow the feathers to dry. You're unable to move during that time."

"Which is how long?" Hotaru asked.

"Twenty four hours." Evan answered, "There's also the fact that you will have cravings for a few days afterwards. That will strengthen the cells in your wings which will allow you to fly. But that's all. I've checked this book from cover to cover, and that's all it says about it. So you're fully warned."

Hotaru and Serena glanced over at Raven.

"I think skipping college would be in your best interest for the next few days." Hotaru smiled, "Lucky you. You miss the history test."

"Oh I did forget something." Evan muttered, glancing through the book.

All eyes darted to him.

"As you two have the Pure Gene too, you'll follow Raven in getting your wings. It takes about a week for your wings to finally appear then about three days with the cravings." Evan warned them, "But it may vary. However with you three I advise you to be warned. Once Raven's wings have appeared, I expect Hotaru to start getting the back ache. And Serena will follow suit after Hotaru."

All three lasses rolled their eyes, and got up.

"For now I'm going to go lie down." Raven said, "And if you'll tell Heero I'm in my room when he gets back, I'd appreciate it."

Raven then left the private library.

"Why?" Serena puzzled.

"He went to get some pain killers for her." Evan explained.

Shrugging, Serena and Hotaru left the room, letting Evan hide the book.

Four days later, in the early hours of the morning, everyone was woken up by a cry of pain. Doors banged open as everyone darted out their rooms in alarm.

"What was that?" Sere asked, startled.

"It came from Raven's room!" Quatre gasped.

Evan was the first to reach her room. He entered and was allowed past Reba, Kane, Lela and Kolnu to reach her. Heero and the others tried to follow but all the dogs prevented them.

"What's wrong with her Evan?" Hotaru asked, "Seeing as we can't get near."

Evan glanced round and saw what the dogs were doing.

"Raven will be fine." He told them.

"That I don't believe." Quatre said, shocking everyone, "Rave isn't one for crying out in pain. She holds it in and hides it. Has done since she was young."

Evan nearly swore, realising Quatre was right.

"I'll be fine Quatre." Raven stated, pushing herself up, "I only rolled onto my back by mistake. It caught me off guard. Especially since I was asleep."

Evan helped her to sit up straight, and passed her one of the two full bottles of pain killers.

"I think we best let her rest." Serena sighed, realising like Hotaru what was happening, "We all need some more rest. Besides it seems we're not allowed to really do anything else."

Agreeing the others all backed out the room and headed back for their own rooms. Evan let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Do you think they'll appear shortly?" He asked, quietly.

"No doubt." Raven muttered, "Help me get to the floor. And please make sure the lads don't disturb me. Otherwise they may get a surprise."

Evan helped her to sit on the floor. He also brought over a large jug of water and the pain killers. He then fetched her, her laptop and a stack of plain paper and pencils.

"Just in case you want something to do." He said, as she looked at him, "If you need anything else send Reba to me with a note. I believe the dogs will stay with you."

Raven smiled as Lela leapt up onto her deserted bed. Kolnu followed her and laid beside his Mother. Kane laid next to the bed, whilst Reba laid near the door. Evan then left and locked the door, knowing Raven would lock it with her power as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

Heero stared at the board. He couldn't concentrate. Turning his head he saw both Serena and Hotaru were both working. Their pens writing down the sums from the board. Just as he was turning away, he noticed Serena glance at her mobile. Hotaru copied her. Both glanced at each other and shrugged.

'So their worried as well, but trying not to show it.' He thought, 'But why? What's going on?'

Just as the teacher began explaining how to work out a certain sum, Serena's mobile went off. She took it out and answered it, running out the class as she did.

"Clive she shouldn't be able to do that." Relena said, from the front of the room, "It's not…"

"Peacecraft kindly remain quiet." Clive replied, "I have been alerted to the fact that Sohmara may disturb the lesson with a phone call. Due to the fact that her older sister is not well."

Serena entered the room again.

"Sorry about that Clive." She apologised.

"Not at all. Is your sister well?" Clive asked.

"Yes, she is better now. Or at least a bit better." Serena answered, her gaze drifting to Hotaru, "Would you mind if I left a little early? I'd like to pick up something for her, before the shops shut. Seeing as we finish late today."

"Not at all. You may leave half an hour early. And that includes you Sohmara." Clive said, "I know the Sohmara's are your cousins."

"Thank you." Hotaru smiled.

Serena sat back down, and the lesson continued.

Reba growled as someone approached the bedroom door. Raven glanced at the watch beside her. It was only one o'clock.

"Raven, may I come in?" Nancy's voice called, "I have some food for you."

Raven opened the door with her magic and Nancy walked in. She smiled at Raven surrounded by scrunched up balls of paper.

"I take it you've been finding it hard to sit here so long." She said, as she set the tray down, "Mind you your wings look beautiful."

"Thanks. I didn't expect them to be black though." Raven replied, "Evan says it's because we have more of the fighter spirit in us. But there is the purple taint to them."

Nancy giggled, and gently brushed her hand against one of Raven's wings.

"Their still quite damp." She sighed, "Guess you have to wait longer."

"Twenty four hours exactly." Raven muttered, "They appeared around half seven this morning so I have a nice long wait ahead of me."

Nancy shook her head and began to gather up a used mug and plate. That's when she spotted the empty pain killer bottles.

"Raven you haven't taken all the pain killers, have you?" She gasped, "That'll be an overdose!"

"Nancy calm down." Raven replied, "I have taken them all, as the pain was more then I expected. I know I thought it would be bad, but it was worse. Only I haven't overdosed. The bloody things were useless to me. The Angel side of the gene removed all traces of them from my body, even when I hadn't overdosed. We have to bear the pain."

Nancy covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly, "That must be awful."

"Well at least I get to eat your meals instead of the college's pitiful attempts." Raven smiled, "The pain's ebbed away now. Just a twitch of it every now and then."

Nancy nodded and left. Reba nosed the door closed and Raven locked it again with her magic.

Heero dashed upstairs as soon as he arrived home. Serena and Hotaru had left early. Serena had asked if he wanted her to pick up something for Raven. He'd asked her to pick up some meadow flowers for her. Now he wanted to see how she was. Only as he reached her door, he found Serena stood outside it arguing with Evan.

"Why won't you let me see her?" She was saying, "I wanna check on her."

"Then ask Reba!" Evan hissed, pointing down at the dog sat by the door, "He's not letting anyone by. I can't even get in!"

"Have you checked Reba's pouch?" Heero asked.

Evan and Serena glanced round at him. Both had sheepish looks on their faces. Heero bent down and checked Reba's pouch. Inside he found a small piece of paper folded up. Unfolding it he found a note.

"Please do not disturb me. My back has eased greatly and I am now going to try and get some rest. Raven." Heero read out, "Seems she's trying to sleep."

Serena and Evan nodded. Heero returned the note to Reba's pouch. All three of them then headed downstairs. No one was around when Hotaru sneaked out of Raven's room and headed for her room quickly.

The next day, everyone had slept in late. It was a Saturday and there was no college. By ten everyone was beginning to get up. Heero headed for Raven's room to check on her and found Kane blocking the door. Sighing he headed downstairs.

The others had all followed him. They'd just walked past the main dining room, when they heard someone call out.

"Hey Annabel! Is Nancy doing the shop later?"

Immediately they recognised the voice as Raven's. Something else was said, and Raven walked out of the main kitchen.

"Guess you guys are finally up." She smiled, walking up to them, "Thanks for the flowers. They did cheer me up."

"Raven, are the others up yet?" Evan asked as he walked out the music room, "Ah I see they are. Such a shame. Was going to ask Kolnu to wake them up."

"I don't think they would have liked that." Raven smirked, "Reba's been teaching him a few things. Kane and Lela have gotten him to be their nanny."

Evan laughed.

"Anyway what were you all planning on doing today?" He questioned, "Raven's on strict orders to keep things to a minimum. But what about the rest of you?"

"Would a bare minimum exclude a swim?" Serena asked.

"Definitely!" Evan stated, "Rave may be back on her feet, but I don't want her over doing things."

"Fine." Serena muttered, "Guess I'll swim on my own then."

"I'll join you if you want." Quatre offered, "It'd be something relaxing to do."

Trowa nodded.

"Well I'm gonna train." Hotaru said, "I need some exercise. So my training partner better be up to it."

Wufei smiled and nodded.

"What do you plan on doing that's minimum?" Duo asked Raven.

"I have a little shopping to do." Raven answered, "Best thing is, it'll be home delivery!"

Serena and Hotaru eyed her.

"Rave what you up too?" They asked together.

"I wouldn't ask." Evan smiled, "Just something she needs to do. Heero, Duo would you mind accompanying her?"

"Sure." Heero said.

Duo nodded.

"Good, now breakfast is all ready for you in the living room." Raven stated, "Heero, Duo be ready to go in half an hour. I need to get there before all the best go."

The lads glanced at each other puzzled, before heading for the living room. Sere and Taru lagged behind.

"Any tell tale sign as to what your cravings are?" Sere checked.

"Not yet." Raven sighed, "But Nancy is getting in a variety of things just in case. Plus Evan is on stand by to rush out and get things."

"Just watch your back today." Evan warned, "It will still sting if you get banged around."

"Now that's something I doubt Heero will allow." Taru teased, and ran off to the living room. The others followed her laughing.

Two hours later Heero pulled the jeep into a parking space. They were outside a large covered building. With no signs as to what went on inside. Raven got out and led them all inside. She was carrying a shoulder bag, and munching on some sour sweets she had.

"This way." She told them, leading the way into the building.

The lads followed still puzzled.

Once inside they found the building to be larger then they expected. It was also full of small fenced off paddocks, where horses were stood.

"This is a Horse market." Raven explained to them as she led the way forward, "I heard they had some great horses here for sale."

"Rave what do you want with horses?" Duo asked, as she stopped to look at a mare.

"Well it helps to have some if you have a stable." Raven answered, with a grin, "Or hadn't you worked out that was what has been built back home?"

Duo and Heero glanced at each other.

"You do know you'll need people to look after them…" Duo began.

"Duo, I have already hired the people to look after my stable and forge. As well as the surgery that's with it." Raven cut in, "All of them have moved into the house beside the stables and have already kitted the place out. Now I just need the horses."

"So what you looking for?" Heero asked, leaving Duo to look stunned.

Raven smiled and took out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. She handed it over to him. Heero unfolded it and had a look. On the paper was the following list:

Stallion – Hanoverian – 17 hands – All black

Stallion – Angelo-Arab – 16 hands – Black

Stallion – Palomino – 16 hands – Golden

Stallion – Thoroughbred – 16 hands – Chestnut brown

Mare – Andalusian – 16 hands – Grey

Mare – Lipizzaner – 15 hands – Grey

Mare – Arab – 15 hands – Dark brown

Mare – Budyonny – 15.2 hands – Chestnut brown

Heero folded the paper back up and handed it back to Raven.

"Guess you did a little research before we came." He sighed.

"Of course." Raven smirked, "Now I have a dealer holding two mares for me to look at. So we need to find paddock sixteen quickly."

All three of them headed off together.

Serena glanced up as Wufei dived into the swimming pool.

'Thought he was training with Taru.' She thought as she swam on her back, 'Perhaps they finished.'

"Hey Sere!" Quatre called.

Serena started and ended up sinking below the surface, before resurfacing and turning to Quatre.

"Sorry was day dreaming." She smiled, "What is it?"

"Wufei says Hotaru got a little tied and went to lie down." Quatre told her, "He also says, she was very stiff in her movements whilst they trained."

Serena nodded, and Quatre swam over to where Trowa was relaxing.

'So it's begun for Taru.' She thought, 'I hope hers don't come so early in the morning.'

She then swam to the side and got out. Intending to relax on a sun lounge for a while. After all, it was only two o'clock in the afternoon.

Raven sighed as she felt the inklings of a craving. They were taking a break from the horse market and were passing the food stalls. Duo was adamant he wanted chips. So they were trying to find a chip stall. Thanks to the lads help, Raven had already bought three of the mare's she wanted.

"Here's a chip stall." Duo grinned, "What you having Rave?"

Raven glanced at the menu. The craving felt stronger. It had to be sedated.

"Not really anything from this stall." She answered, "I'll go get something from another and meet you back here shortly."

Without waiting for a reply she walked off. Her eyes darting to the stall menus trying to find what she craved. The only problem was, she didn't think they'd sell it here.

Evan was just walking into Hotaru's room with a hot drink for her, when his phone went off.

"Must be Rave." Hotaru said, taking the drink off him.

Evan answered the phone.

"Hello? …yes I'm at home. … … … Hotaru's back has started to ache. … … … Only slightly. Not quite as bad as yours was to begin with. … … … It means she's on the verge. … … … What's the problem?" Evan talked into the phone, Hotaru watching him closely, even as she drank her drink, "…That is a bit of a problem then. … … … … I don't think they do any there… … … No there will just be food stalls. Yes they'll just sell food. … … … I'll get Nancy on it right away. But I think you should keep out of sight of the lads for a while. … … … Those cravings won't leave you till you've sedated them. … … No they'll just get worse. … … … Keep looking. I'll try to get some to you in the mean time. … … … … Have you met Stanley yet? … … He's a horse dealer. Also an acquaintance of mine. Can get things for me easily. … … … … I'll give him a ring and tell him to get some fast. … … He won't think it's peculiar. … … Your parents did have some ties with others that were kept quiet. … … … Visit him next. He'll no doubt have a few horses you may like. … … … Okay I'll ring him now. Bye."

Evan hung up the phone then dialled a number and rang it.

"Stanley? … … It's Evan Kaimah. … … Yes it has been a while. … … Listen I need a favour. … … Just like old times. Or should I say exactly like old times. … … … Yes I am serious. … … … The Eldest Sohmara is at the market today. … … … No doubt she'll be buying horses. Has a list of the ones she wants, I believe. … … … That's not it. … … She needs a certain item of food, and quickly. … …" Evan said into the phone, pacing Hotaru's room as he talked, "… … No none of the stalls sell it. … … She's there looking. … … … Desperately. … … Told her to head to you shortly. … … Can you get what I'm after? … … It does, doesn't it? Well you'll find it strange. … … … Yeah I know. … … Anyway she needs some… … hang on I have another call coming in… I'll just put you on hold for a sec."

Evan put Stanley on hold and answered the call.

"Hell…" He began before getting cut off, by his caller, "Thank god… … … Yes get a large bag… … … It has to do you till you've finished there… … … Will do that. Bye."

He hung up and switched back to Stanley.

"Hi Stan? … … Yeah was her… … …Found some there… … She'll be heading over to you now… … … No worries. See ya." He hung up the phone and put it away.

"Well Rave has her craving figured out. And has sedated it for the time being." He sighed, "Best tell Nancy to get baking."

With that Evan hurried out of Hotaru's room, before she could even ask what Raven's craving was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heero glanced at Raven as she talked with a horse dealer.

"Hey guys this is Stanley. He's a friend of Evan's." Raven told them as she turned to face them, "Says he can help us find the horses we're after. And in quicker time."

"Great. All we need are two stallions." Duo grinned, "Saw one back there in paddock twenty, but Rave wouldn't get him."

"He was a mixed breed and barely fourteen hands." Rave argued, "Besides I'd rather have a horse that I can ride, then ones that are just for show."

Stanley and Heero smiled.

"There's a dealer in paddock twenty eight. He's got a couple of stallions that might interest you." Stan suggested, "Heard he was trying to sell them together as they are so closely bonded."

Raven smiled at him.

"Lead the way." Heero said, reading Raven's look.

Stanley led the way over to a nearby paddock.

"Alright Stanley!" A guy called, "Thought you were here to sell horses not show tourists around."

"I wouldn't be so impolite Neil." Stanley replied, "Raven here asked for my help after she'd bought one of my mares and two of my stallions. Anyway you know if Liam has sold them stallions yet?"

"You mean the dangerous friendship ones?" Neil laughed, "You've got to be joking. That Angelo-Arab has a right temper. Will hardly let anyone near it. Never mind test it."

"Sounds interesting." Raven said, "An Angelo-Arab you say? Well that's one of the remaining types of horses I'm after. What about the other of the pair?"

"The other has a sensible temperament." Neil answered, staring at her, "He's a powerful horse. But it's the Angelo-Arab you wanna watch out for."

"Breed?" Raven asked.

"Hanoverian." Neil replied.

"Perfect!" Raven smiled and walked past him.

"Stan you gonna let her do this?" Neil checked, "That Angelo-Arab is dangerous. No one can tame him."

"Rave doesn't want to tame him." Heero stated, "She'll just reach an understanding with him."

Neil stared at him. But he joined the others as they followed Raven into a covered paddock.

"Look I'll give you twenty five thousand for the Hanoverian." One man was saying to another, as they got inside, "But I will not take the Angelo-Arab."

"I'm sorry but I want to sell them together." The second man said, "Besides I need to know you'll care for them."

"Their only horses you fool!" The first man yelled.

"Hey chill." Stanley stated, "There's a lady present."

Both men turned to face the newcomers. They were just in time to see Raven enter the ring in which the horses were being kept.

"You got a death wish girl!" The first man cried, "That horse will kill you!"

"Look I don't know who the hell you think you are." Heero said in monotone, "But I won't stand by while you yell at my girlfriend. Raven knows what she's doing."

"Liam, this is Heero and Duo." Stanley said, doing introductions, "And that wonder of a lass is Raven. She's in the market for horses. Heard you had two of the types she's after."

"Couldn't even dissuade her, with the Angelo-Arab's temper." Neil added, "She's one tough nut."

"You're telling me." Duo muttered.

"But that horse won't let anyone get close." Liam argued, "He'll chase her out the ring. I've seen it too many times. Buyers enter the ring to check the Hanoverian. And get chased out by the Angelo-Arab."

"Well this is different." Heero told him, "Rave has come to check the Angelo-Arab."

Liam stared at him as if he was joking. All eyes drifted to the ring as the sound of galloping was heard. Raven was stood in the middle of the ring, and the Angelo-Arab was running straight at her. She didn't move a muscle. The horse changed direction and missed hitting her only moments before crashing into her. It then turned round and trotted up to her. Where it began nosing her. Raven stayed still and allowed it to. When its nose began to rummage around her back pocket she pushed it away.

"Give over." She smiled, and took out her sour sweets that had been in her back pocket, "Here, have one."

She held it out and the horse ate it off her hand. It then nudged her hand and shoulder. Raven turned and faced the others, her hand on the horse's neck.

"How much do you want for the both of them?" She asked.

Liam stared at her. Neil nudged him.

"You'll take them both?" He checked, still in shock, "The Angelo-Arab won't really go with anyone."

"You sure?" Raven smiled, "Seems to like me."

Raven then walked round the ring with the horse following her.

"That's not right, I was here first." The buyer argued, "And I want that Hanoverian."

"But I already told you I will only sell them together." Liam told him.

Raven walked over with the Angelo-Arab. She lent on the barrier, with the horse stood parallel to the barrier.

"He's quite a looker." Stanley sighed, "Who's gonna be his rider?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Duo grinned, "Rave's his rider. Figured she'd be the one to have the Angelo-Arab. Que-chan always said they were her favourite."

"Before you decide on riders you may want to sort out the deal." Neil suggested.

They all glanced round at Liam and the buyer. Both were arguing over something.

"FINE!" The buyer bellowed, "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO TAME A HORSE!"

Everyone watched him in shock as he walked over to where the Angelo-Arab was stood near the barrier. He raised the riding crop he had in his hand, and then brought it down with all the strength he could muster. Only it missed the Angelo-Arab's back. Instead it hit Raven right across her own back as she stepped in the way, tearing open her top. She fell forward, but managed not to cry out. The Angelo-Arab caught her across its back. It then ran off to the other side of the ring.

"YOU BASTARD!" Duo cried, all happiness drained from his face, "YOU…"

He didn't finish. Heero had leapt past him and had the buyer pinned up against the wall. His eyes were cold, no emotion showed on him.

"Get this crazy man off me!" The buyer yelled.

"No." Duo said coldly, "You've severely injured his girlfriend. And you did it across her back which was only just healed from the backache she's had to go through during the past week. So painful it had her screaming. A lass that hasn't screamed since she was four years old. One who can bare pain to great lengths. I'd hate to be in your shoes if her Sister and Cousins were here."

"Say no more Duo. We are." A female voice stated.

Heads turned to see Trowa, Quatre and Serena walking over to them.

"Heero drop him." Serena ordered, "As Raven's sister I demand satisfaction to be carried out. And that I will do myself."

Heero moved back but kept hold of the guy so he couldn't get away.

"Que-chan, check Rave." Serena sighed, "Evan will need to know how bad her back is."

Quatre nodded and headed into the ring with Trowa. Both lads managed to reach the horses and take care of Raven.

"You are one pathetic fool." Serena told the buyer, "You have no respect for any living thing. Whether it's human or animal. I think I know the best way to get satisfaction. Heero let the horses deal with him."

Heero smirked and threw the man into the ring. Trowa and Quatre had just got Raven out the ring, when both horses charged the buyer. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the ring and paddock.

"Cheers Sere." Raven smiled, stood straight between Trowa and Quatre. Trowa's jacket was round her shoulders, "Liam, you never did tell me how much you wanted for the horses."

"Typical Rave." Duo laughed, "Only you can go from getting injured to buying horses."

"Make me a deal." Liam suggested, still taken back by what had happened.

"Well if I was you I wouldn't sell them for less then thirty thousand each." Raven said, watching the horses, "So I'd say sixty thousand would be the right amount."

"Raven, that's a lot of money." Neil muttered.

"And the horses are the best. You pay a lot for the best." Raven replied, writing the cheque out.

She then gave it to Liam and they shook hands.

"I'll send over my stable lads to pick them up." She told him, "Now I think we've got all the horses we came for."

Heero laid a hand on Raven's shoulder and steered her out the paddock. The others all followed. Leaving the Dealers to discuss everything.

Evan groaned as Duo finished telling him what had happened at the Horse market. Heero had slipped away with Raven. She was glad they had. Evan would no doubt collar her later and have a go.

"Come on let's check your back." Heero said, steering her into the first aide room.

Raven removed her top, once the door was closed and laid down on her front. Heero moved her hair out the way and gasped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He made you bleed." He told her, gathering the things he needed, "When did you get them scars? I never noticed them before."

'Scars?' Raven puzzled, 'Dam the bloody scars from the wings. Er…'

"I can't remember when I got them. But it was ages ago." She said, "You are on about the…"

"Two faint parallel scars running down your back." Heero finished for her, "Yeah I was on about them."

Raven sighed with relief.

"Rave, I've been wondering if the war with Oz might be ending." Heero muttered, "Just Lady Une hasn't called us out or anything. We were told not to head to the base for a while. Then when we did go, we were told not to go again till we were called in."

"Sounds like there trying to make some changes." Raven commented, "Do you want to return back there?"

Heero finished cleaning the whip marks, and grabbed a bandage. Raven sat up ready for him to wrap it round her chest.

"It's just I have so much time now." He told her, as he wrapped the bandage round her, "I don't hate having time to do things. Just sometimes it seems like…"

"You're getting lazy." Raven smiled, "Heero you're used to action. The war isn't ready to end yet. It will continue. Lady Une will call you in again soon. I'm sure of it. I think they may have been getting ready to move the base. If so it would be better if you weren't there. That way no one can connect you to them, for now at least."

Heero tied the bandage off, and gently kissed her neck.

"What would I do without you?" He sighed.

"Become a cold emotionless soldier again." Raven teased, and got off the table.

Raven put her top back on and both of them left the first aide room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

The next morning everyone walked into the living room to find a large serving plate piled high with dinky doughnuts, all freshly made. Raven stared at them in disbelief.

"Guess this is your craving then." Serena whispered to her.

Raven barely nodded. Luckily Evan walked into the room as they all stood staring at them.

"I see you found Nancy's breakfast for you." He smiled, "She went a little over the top with her baking. Seems little Mai likes these doughnuts so Nancy made some. Dig in."

Raven sighed and moved to get some smaller plates and dips from the kitchen. Evan went with her.

"Sorry Nancy didn't know how much to do." He said quietly, "But Mai does actually like them. You should see her sucking on one. So adorable."

Raven shook her head and carried the plates to the table. Evan brought the dips. Everyone sat down and began to eat them, making only the slightest difference to the pile of doughnuts.

'I'm going to die if I eat this many.' Raven thought as she finished off her seventh doughnut, 'Think I best escape whilst I don't crave them.'

Evan glanced at her and slipped a folded note across the table to her. Raven took it and opened it under the table.

'_Nancy has a supply of these doughnuts keeping fresh in the main kitchen. She wanted to get the others eating them with you so as not to alert them to your cravings. But she has suggested you remain home till the cravings are gone. When you want any more just go to the kitchen. She'll be there no doubt._'

Raven put the note away in a pocket and began to eat her eighth doughnut. A smile now on her face as she joined in with the conversation's around her.

She smiled to herself as she walked into her chemistry lesson. She'd caught glimpses of them round the college. So she knew he was back.

'Thinks she can keep him away from me.' She thought as she slipped into her seat.

The teacher had moved the seats round, so her seat happened to only be two seats away from his.

The door opened as more students walked in.

'Soon.' She thought, 'Soon he'll walk through that door…'

Her eyes remained glued on the door.

"Best warn you, Rave. Peacecraft will most likely be up to her usual tricks again." Wufei said, his hand resting on their classroom door, "Evan says you've got to take it easy. So no big confrontations."

Raven smiled and nodded. Wufei then pushed the door open and walked in. Quatre, Trowa and Duo followed him.

"Ready?" Heero asked, taking her hand.

"Born Ready." She answered.

Heero then walked into the classroom, still holding her hand. All the class noticed this, and knew not to get involved. Heero sat in his seat, and noticed Peacecraft was sat two seats away. Raven sat in her seat beside him, swiftly drawing his attention to her. The teacher began the lesson and everyone starting jotting down notes.

An hour into the lesson, Raven was getting a little bored. Her notes had little drawings surrounding them, due to the teacher ranting on about different chemicals and their uses.

'If I need to know about all this, I'll read it in a book.' She thought, idly tapping her pen against her paper, 'And to think there's still another hour to go. Wonder how Hotaru and Serena are doing? Sere's back will be beginning to ache shortly.'

Heero nudged Raven gently. She looked up at him, and noticed he had his laptop out on the desk. She also saw it was open on an e-mail he'd received. Not wishing to pry, she looked away.

"Read it." Heero whispered to her.

Raven looked back and quickly read it. Then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"They're trying to use me as leverage with you." Heero told her quietly, "It won't work though."

"Heero, if they want us to aid out. It may be a good idea." She said under her breath, as the teacher had paused in his lecture, "Lady Une has a good point about us being able to help you guys out."

"That doesn't make it okay for them to drag you into this." Heero argued, keeping his voice low, "Raven I won't get your family involved in this."

"We're already involved." Raven stated in monotone, "My family is being hunted for the skill we have. So why shouldn't we put it to good use and help you guys? I understand you won't want us fighting. But we can and are able to help out in the background."

Heero glared at his laptop screen. Without a word he packed his things away and left the classroom. Gaining a fair few looks, although the teacher carried on with his lecture.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked quietly.

"No time to explain." Raven answered packing her things away, "Can any of you get me to Lady Une?"

Immediately the four of them packed their things away. They then left with Raven. Causing more puzzled looks to follow them.

The jeep pulled up outside the building and everyone piled out. Trowa led the way to Lady Une's office at a run. Everyone that knew him there knew better then to get in his way. Once there, He knocked and entered. Only no one was there.

"If you're looking for Lady Une, she's down in Bay 26 with the Doctors." Noin told them, as she came in to place some files on the desk.

Quatre thanked her and they all ran out. They located Bay 26 and rushed in. There they found Heero stood with his gun trained on Lady Une and a lot of shocked people staring at him. Raven walked forward and stood in front of him, so that the gun was now aimed at her chest.

"Heero nothing will be gained by you shooting her." She told him, "My mind is made up. I will do what I can in this war."

"I want you safe out of harms way." Heero stated, his gun now lowered, "Somewhere they can't find you."

"I can't do that." Raven said, looking him straight in the eye, "You risk your life every time you go to fight or when you go on missions. Do you expect me to stay behind and pray that you'll return? That you're safe."

Duo was about to say something but Wufei stopped him.

"Let Raven handle it." He whispered, "This is between them both."

Duo nodded and stayed silent.

"Heero, instead of doing nothing I chose to do something." Raven told him, "My skills will allow me to protect you. I am able to upgrade your Gundams and weapons to work better for you. Your Gundam will be better protected. Therefore protecting you. I understand you don't want me on the battlefield. But I can and will do what I can to protect you whilst you are there."

Heero glanced away from her. Raven walked right up to him.

"Heero please understand." She said quietly, "You mean more to me then anyone ever has before. You reached a part of me that I thought no one would ever reach. I don't want to lose you."

Heero wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I don't want to lose you either." He whispered into her hair, "I've never felt like this before in my life. When you said you'd aid out in the war. I saw in my mind an image were you were gone for good. Your body was cold to the touch. And your blood was flowing over my hands. You were dead. I… I…."

Raven sighed and took hold of Heero's hand.

"Sorry about the disturbance." She muttered, over her shoulder as she dragged Heero out the bay.

Everyone watched them leave not knowing what had been said so quietly, or what had caused Heero to react the way he had.

Heero barely made sense of where Raven was taking him. He only knew it was somewhere quiet. Raven opened a door and pushed Heero inside. She then followed him and locked the door from the inside. Without him knowing, she also locked it with her power.

Next she led him over to a bed and pushed him into a sitting position on it. Heero glanced round and saw they were in one of the bases on site bedrooms. Ones that were allocated to those who worked twenty-four seven at the base.

"Raven why are we here?" He asked feeling a little puzzled.

Raven got Heero to move back so his back was against the wall. She then sat astride in his lap. Taking his hands she looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm not dead." She said, placing one of his hands on her chest so he could feel her heartbeat, "There is my heartbeat."

Heero nodded.

"My body isn't cold to the touch." She told him, placing his other hand on her abdomen, beneath her top, "I'm also not bleeding. There is no wetness on me. I am alive Heero. See that. Feel that. And cast out the image you saw."

Heero tried to look away, but Raven lent forward and captured his lips with her own. Her hands rested either side of his face as she pulled away. Leaving his hands where she had placed them.

"I'm right here and alive." She smiled, "See for yourself."

She then kissed him again. Heero's hands moved onto her back and pulled her closer. Both hands were touching her flesh, and could feel the warmth radiating from her. The kiss was broken as their lungs cried out for air. Raven smiled at him. But that turned to a smirk as she saw the predatory look in his eyes. Heero claimed her lips, and moved her round. So she ended up lying on the bed, with him on top of her. She surrendered to his hold, and allowed him to discover just how 'alive' she was.

A few days later, Raven and the guys had just returned home from college when they heard a scream come from upstairs. Raven was the first to reach the stairs and run up them. She was in time to see Hotaru come out her room pale faced.

"It came from Sere's room." She muttered, "Can you check she's okay? My back is starting to feel better, but it's still painful."

Raven nodded and hurried over to Serena's room. She opened the door and walked in. Luckily she reacted to the sight she saw instinctively. Serena was stood wearing a towel. Her hair was damp and water glistened on her skin. Her face was screwed up in pain. Unfurled from her back, was a pair of black, with a blue taint angelic wings. Raven slammed the door shut behind her, stopping any of the lads from entering.

"Raven is she okay?" Quatre asked, a little taken back by the door getting slammed shut.

"She will be." Raven answered, locking the door with her power as well as the door lock, "Remember me mentioning something about our illnesses or injuries going through each of us? Well seems Serena has the bad back now. And she isn't one for pain."

"Is there anything we can do?" Trowa checked, "Anything she needs?"

Raven glanced round. Her eyes scanning everything in the room. Serena had sunk to the floor her arms wrapped round her favourite bunny teddy, as tears fell down her face.

"I think she'll need some chocolate. Hot chocolate would be best at the moment." Raven said, "Could you get Evan to come up as well. Hotaru will know where he is. I think I'll stay with her."

Raven heard the guys disappear off from the door and sighed. She then walked over to Serena and gently held her close, allowing her to relax more.

"It's so painful." Serena murmured, "I didn't know mine would come so soon after Taru's. She managed to get away with hers coming yesterday lunchtime. Now she can wander around with only a slight backache."

"It's more then a slight backache." Raven admitted, "My cravings have finished. Wonder what Taru's will be. And yours. Should be interesting."

Serena nodded and fell silent. Raven kept her hearing alert so she could tell when someone approached the room.

"It seems slightly weird for this to happen to all of them." Wufei said, as they sat round the living room.

All five of them had decided to stay out the way of the lasses. Letting Raven look after her sister.

"It's always been like this." Quatre sighed, "Raven would get a cold. Hotaru got it next then Serena got it. Same with every illness."

"Her scream really went through me." Duo muttered, "I've never known a lass's scream to do that. I've heard them before. But none have been that bad before."

Evan walked in with a tray of empty cups.

"Raven says to tell you, that Serena has fallen asleep now. Her back isn't as painful." He told them, "She thought you might like to know."

"Thanks Evan." Trowa replied, his gaze falling on Quatre who was fidgeting, "Quatre what's wrong?"

All eyes darted to Quatre. He wasn't the type of person to fidget.

"I don't know." Quatre answered, "I think I'll go lay down. My back seems a little weird. Like electric currents are running up and down it."

Quatre got up and headed for his room. Evan watched him leave, a thought crossing his mind as he remembered something. He paled slightly, but none of the lads noticed. Quickly he left the room, and headed for the private library. He needed to find out if what he thought was true, before he acted on it.

A pounding on the door, woke Raven from the slight doze she'd drifted into. Looking up she saw Serena was laid on her stomach. Her wings folded tidily behind her. They'd been stuck in the room for the full day. Leaving the lads to go to college on their own. Much to their dismay. Getting up she laid a light blanket over Serena hiding her wings and answered the door.

"Evan what is it?" She asked, "Sere will be able to do her exercises and be fine shortly. How's Hotaru doing?"

"We have a problem there." Evan told her, "Hotaru's craving was for Strawberries. We all know she's allergic to them. So she ignored the craving."

"It grew and she ate some?" Raven guessed.

"Not some. Loads." Evan said, "There's a pile of boxes in her room that she's eaten. She's really feeling bad now. I didn't want to disturb you, but I thought you best know. Besides the lads picked up on it."

Raven cursed under her breath and made to leave Serena's room. Only Evan stopped her.

"Taru has begun to heal." He informed her, "Her body is becoming non-allergic to them even as we speak. The rash and swelling is shrinking fast. Her angel gene is curing her of it."

"Thank god." Raven sighed, "Hang on, won't that seem a little wrong to the lads?"

"I've told them I've given her some medicine that works against the allergic reaction. I've also told them that she has been told to keep testing herself against the things she's allergic to, as she may be able to grow out of it. Hopefully that will divert suspicions."

"Thank you." Raven smiled, "I'm glad we have your help. Oh have the horses settled in alright? I know you went to check on them earlier."

"Yes they are fine. We have no trouble with them." He said, and ran his hand through his hair, "We do have one small problem though. You remember when you were little. You got ill? Then Taru and Sere followed with the same illness."

"Yes. That's how we were able to explain the backache." Raven replied, "It always happened like that. Why do you ask?"

"Because I remembered Quatre always got ill afterwards." Evan explained, offering her a thick book, "I thought I best check up on it before I said anything. However it seems it's true. Quatre will go through the same thing you three have experienced. I need you to check this book and find out if he is related to you in anyway. If he is, you will have to warn him of what he'll be going through. And the fact that it must be kept hidden from everyone else that isn't a member of staff in this house. If he is, you have to help him out. He's way to kind to not try and help people. I don't know how to handle this at all."

"Then leave it to Rave." Serena muttered, walking up behind Raven, "Evan relax. If the lads see you distressed they'll know something is wrong. Hotaru and I will be past our cravings soon. Both have our wings now. All three of us will then see what is best to be done. In the meantime, do you mind fetching me some Sushi?"

"Sere it's gone eleven o'clock." Evan answered, "What do you want Sushi for?"

"Her craving." Raven suggested.

Evan's eyes widened.

"Fine. I'll try and find some whilst Nancy makes some up." He gave in, "I don't think we want a repeat of what happened with Hotaru."

He then headed off down to the kitchens. Serena headed back into her room and began doing her wing exercises so she could put them away. Raven left her to it, after closing her bedroom door. She headed over to her own room, and shut herself in. Curling up on her bed she began reading through the book Evan had given her.

Evan looked up from where he was making some drinks. All five of the lads, Serena and Hotaru were sat in the living room. It was Saturday and they hadn't made any plans. It was half past eight and still Raven hadn't made an appearance.

"So your back is better then?" Duo asked Serena, as she ate some sushi, "I can't believe your eating sushi for breakfast though."

"Each to their own." Sere retorted, "And yes my back is better."

"Anyone seen Rave this morning?" Hotaru checked, as Evan brought the drinks over, "Seems she isn't her usual self. Normally she's down before the rest of us."

Reba, Lela, Kane and Kolnu ran into the room. They were followed by Leon and Diego.

"Evan you wouldn't be able to make us a drink would you?" Diego asked, sinking onto a sofa, Leon beside him, "Raven's had us round here since half six this morning. Been going though documents since."

Evan handed over some drinks.

"I was wondering why she'd called you so early." He said, "Is she joining us for breakfast yet or not?"

Leon shrugged, and drank some of his drink.

"The documents she got us looking through make no sense to us." Diego told him, "She wouldn't even explain what she was looking for."

"That's because you asked her to tell you about seventeen times." Leon argued, "She told us what it was all for when we first started going though them all. You were still partially asleep."

"That is why I've only just been able to find out what I was looking for." Raven said, as she walked into the room.

She sat down beside Heero and nicked some of his toast.

"You look tired." He told her, offering her his coffee.

She took it and drank some. Her hair was still tied back in the braid she normally had it in for bed. The clothes she was wearing were just a pair of black combats and a plain dark blue t-shirt.

"You'd be tired as well if you had to go through the amount of documents I've just been through." She muttered, "Anyway I found out a few interesting things. Along with what I'd been wanting to check."

"Which was?" Duo asked curious.

Raven looked over at Quatre then lent forward and handed him a closed folder.

"You may want to check in there." She told him.

Quatre took the folder and opened it. He then read through the documents inside it. His eyes widened as he read further. His face was pale by the time he finished.

"How… come I didn't know about this?" He questioned, his eyes meeting hers, "I should have known this."

"I know, but I've just found it out. Thanks to Evan reminding me of something." Raven admitted, "He reminded me how Taru and Sere would get ill after I had been. Then you got the same illness after Sere. A short time afterwards, but it always happened. Your Mother was our Father's sister. You are our cousin."

Serena and Hotaru stared at Raven in shock. Their gaze then moved to Quatre.

"Hang on he's your cousin!" Duo gasped.

Hotaru grabbed the folder from Quatre and read through it with Serena reading over her shoulder.

"It's true." She muttered, "Que-chan is our cousin."

"From what you've said. Quatre will end up with the backache soon." Trowa said, his arm round Quatre's shoulders.

"Yes. He will go through it as well." Raven sighed, "Which is why I'm going to be doing a few changes round this place. And whilst I'm doing them I'm also going to be kicking you four guys out."

"Us four?" Wufei puzzled, "Don't you mean five?"

"No four." Raven smirked, "I had a little call from Lady Une earlier. After explaining the fact that she couldn't have Quatre today or for the next three days, she's asked the rest of you to head into the base. Needs a few files checking. And some data hacked into. I think they need you to sort out your Gundams. Seems this war is going to get lively soon."

Everyone stared at her. The lads all had shock on their faces.

"Oh Leon and Diego know who you are." Raven explained, "So does every member of staff that works in this house and on the grounds. But they will all keep it silent, and take it to their graves. No one will get it from them. For my family never takes anyone untrustworthy into this house. We all have our secrets to hide."

"Next time warn us first." Heero said, letting the breath he didn't know he was holding, out, "It helps that we know it's safe to talk about things like that around people."

"Hey, who do you think keeps everyone on track here?" Evan teased, "I have to make sure the lasses don't mess around with their GW skill too much or someone will notice."

"Too late…" Raven, Hotaru and Serena muttered.

All eyes darted to them. Evan put his hands on his hips and glared at them.

"Raven what have you been doing?" He demanded, "And you Hotaru? Serena?"

"I just played with the jeep and motorbikes." Raven said casually, "Oh and the convertible since Taru asked me to fine tune it."

"Fine… tune… it?" Evan stammered.

"As for me, I've just been getting ready for Halloween. It'll be here soon." Hotaru added, "Loads of pretty things to light up the sky."

"Light… up… the… sky…" Evan paled.

"Me? I haven't been up to much." Serena continued, "Unless you take into account the lotions, creams, and other liquids I've been thickening. Oh and the er… 'Toy' I've been making."

All three lasses had innocent looks on their faces.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes Evan." Leon laughed, "I think there may be a fair few surprises round here come Halloween."

Evan sank into a chair, shaking his head.

"Why me?" He complained, "Why can't you not tune things up? Or make pretty light? Or thick substances?"

"Evan chill." Raven giggled, "Sere's been experimenting with slime mixtures. Taru has been making fireworks and sorting out lighting effects. You did tell us that Twilight Manor normally held a haunted house tour on Halloween. The council got in touch with me the other day and asked if we would be doing it this year. As it had been missed for the past few years."

This caused everyone to start laughing.

"That still doesn't explained the tune ups you did on the vehicles." Heero whispered, as he left the room with Raven.

"It doesn't does it." She smiled, heading for her room.

Heero smirked and headed for his own room, intending on getting ready to head to the base.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17

Quatre stared at the cabinets in the private library. Raven was sat watching him. Serena and Hotaru were flicking through books they'd taken from the cabinets.

"Okay they should have left by now." Raven sighed, after looking at her watch, "Sorry Que-chan but this is a private business which only involves our family."

Quatre stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as Sere and Taru put their books down, "Is there a reason you dragged me in here before the others left?"

"Yes. There's also a reason we wouldn't let any of you see us or be with us whilst our backs were hurting." Hotaru answered, standing up, "Rave what info did you get for him?"

"His will be different to ours. But since we've already been through it we can take the pain out of his, as well as cut the time to wait down." Raven said, "We best head for the gym. More room."

Everyone got up and headed for the gym. Quatre felt unsure of what was happening. But he trusted them. They were his cousins after all.

Evan looked up as Raven walked into the gym, with Quatre, Serena and Hotaru. He turned the chair he had round so it was facing Quatre.

"I believe you may need this." He said, "I'll get Nancy to bring refreshments when you need them."

He then left closing the door. Serena locked it, whilst Hotaru locked the door leading to the outside pool.

"Quatre take a seat." Raven sighed, "We have some things to tell you that may come as a shock."

Quatre sat down, his eyes drifting to each of them in turn. Sere, Taru and Rave then lent against the wall nearest him. Raven then began to tell him about the hidden Hells Angels Gene that the Sohmara family and Sohmara family held. What it meant what it could do, and the fact he had it as well.

Two hours later, and after a few snacks and cool drinks, Quatre had been told everything about the Hells Angels Gene that the lasses knew.

"So the reason your backs were hurting, was because you hold the Pure Gene, and gained wings." Quatre checked, the information sinking in.

Raven moved away from the wall. She, Taru and Sere had all chosen to change into a halter neck top before talking to Quatre. All three of them unfurled their wings from their backs.

"As you can see, ours are black and have a taint of the colour that indicates our aura." Raven explained, "I have discovered that yours will be white. You hold more of the kindness spirit then the fighter. Hence you will be better skilled with the Angel side of the gene. Where as we will be better with the Hells part."

"The Private Library holds books that are filled with spells and odd tricks and other things you can use the power for. All are highly useful and not dangerous to others unless you direct them at others." Hotaru continued, "You start from the left side of the door. As your power level increases you will find yourself able to read books in the other cabinets. Sere has just started on the fourth cabinet. I am near the end of that cabinet. But still cannot read the books from the fifth cabinet. You can only read them once your level gets higher. Otherwise you only see blank pages."

"And you Raven?" Quatre asked, his eyes showing them all he believed them.

"I'm onto the sixth cabinet." She answered, "My level rose fairly quickly after my wings appeared. I also was told by Evan that the cabinet on the back wall holds the most powerful spells and ways of using our power in different ways. I have already found out I can read one of the twenty books in there. It also holds books on our ancestors and a few other things concerning our family."

Quatre nodded and looked down at the floor. Serena moved over to him and knelt down before him.

"Que-chan, we don't intend on using this power we've been gifted for revenge or evil purposes." She told him, taking his hands in hers, "Raven told Heero that we would use our GW skill to aid you five lads out at the base. Making sure you return whole and alive to us after any missions you go on. With this power we hold we can do those things better."

Quatre looked up at Raven and Hotaru. He noticed the looks in their eyes.

"You'll fight as well?" He checked, "I know full well you won't stay out the fight."

"Heero doesn't want me near the battles." Raven admitted, "That was what happened when he threatened Lady Une before. All because she'd asked for my aid. But I can't sit back letting him risk his life. Not whilst I have the power to do something about it."

"I agree with Raven." Hotaru sighed, "All three of us know how to fight and are highly skilled. The spells and talents we hold are enough to enable us to fight beside you. But the others will try to prevent us."

"Then don't let them know." Quatre smiled, "I know you don't want the guys knowing about all this, and I'm glad you've told me everything seeing as it will happen to me. Just when you fight beside us, make sure they won't be able to recognise you. I think I'll know you're there. Especially if you have your wings out."

All three lasses laughed.

"I think I can come up with some designs that will enable us to keep our identity hidden." Serena muttered, "A helmet or visor will hide our face. The clothes I can design to allow maximum mobility and flexibility. It will also have to be hard wearing, and no doubt tight fitting."

"I can deal with any communications. The helmet or visor could hold the communications." Raven added, "Or we could use earrings as our radios. I can also make up a few wrist computers. They'll enable us to get into places without carrying any extra equipment with us."

"And I can come up with a fair few gadgets that involve substances." Hotaru continued, "I know a few I can get on with. Some will enable us to get past lasers. I can also do all the gadgets. Except the high tech electronic ones, seeing as Rave is best at that sort of thing. But where would we store all this, and how do we keep it from the others?"

"The attic has been floored and made soundproof." Raven stated, "The door is DNA locked, allowing only those with the Hells Angels Gene through. It has still to be furnished, but I'm sure we can come up with a few things. Keeping it from the others will be hard. Especially on you Quatre! You are closer to them, than us after all."

"I think I'll find it fun." Quatre grinned, "Besides, I don't think I'm ready to tell Trowa what I've found out today. Not to mention you three need time and help pulling this all off. Will you be able to get supplies?"

"Evan can sort that out." Serena shrugged, "Now we best get you sorted out before the others get back."

"Shirt off, and turn round so the back of the chair is in front of you." Raven ordered, "We don't want the chair broken or your shirt ripped, when your wings come out."

Quatre did as he was told. All three lasses moved closer and placed their left hands on his shoulders. Sere and Taru one side. Raven the other. Their eyes changed to the coloured taint of their wings. Raven's were violet. Hotaru's scarlet. Serena's blue.

"So what happens now?" Quatre asked, starting to feel his back ache, and nervousness settle into his body.

"We'll draw the pain from you." Raven answered, her aura's light spreading over him, "We'll also be able to cut down the time your wings need to dry, without any problems."

"As a white wing, you don't have as much to go through, especially if we help you." Hotaru explained, "We had to face a hell of a lot of pain and had to remain still for twenty four hours just to let our wings dry before we could furl them in."

Scarlet and blue light spread round Quatre. He closed his eyes and got himself to relax. He felt his back blaze with pain and knew his wings had just burst out his back. Only the pain wasn't too bad. His cousins had made sure he didn't feel it too much. His Empathy skills would have had him seriously injured if he did. Now they only had to wait six hours, before he could furl them away.

Wufei eyed the gym door. They'd just got back and had been told by Nancy that Quatre was training with the lasses in the gym. And were not to be disturbed. It seemed odd to them all.

"Quatre must have been in there with them for ages." Duo muttered as they headed for the living room, after Nancy had told them she'd bring through their dinners, "He's not usually one for training."

"Everyone is sure to change." Trowa said, "Rave and the others probably want him protected when he goes on missions. Seeing as he's family to them."

The others nodded and sat down round the table. Nancy came in with a large tray. On it were eight plates. These she set out on the table, along with cutlery.

"Thanks Nancy." Serena smiled as she walked in with Hotaru, Raven and Quatre. All four of them seemed a little tired.

They joined the others and began eating.

"Lady Une wants to know why Quatre isn't heading into the base for the next three days." Heero told Raven, "Says he needs to get some work done on his Gundam. The Doctors have upgraded some of the programs and armaments."

"I'll have a word with her myself." Raven sighed, as Quatre smirked, "He may be older then me, but I am the Head of this house. And I will do all within my power to stop Quatre from going there till the three days are up. Besides he has a fair few things to do."

"Not to mention he's offered us some help with a few things." Hotaru added.

"Don't worry I'm not heading to the base till the days are up." Quatre laughed, "Which reminds me. You guys may want to take up temporary residence at the base. Things will be getting a little hectic here, and we need the run of the whole manor. A fair few changes are going to be going on."

Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Heero glanced at each other.

"Decorating." Wufei and Trowa guessed, "You normally get like this when it comes to decorating."

Quatre just smiled and carried on with his dinner. Raven, Serena and Hotaru followed suit.

"Only cousins for a day, and their already plotting behind our backs." Duo complained, "Guess we move out for a few days."

Silence fell as everyone carried on eating. The four lads trying hard not to think about what the others could be planning.

"Do you really think this is okay?" Serena asked, as she swung the sledge hammer into the wall.

"Now it occurs to you to check that." Hotaru teased, "But yes it will be fine. Besides, I think Quatre knows what he's doing."

"Of course I know what I'm doing." Quatre said walking into the room, "Raven says she's getting in some extra help, or we won't have it done in time."

"How come it's only yours and Trowa's rooms getting changed?" Serena questioned, "I know you and Trowa are together. But why doesn't Rave and Taru change their rooms? Plus what is the spare room going to be used for?"

"So many questions." Raven complained walking over, "First off, Trowa and Quatre can't keep sneaking down the hallway at night if they want to stay together. Secondly, Heero hears them sometimes. As does Reba, Lela and Kane. Kolnu actually sleeps on the balcony. Thirdly, on no circumstances am I getting in the way of their relationship."

"Fourthly, seeing as I'm older then you, I'm not letting the guys sleep in the same room as you until there is a ring on your finger." Quatre stated seriously, "Fifthly, we have no idea what the spare room is going to be used for. Guess we'll use it when the time comes."

"Keeping them from sleeping in the same room won't stop them sleeping together." Serena muttered, "Come off it. I bet Heero has already slept with Raven a few times. Same goes for Hotaru and Wufei."

"Sere!" Hotaru gasped, "That's not the case. Que-chan just wants to make sure it's serious before we share a room with them. Can you imagine what it'd be like changing the rooms round and finding out it wasn't serious. It'd be a waste of time and money. It will also disturb the dogs. Reba already accepts Heero. If he moves into Raven's room, then Reba will know to accept him as his master. Things could become seriously dangerous if things didn't work out."

Quatre and Raven glanced at each other.

"But…" Serena began.

"Sere, you have to remember there isn't a proper way fully for guys to acknowledge their serious relationship with another guy." Raven cut her off, "I know this is because society hasn't accepted that guys would want to marry guys. Or lasses would want to marry lasses. Even if there was, Quatre would have to tell Trowa about his inheritance of the Hells Angels Gene beforehand. Same goes for us. It's not seen as a good omen to start a marriage with lies still hanging round you. Or secrets kept."

"Rave you found out something?" Hotaru checked, "I know you've been reading the family history books again. I found your bookmark in one."

"Seems one of our ancestors fell in love with a guy. Got intimate and they managed to perform a sort of marriage." Raven explained, "He told him about the gene, and they performed a marriage binding ceremony. Using the magic to bind them together as a couple. Our family accepted them. So I know Quatre can do the same with Trowa, if they so wish too. I also learnt a fair few other things. Which unfortunately for you three, only I can learn as Head of the family. They were all in a book containing information about this manor and land. Well a smaller book was slipped into it with the few details."

"And you won't tell us?" Serena whined.

"Nope. Oh I will say one thing Quatre." Raven smirked, "If you do end up wanting the ceremony done. Only the Head of the family can perform it, as the instructions were in the book."

Quatre rolled his eyes at her and picked up a few bits of rumble. The others fell silent and began clearing the rest of the rumble. Serena let Hotaru take over knocking the wall down.

Dread seeped into them as they approached the manor. All four of them carried a holdall and were waiting for the others to make the first move to the door. Yet no one was moving. Just then the door opened as Leon and Diego walked out.

"Well that was eventful." Diego muttered, "Never mind helpful."

"Just be thankful we managed to keep Sere from butting in all the time." Leon sighed, and spotted the lads, "So you're back. Head in. They're in the middle of preparing lunch. Quatre and Raven are, should I say. Serena and Hotaru are working in the study. No nasty surprises await you, so don't worry."

The lads relaxed slightly and walked into the house.

"Surprises wait for you though." Diego grinned, as he and Leon got in their car and drove off.

"I swear I'm going to kill you for this Quatre!" Serena's voice cried.

Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei glanced over at the kitchen where Quatre and Raven were cooking. Raven looked up and saw them.

"Just in time for lunch." She smiled, "We'll be done shortly. So have a seat. And don't mind Sere. She got caught out by Que-chan. Has to pay the price now."

The lads sat down, as Hotaru walked into the room.

"You're getting as bad as me for pranks Que-chan." She giggled, "Although I must say. Sere has never looked so er… what's the word…"

"Embarrassed?" Quatre offered, an innocent look on his face, as he brought over a few plates of sandwiches to the table.

Raven brought some drinks and they sat down with Hotaru and the lads.

"I think that would cover it." Hotaru giggled, picking up a sandwich, "Reckon she'll join us shortly?"

"Oh I'm here!" Serena cried walking straight into the room.

She stopped dead when she saw the lads all sat with the others. She blushed a deep red. That's when the lads all noticed she was wearing a short skirted maid's outfit, which had frills and a couple of bows on it. She was also wearing the little cap and shoes to match. Leaving a lot of leg showing. The top was tight fitting and fairly low cut. Instead of the usual black and white, the outfit was black and pink. The lads stared at her blankly. Serena took a deep breath then sat down beside Trowa. Raven, Hotaru and Quatre were all giggling behind their hands.

"What's been going on?" Duo asked, not taking his eyes off Serena, "Or don't I want to know?"

Serena kept her eyes down as she ate in silence.

"Serena decided to play a little joke on Quatre the other day." Raven explained, "She removed all his clothing as well as all of yours and hid them. So once he'd finished in the shower he ended up with nothing to wear. Except for certain items of clothing that were left in his wardrobe."

"The only problem was, he had to go into town for a few bits. The clothing he was wearing gained him a fair few looks." Hotaru continued, "Considering it was all tight fitting black leather leaving little to the imagination. Not to mention the pants were low on the hip. And the top stopped short of his stomach, revealing it to all."

The lads stared at Quatre. He'd blushed slightly.

"You went out dressed like that?" Wufei checked, nearly choking on his sandwich.

"Unfortunately I had no choice. Neither Raven nor Hotaru were around. Evan was busy with the other members of the staff." Quatre answered, "So yes I went out dressed like that. Not to mention the only footwear I had left was a pair of black walking boots."

"Couldn't you wear a jacket?" Duo asked timidly.

"The jacket left for him was long black and leather." Raven smiled, "It was made not to fasten or reach round the body fully. Hence he couldn't hide his gear to anyone. Although Sere was a little nice about it. She'd placed some black shades in the pocket. So I doubt many people would have recognised him."

"And what Serena is wearing is his retort." Hotaru laughed, "All three of us dislike the colour pink. So Quatre did it on purpose. Plus all our gear, including yours has gone missing as well. So poor Sere has had to wonder the house dressed like that all day long."

"Doesn't help when there are strangers in doing work." Serena whined, "The looks they've been giving me! Never mind the sly winks and comments!"

"Yeah well you no doubt didn't hear anything like I heard, whilst wearing tight fitting black leather." Quatre argued, his blush not leaving his face, "Besides, I think my retort worked wonders."

"Will you tell me where my stuff is now?" Serena demanded, "I think I've got the point not to do that to you again."

Quatre smirked.

"I only removed the gear from the rooms for a little over two hours. After that it was replaced." He admitted, "You could have changed hours ago if you'd checked."

Hotaru and Raven glanced at Quatre, trying hard not to burst out laughing, at the shock on Serena's face. She ran out the room. Not realising that caused the skirt to flutter and show a little more leg to everyone.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Heero asked, as Raven and Hotaru managed to control their laughter.

"I spotted a new shop in town." Quatre shrugged, "It was selling allsorts of gear like that. As well as a few other things. So I picked up the idea there."

"I can't believe you went out wearing leather." Wufei sighed shaking his head, "I just can't seem to picture you dressed like that."

Quatre blushed and looked away. Raven and Hotaru pulled out a photo they both had in their pockets and showed them to the lads. They both showed Quatre in the leather. Hotaru's showed him with the shades and jacket on. Raven's showed him without the shades and jacket. Trowa stared at the pictures, his eyes wide. Quatre might have been embarrassed but he looked extremely handsome and sexy in the gear.

"You sure looked different." Duo commented.

Quatre looked up in time to see Raven and Hotaru slide the photo's down their tops. Out of reach to him.

"I can't believe you have photo's!" He cried, shocked.

"Well Sere took them and we got a copy." Hotaru smiled, "And no you are not going to get hold of them. We also have some of Serena to get developed. You can get some of them."

"What makes you think he won't get them off you?" Duo challenged.

"Because I'm not suicidal." Quatre stated, "I know full well both of them will hide the photos, and it would be extremely dangerous to try and get them."

"Enough now." Raven said, finishing her sandwiches, "I'm gonna carry on with the room. Still needs some painting doing."

Quatre and Hotaru nodded. And Raven left them alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

An hour later Quatre led all five lads upstairs. Hotaru and Serena were stood arguing outside Hotaru's bedroom.

"Now what's going on?" Quatre sighed, as the other lads noticed the doors on the right had changed.

"Nothing much." Hotaru answered, "Sere's just trying to get help with something in her room. Arguing that she can't reach. I'm only two inches taller then her."

"Exactly why you should be able to reach it." Sere muttered.

"Here I'll get whatever it is." Duo offered, dropping his bag off in his room.

Sere led him into her room. A few minutes later he came out with a lightly red face.

"Duo, perhaps you should have checked what it was she was trying to reach." Hotaru teased.

"Next time I will." Duo agreed, "I doubt I want to see things like that again. Especially when the case isn't fastened properly."

"Fell on him." Sere shrugged, "Always knew the lock was faulty."

"Changing the subject." Wufei said, "What happened to the doors that side?"

"We changed the deco." Hotaru replied, "Wufei. Yours and Duo's rooms are still the same. Heero your room has moved. Slightly."

The door next to Raven's room opened, allowing music to be heard coming from inside. Raven walked out wearing a paint splattered t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled up high and tied in a braid. It too was splattered with paint.

"Oh you finally brought them upstairs." She smiled, folding her arms, a paintbrush still in her left hand, "Heero your bedroom is next door to this room. Everything is roughly how you left it. Trowa you now share with Quatre. He'll explain the reasons behind the move. But it should do you both nicely."

"And the room you're trying to paint?" Wufei teased.

Raven glared at him and flicked the brush. Wufei ended up with paint on his clothes.

"Reba, Kolnu, Kane and Lela are having fun in here at the moment." She stated, "Knocking over the paint tins, and painting me with the brushes they keep picking up. For some reason Evan won't take them out and bath them."

"He remembers what happened last time." Serena giggled, "It's a little dangerous for him to bath them."

"So? I don't think this painting will be done for a while if the dogs keep using the paint and get in my way." Raven retorted, "I've already had to repaint one wall three times. Kolnu and Lela keep chasing each other. Brushes in their mouths."

Quatre smiled and headed for his and Trowa's room. Trowa followed him. Both disappeared inside. Heero headed for his own, after offering to aid Raven out once he changed. The others all retreated to their own bedrooms.

The next day Trowa and Quatre headed down for breakfast together. Both had smirks on their faces as they sat down next to each other on a sofa.

"Take it you slept well." Raven smiled, looking up from her laptop, "You okay with the change of room, Trowa?"

"Thanks Raven." Trowa answered, "It's great. Quatre said our sneaking around disturbed the dogs."

"Yeah well I don't fancy hearing you sneak around as well." Raven grinned, "Remember I'm a light sleeper."

"No you sleep like an Elf." Quatre stated, "I worked out your sleeping pattern is like to what theirs would be. They relax their bodies, getting the rest they need like that. You only truly sleep if you've been working too hard or get injured or fall ill."

Raven rolled her eyes at him, and carried on working on her laptop.

"So what you working on?" Trowa asked, "Seeing as we have a week off college and no homework to do."

"Just some upgrades for your Gundams." Raven answered.

Quatre and Trowa both stared at her.

"Rave is that safe?" Quatre questioned, as Wufei and Heero walked into the room, "You leave your laptop lying around the house. Is it safe to be working on something like that where others could find out?"

"Quatre chill." Heero smiled sitting next to Raven, "The files the stuff is located in are just random files. Besides I doubt anyone can crack the codes to get in them. Raven had me try and I couldn't get past the first barrier. And I know she has six on them protecting the information."

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stared at Raven and Heero in shock.

"Heero has hardly ever been unable to crack codes." Wufei muttered, "How long you been trying?"

"One month, two weeks and six days." Raven stated, "Oh add three hours to that. I noticed you on my laptop again last night."

"As you can tell I haven't had any luck. Although Raven purposely challenged me to try. And she hasn't changed the codes or anything." Heero told them, "I swear I've never had any harder challenge."

That got the others laughing. Nancy walked in with a tray of plates. On them were pancakes, toast, croissants and a few jams.

"Thought you might like something different." She said as she set them on the table, "Oh and Raven. I would like to speak with you a little later on if I may."

"Of course Nancy. I'll come find you." Raven replied, heading for the table with the lads, her laptop left on the coffee table, "Be a few hours though. I have some work I really want to finish."

Nancy nodded and left them to their breakfast.

Raven walked into the kitchen to find Nancy daydreaming out the kitchen window.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, having made her jump.

"Well it's… er…" Nancy began and stopped.

"Care to take a ride with me?" Raven offered, "I believe the horses need a little exercise."

Nancy caught the hint about being alone to talk and agreed. Both of them headed out the kitchen and over to the stables. Evan watched them leave a knowing look in his eyes. But he knew Raven would be fair and listen to Nancy and take into account her views. He just hoped things would work out for Nancy. He'd hate to lose her from the manor.

Hotaru, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Serena eyed the study where they'd just seen a tall young man enter. They didn't recognise him or anything. Together they headed into the living room and found Nancy sat on the sofa with Evan sat beside her.

"Is this a bad time?" Hotaru checked.

"Not at all." Evan smiled, "Nancy is merely waiting to see Raven."

"Yeah but you forget to mention I'm extremely nervous about it as well." Nancy muttered, "At least tell me if he's arrived here yet. I don't want him being late."

"You talking about a tall guy with dark brown hair?" Quatre asked, "If so he entered the study moments before we came in here."

Nancy sighed and relaxed a little. The others glanced at each other before sitting down. Just as Serena was going to voice a question, Raven walked into the room.

"Can you come into the study a moment Nancy?" She asked.

Nancy got up and followed her out the room. Duo and Heero walked in shortly after.

"Why does Nancy seem like she's on trial?" Duo questioned.

All eyes darted to Evan.

"You'll find out." He smiled and left the room.

Leaving them all to puzzle over what was happening.

Nancy smiled at Marcus before sitting beside him. Raven sat on the sofa before them.

"Nancy I've discussed things with Marcus and he has told me you explained most of them to him before hand." Raven said, "Which I am glad of. However seeing as you wish to remain on here, as well as marry Marcus. I must decide whether this is the best course of action for my family."

Marcus and Nancy kept their eyes on Raven. Both holding onto their hope.

"I have to admit I have hacked into several systems to find out all I can about you Marcus." Raven smiled, "And I'm pleased to say what I found has influenced my decision. I find you to be an extremely trustworthy person. This means I can and will allow you to marry and remain on the Manor grounds."

Marcus and Nancy beamed and hugged each other.

"Marcus I will ask if you would become our personal builder." Raven added, "It would mean any and all building work you would be in charge of, and paid accordingly. Also seeing as you have a younger sister and brother that you look out for I would welcome them here as well. So long as you can get it through to them that the secrets of this Family be kept within this family."

"Thank you I'm sure they'd be willing to do so." Marcus replied, "But my brother and sister don't have any jobs at the moment. Will that affect anything here if they tried appling for any?"

"What types of job are they after?" Raven asked, "As there are a fair few going around here. And I'm sure Nancy will tell you I pay a fair wage and you also get accommodation here without having to pay rent."

"Er… Naomi wishes to be a secretary of some sort." Marcus answered, "And Owen wishes to be an engineer. Both still have training to do. Owen the most but they are highly skilled."

"Then how about you ask them to apply to me for jobs." Raven suggested, "I could do with a personal secretary. Naomi, if skilled enough, will gain her own accommodation and be given time off when she chooses. Also the pay will be higher then a normal secretary's."

Marcus nodded, as Nancy squeezed his hand.

"Owen would be able to train to his hearts content." Raven continued, "I intend on having a garage built on the grounds not too close to the stables but not too far either. Mainly so that things that need fixing will be within range. The building of which will be being arranged by my head builder after his honeymoon. I'll also be hiring a few other engineers. Do you think they may like my offers?"

Marcus was staring gobsmacked at her, whilst Nancy laughed.

"I think it's more then he expected." She giggled.

"I look after those who work and look after my family." Raven admitted, "I'm hoping Evan will find someone soon. Mainly due to the fact I know he wishes to pass on the responsibilities he has to another."

"Then I believe you'll be okay with that." Nancy smiled, "Evan and Lynn have formed a couple but are keeping it quiet for now. I think mainly because they don't wish to hassle you too much. And because Lynn doesn't wish to upset her sister."

"I see. Well since you fell for one of the builders. Perhaps Nina will fall for one of the engineers." Raven teased, "I'll have to have a word with Evan about it later on. Besides I need to sort out a few things anyway. Especially if he get's married. Oh that reminds me, will you be okay in the side house? Or does it need expanding?"

"It's fine." Nancy assured her, "There is still plenty of room in there, and some rooms aren't even being used at the moment. So I'm perfectly sure we'll fit in there nicely."

Raven nodded, and handed Marcus a contract.

"It's the contract stating you will be my family's personal builder." She told him, "Read through it then get back to me if you want anything changing before signing it. Now I suggest you both go tell the news to everyone else. As I'm sure their waiting to hear it."

Nancy and Marcus stood up and left the study together, holding hands. Raven returned to her desk and began typing, she had a few things to work on whilst everyone else was out the way.

By the end of the holiday week, everyone was feeling a little drained. Mainly due to the celebrations for the up coming wedding between Nancy and Marcus. Raven had interviewed Marcus's younger siblings and declared them as hired. Both had been shocked at the amount they were to gain from working for the family. Yet they were glad not to be separated from their brother. Already Naomi was taking up her duties as personal secretary. Owen was to be kept on hold till the garage had been built, and he'd finished the course he was taking in a neighbouring town.

"Raven, there are several documents that need checking over before you need to sign them." Naomi said as she placed them on the desk before Raven, "They're the agreed plans of the garage and the firm that will be doing the building. I believe a Mr Bond was the one to draw up the designs for you."

"Yes Harry was the one who designed the stables for me." Raven smiled as she read over the documents, "I must admit Naomi you are actually better then I thought you would be. Although Quatre is extremely pleased by the fact."

"May I ask why?" Naomi questioned.

"He kept telling me I was working too hard to keep on top of everything." Raven answered, "With you helping me, I'm not working so hard and get to relax as well. How are you liking your new position then? Is it what you expected or not?"

"Not entirely." Naomi grinned, "I always saw myself working at a large firm. But it's more pleasant being a personal secretary. I don't have to travel far to get to work. And because you attend college my hours are fairly random, which keeps me on my toes. Nancy has warned me though that I will become a light sleeper in case the family ever needs help with anything."

"And you're okay with that?" Raven checked, as she stood up, having signed all the documents, "That and the fact you'll have to check with me about who you end up marrying. I know it's a little personal and can be a pest. But I must keep my family safe."

"I understand totally. Although I doubt you have to worry about me marrying." Naomi laughed, "There's no one in particular I'm interested in. But I will admit the eldest Naylor is rather fetching."

Raven laughed with her and shook her head.

"The triplets are in a league of their own." She told her, "It takes a keen eye to spot the differences between them."

"I already know Raul from his brothers." Naomi admitted blushing, "But I see you may be beating me down the aisle. Especially with the hunk you get to call your boyfriend."

Raven blushed a little, as Naomi tidied up the documents.

"True, but first comes the divulging of the BIG family secret." She sighed, "So far Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei know nothing of our Hells Angels Genes. That needs to be told before any marriage can take place."

Naomi nodded understanding showing in her eyes. Together they left the study and Naomi excused herself and headed to the side house to sort through some work. Raven headed to the private library, deciding to do a little reading.

The door creaked open and Raven peered out the room. It was still fairly early and no one was up. A smile slid onto her lips as she crossed the hall to the attic door. Reba at her heels.

"You need to go fetch Marcus for me." She whispered to him, "He'll be waiting already. And try not to get caught heading back up here."

Reba nudged her gently then hurried off downstairs. Raven entered the attic making sure to shut and lock the door behind her. It was time to set the plans in motion.

Hotaru opened her eyes to find Lela stood on her bed looking down at her.

"Guess it's time." She muttered getting out her bed and grabbing her dressing gown.

Lela followed her out her room, where they joined Kolnu, Kane and Serena.

"Any ideas why we have to be up so early?" Serena asked.

"Because you're sorting something out that isn't to be known to the lads." Evan answered, opening the attic doorway, "Now hurry up. Raven and Marcus are already up there. The dogs will be the watchers and make sure no one figures out where we all are."

Serena and Hotaru slipped past him into the attic. Evan then closed and locked the door, and followed then up the stairs.

"Good you're here." Raven smiled, raising an eyebrow at her cousin and sister seeing as both of them were still wearing their bed gear.

"What's this all about then?" Hotaru checked, looking over the blue prints Marcus had of the whole mansion.

"Marcus is going to help us sort out the attic so we can use it as our base." Raven explained, "We've also discovered there's a cavern underneath the manor we can use as well. It has an entrance further out in the grounds. Hidden behind a waterfall."

Everyone sat down on the floor, and looked round the blue prints.

"What I was thinking of suggesting for you, is that we create a passage way down from the attic straight to the cavern." Marcus said, "More then one so you don't have to go down the stairs all the time. Plus I was thinking of adding exits on the ground floor, in case you need to cover your tracks."

"Sounds good." Serena smiled, "Let me guess you watch a lot of spy movies?"

"Sere." Raven scolded, "This isn't a laughing matter. The war will be getting fairly active soon. If we wish to protect our family and friends we need help and ways to create a base no one can find."

"Actually spy movies do have a few good ideas in them." Marcus admitted, "We can create a barrier down in the cavern and make it look just like a wine cellar or something. Access from the kitchen. Then behind the barrier we can create your base."

"Raven I have a fair few people who have been declared as trustworthy by your Fathers before they died." Evan said, "It may be a good idea to get them involved. They are highly skilled mechanics and engineers. It could be possible that they could create Gundams for you three to pilot. They'd also be able to create a training room and other things in the cavern, so we can have others trained."

"That's not a bad idea." Hotaru agreed, "We can at least make sure those who live on this estate are trained to defend themselves. And we could add securities to the whole estate. That way nothing could get through."

"Already ahead of you." Raven smirked, holding up a small book, "Unfortunately you won't be able to read this book, as it's only for the Head of the Family to read. But in it, it has a list and detailed description of all the protections that have been placed on this estate. One being that this whole estate can be secured into a bunker that even missiles will find hard to get through."

"Hang on just what did our Father's think was going to happen with us?" Serena gasped, as Marcus stared in shock.

"Sere, our Fathers new we possessed the Pure Hells Angel Gene." Raven sighed, "Hence they made sure our home and all who lived here were shielded."

"Okay enough about the cavern and securities. Seeing as I think we've roughly covered them now." Hotaru stated, "What about the attic?"

"We can turn this place into your equipment room and as well as a place you can observe the securities of the whole estate. Not to mention create new weapons and other things." Marcus suggested, "We can make sure you have room for all types of weapons you may use and make any gadgets and other things. Not to mention a place to conceal the clothes you'd wear as Hells Angels."

"So it's basically our storage room for all Hells Angels business." Serena summed up, "With added features of being able to create more weapons and things. Not to mention have computers for hacking and security."

Everyone agreed. Raven then passed Marcus a laptop.

"This laptop has been made secure. Only you will be able to access any data on it, as it'll be DNA locked." She told him, "If others try they'll only find random things. Say pictures of your friends or family. Or of your wedding, after it's taken place. Just remember this is YOUR laptop. Use it for whatever you want. Only things to do with the family secret use the DNA locks to protect them."

Marcus nodded and tucked the laptop under his arm.

"I'll start designing up some things for the attic first. The Cavern can wait a little, as I doubt you'll be using it for a while." He said, before Evan saw him out the attic, making sure no one else saw him.

When Evan returned the lasses glanced up at him.

"These friends of yours will they be okay with living in an underground base?" Raven checked, "I mean their welcome to show themselves on the grounds but it will seem odd to have so many people coming and going so often."

"They'll be fine." Evan assured her, "They already keep under ground at the moment. Mainly because they have a lot of intelligence and information on all sorts of new mechanics and gadgets that OZ may want to get their hands on. They asked if you three would be willing to allow them to aide you in the war."

All three lasses nodded. Then all of them left the attic, knowing full well they weren't seen, seeing as they could hear the five lads downstairs arguing with the dogs.

Heero glanced over at where Raven was typing away on her laptop. They'd all somehow ended up separated in pairs during a lesson. Luckily he hadn't ended up working with Relena. Yet he knew for a fact that Raven would have got most of the work finished by now. But she hadn't stopped typing on her laptop for twenty minutes straight. She had a look of determination on her face.

"Okay that should do it for today's lesson." Harunna called out, "You may all leave."

Raven grabbed her things and practically ran out the classroom. Relena smirked and made her way over to Heero. Only Serena got in her way, as she argued over something with Duo. Heero took his chance and slipped away. Worry over Raven seeping into him.

"Hey don't worry over it." Hotaru told him, as he joined her, Wufei and Quatre in the queue to get their lunches, "Rave just has something she's doing in a set time. Which reminds me I best get her lunch as well."

Heero picked up double of the food he was getting, as she paused over what to get.

"I take it Heero is getting Rave's food for her." Sere giggled as she, Duo and Trowa caught up to them.

The others laughed and paid for their food. They then headed outside and found Raven sat at a bench, typing on her laptop. They all joined her.

"Having fun?" Hotaru checked.

"No. They keep trying to outbid me." Raven answered, tapping her fingers on the bench top.

"Outbid you?" Duo mused, "You on some auction sight or something?"

"Duo. Nancy and Marcus both asked that my wedding gift to them be their honeymoon, seeing as I'd given them enough already." Raven sighed, "Actually they refused to allow me to get them anything at first. But then relented after a few choice words."

"So I take it you're trying to get tickets somewhere or something." Serena guessed.

"Nancy has always wanted to go to Cyprus." Raven shrugged, "I got them two weeks there. Or I have if this bugger doesn't stop trying to outbid me."

"That all inclusive?" Hotaru checked, as Raven typed again on her laptop.

"Yeah. Get a really nice kind of suite. Room service and everything. Even got a private pool." Raven told them, "It's all getting paid for them, so they only need spending cash really. Apart from that they have an exclusive dinner and a few other things included. So I know they'll enjoy it. Stuff this, you wanna outbid me, then try this you bastard."

Raven typed something in, whilst the others stared at her. She smirked as she refreshed the page. The time had ran out on the auction.

"Hhmmm, don't ever try to outbid a bloody billionaire you idiot." She chuckled, and confirmed the price she was going to pay and sorted it out, "Done and dusted. Honeymoon sorted."

The others all laughed. Raven closed her laptop down and joined the others in eating their lunch. Heero slipped his arm round her waist as they ate and talked. A soft smile on his face.

Naomi cried into her handkerchief as she watched her brother and his new wife get into the car and drive off. Raven walked up beside her.

"I'm glad Owen was able to make it here today." She said, "And don't worry about them. They'll be fine. Although I doubt I will be after they discover the envelope in there."

"What did you do?" Naomi asked, "I mean you and your family already helped to organise this beautiful wedding."

"They wouldn't let Raven get them a wedding gift." Hotaru smiled, stepping up beside her cousin, "So she sorted out their honeymoon instead for them. Made sure they couldn't argue."

"It's only fair." Raven smirked, "They let you get them gifts."

Naomi laughed. Together the three of them walked back into the manor. There was still some celebrating to do.

The end of October came and went, with the Haunted house being a success. Raven, Serena and Hotaru had outdone themselves in decorating the whole manor. Now they were in the middle of November. Serena's birthday had come and gone, with a fair amount of laughs and jokes being played. Marcus and Nancy were back at the manor and construction had begun on the garage being built in the grounds. Marcus and Evan had started on sorting the cavern out as well. With only highly trusted workmen being involved there. The attic was all furnished and just waiting to be filled with supplies and other things. Serena had been busy developing clothing for the Hells Angels. Where as Hotaru had been developing substances and a few gadgets to aide them out. Raven had had the least dealings with it all. Mainly due to the fact she was dealing with the securities round the manor. Having learnt all she could from the book, she'd also pushed herself into learning more spells and things. So much so that she'd hardly been seen outside the library for days, except for meals and college. Something that made the others worry.

"How is this supposed to get her out the library?" Duo puzzled, "I know Keith has redecorated the club and everything, but I doubt that is going to get her out the house."

"Dummy." Serena muttered, "Keith wants Raven there as a V.I.P. guest when he reopens. Hence we get her out the house. Besides we all could do with a night out."

"Agreed." Raven said, walking into the room, and making them all jump, "Oh did you think I was going to hibernate in the library? I realised thanks to Reba I'd been spending a little too much time there. So we might as well go out and have some fun."

"Reba got you out the library?" Wufei mused, "How? Everything we've tried never worked."

"Yeah well you aren't Reba." Evan said as he walked in, "Needless to say I think she got the point when he started throwing the books around the room."

Hotaru and Serena burst out laughing. Where as the lads stared at the dog in disbelief. He was sat all innocent by Raven's side.

"Anyway I heard Keith is re-opening his club now that it's all redecorated." Raven smiled, "How about we all head over there tomorrow night. It is a Friday after all. Plus I hear he's got quite the band to play for him. Had a lot of advertisement because of it."

"How the hell have you had the time to find out all that as well?" Hotaru snapped, "I swear you must be multitasking all the time."

"He rang me a few moments ago." Raven giggled, "Asked that we come. Has the V.I.P. section sorted for us. Not to mention the fact the band has the other section."

"Well we all finish early this Friday so I'm sure it'll be fine." Serena smiled, "Not to mention college finishes soon for the Christmas holidays."

Hotaru and Raven shook their heads, where as the lads just laughed. It was well known to them now that Serena loved her holidays.

Lady Une looked up as the five lads walked into the office. They were followed by Raven, Hotaru, Serena and one extremely annoyed Relena.

"I'm glad you could all make it here." Lady Une said, as they all sat down round the table, with the Doctors, Zechs and Noin, "To get straight to it then. Our intelligence has come up with some disturbing news. I'm afraid this war is going to escalate very shortly. We have no idea where or when. All we know is that the enemy has gathered enough strength and power to become active. As much as I regret asking this, we need you five lads to be on alert and resume your positions as Gundam Pilots."

"Hang on you just told them who they are!" Relena almost yelled, pointing at Raven, Hotaru and Serena, "It isn't something that should have been told to them."

"Peacecraft get a clue." Raven sighed, "I've know the guys are the Gundam Pilots for a while now. Serena was the last to find out as she was the last to return here. But we all have known for a while and quite frankly who the hell do you think you are to state who can be told what?"

Relena glared at her.

"Raven please." Lady Une muttered.

"I'm not here to start any arguments Lady Une, although I will state that what is known about my family not be told to Peacecraft." Raven said calmly, "Otherwise I will take the law into my own hands. Not to mention mine and my family's help will not be given to you."

"How can you threaten such things?" Relena argued, "You have no idea what is going on here! Nor do you understand! Just what the hell kind of help can you give the Preventors?"

Heero placed his hand on top of Raven's to calm her, ignoring the look he got from Relena from doing so.

"Raven I understand what you are saying and it will not be told." Lady Une sighed, "As for you Relena, I advise you calm down and be quiet. Out of everyone here, you are the only one who does not really need to be here. Everyone else has tasks that they can do for the war. You don't."

Relena fell silent and glared at Raven. Noin passed over some files to the lads for them to look through. She raised an eyebrow at the fact Heero allowed Raven to read his with him. But seeing as Lady Une made no comment on it she left it.

"It seems you don't have too much information." Raven muttered, scanning some statistics, "Hotaru show her what we discovered."

Hotaru passed over a single file. Lady Une opened it and her eyes widened in shock at the information that was there.

"We checked it through six times. Each time it came up with this." Serena assured her, "Whoever is backing this war, is being kept quiet. The forces are not revealing who they are. They call them Gin. A sort of nickname, but why that I have no idea. We didn't have enough time to work it out."

"And who thinks you could have worked it out." Relena scoffed.

"Relena another comment like that from you and I will ask you to leave the meeting." Lady Une stated, "Raven, Hotaru and Serena have been working for the Preventors for a while now. Each have been helpful in their own right. I trust the information they gather. You need not know everything just because you are the Princess of the Sanq Kingdom. I recall you giving speeches about peace and dropping hints about things without really realising it. Those things you dropped hints about, caused the missions the lads were on to be far more dangerous. Several times they were injured. So you will not be getting to know everything that goes on. It will be far safer for the lads that way."

Relena stared at her in disbelief. Her glance turned to the Doctors, Zechs and Noin. She could tell by their looks that they agreed with Lady Une. Tears in her eyes, she stormed out the office and disappeared off. The others left her alone and carried on discussing what was to be done about the war.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19

Raven sipped her drink and glanced down at the others dancing. They were at the club again. It had proved a hit after the re-opening and was packed nearly every night.

"Something bothering you?" Quatre asked, as he joined her.

"Peacecraft." Raven admitted, "If she dropped hints about the missions you were undertaking without realising, what could she do if she knew the truth about my family? But there's also everything else. Our True secret."

"I know it was a little weird to find ourselves slightly over powered at times. But we didn't really figure it out till Trowa caught one of her speeches and picked up on the hints she'd dropped. The mission we'd been about to go on was aborted." Quatre sighed, swirling his drink in his glass, "Raven how far are you at sorting out everything we discussed before? If this war begins before your ready, you'll find it hard to get up and running."

"I know. We're almost finished." Raven assured him, "Evan has several suppliers sorting us out with everything we need and want in the attic. And several other contacts are making the clothes Serena designed. Others are aiding Hotaru out with the gadgets she's made. Apart from that I have got myself further on the spells."

"I thought that was what you might have been doing in the library." Quatre smiled, "I admit I'm now on the fifth cabinet. What about you? I know there are twenty cabinets in there, not including the one with the family books and things in."

"I'm on the seventeenth." Raven confessed, "I pushed myself hard to learn as much as I could. Not just ready for the war, but to also strengthen the protections round the manor. For our benefit as well as the ones who work for us."

"Protections?" Quatre questioned, "The manor has protections."

"Our Fathers built them in when the manor was built. As well as afterwards." Raven told him, "They will protect the manor from outside forces if the need arises."

Quatre nodded and turned to pick up the bottle of wine. He then refilled his and Raven's glasses, before turning back round to watch the others dancing.

"Quatre, I don't wish to seem mean or anything, but I think we should watch what we say in front of Noin." Raven said.

"Why?" Quatre asked, "Have you noticed something as well about her?"

"Your Empathy." Raven smiled, "Yes I noticed something. She seems a little like Peacecraft with us having access to what you lads deal with. Not to mention she seems to spend a lot of time with Peacecraft. Although that could be something innocent. I still have to admit I am on edge about it all. You?"

"I sensed some form of unease from her." Quatre replied, "During the meeting we had and Peacecraft stormed out. That wasn't the first time though. I think she seems to think Peacecraft has the right idea of lowering our weapons to get our enemy to lower there's. But we all know it won't work. I am a Pacifist in my own right, but I know better then to think that will work to gain us peace."

"If that's what you sense from her then I will make sure to monitor her." Raven muttered, "Say nothing to the others about this. Let us discover what we can first. We don't wish to create tension when it could be nothing."

Quatre agreed and they both fell silent as they drank their drinks and watched the dancing.

Hotaru turned round before the mirror. The catsuit seemed to cling to all the right places but also allowed her to move freely.

"The middle of the back we made to be loose with slits to allow your wings out." Kerry told them, "It won't be seen by anyone, even if they get right up behind you. As for the colour we decided that black was the best option so you can be concealed. Although we did add a taint of your aura colour so you can be distinguished."

"What do you think Rave?" Serena asked, giving a twirl.

"There great. How many have you made for now?" Raven answered, "As we will need a few."

"I made sure they were hard wearing as well as protected from many things." Kerry smiled, "I can have a dozen each for you by the end of the week. Since I have the materials and the designs it won't take long."

"What about footwear?" Evan questioned, "It would be best to have something heeled for them, but also easy to move in and be able to conceal things in."

"We already have some items prepared." Lara smiled, removed the cover from a table.

Beneath it lay several pairs of boots. Some knee highs and some ankle high. All black.

"These we have made from stronger material but still have the same protections as the catsuit's." Lara explained, "The knee highs have a concealed strap in the inside for a dagger or thin blade knife. The heel also has a hidden compartment for any small item you wish to use. The heels are made to not break. The ankle boots have the same features as the knee highs, only they can only half conceal a knife inside them, due to their length."

Raven nodded, and looked over some designs.

"These masks you've designed for us." She asked, "How do they work exactly?"

"Only you can place the masks on and remove them." Kerry answered, "They answer to a DNA lock. Also they meld to your face, so you can't see the seam. There are three varieties. The first only covers the eyes. The second covers the eyes and partially covers the head. The third covers the head and eyes like a helmet. It would be best to have your hair tied up out the way so no one can recognise the length of it. You could possibly have a bun over it that conceals the colour as well."

"And the gloves that you say need to be put on before the catsuit." Hotaru checked.

"They allow your fingers free movement but will cause them to leave no fingerprints or marks of any kind behind." Lara told her, "It is better to put them on before the catsuit so that the ends are hidden beneath the sleeves of the catsuit."

"I think this will work well for us." Raven grinned, "The only other thing we need to work on is communications and some form of computer and bag to store what we want in. Not to mention a belt of some kind."

"We have belts made for the catsuits." Kerry remembered, "As for communicators I suggest you go for earrings or something similar. Computers if you can get one made would be best small and in a place they aren't likely to be discovered if you are caught."

Raven nodded. Serena and Hotaru then went to change as Raven gave a list of all the things they wanted more of. Both Lara and Kerry then left. Leaving Evan to tell Raven how much more work was needed in the attic before it was fully ready to be used as a base of operations. Not to mention how much more work was needed in the cavern to make it ready for all the others that would be helping them later on.

Raven watched as Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Duo ran out the manor. They were heading for the base. Having been called in for something by Lady Une. Quatre was remaining at home due to the fact he wasn't well. An excuse Evan had come up with for him. But helped out by a few spells from Serena and Hotaru.

Once they were out of sight she ran up to Quatre and Trowa's bedroom. There she found Quatre had finished getting ready and was just staring out the window.

"It is a little unfair for them to rush off and leave me at home." He told her, having noticed her enter the room, "I mean they could get in danger."

"Relax. I had you remain behind for a reason." Raven said, "Now come. It's time to show you the finished attic."

Quatre spun round to face her, shock written all over his face. He followed her out the room and up to the attic door. Raven unlocked it and they headed up.

"…I still don't think it right that we should have to…" Serena was arguing, before noticing them arrive at the top of the stairs, "Oh hi guys."

Raven shook her head and turned to Quatre.

"We have a section here with three computers. One for the security of the house. The other two for hacking and other things. The workbench down the middle is used for making new gadgets and other things, of which the cupboards and cabinets hold the supplies we need for them. This wardrobe here houses all our clothing to be used as Hells Angels. And the section over the other end, houses all the weapons we have to use."

Quatre wandered round looked. His eyes bulged at the amount of weapons he found in the weapon section.

"I think it's safe to say you're about ready to surface." He smiled, facing them, "Only how do you plan on revealing yourselves?"

"We plan on joining you lads during a mission." Hotaru answered, "Hopefully it'll be one where there are enough mobile dolls for us all to play with."

"The only problem is making sure you guys don't attack us." Serena sighed, "Which is what I was trying to point out earlier."

"I guess you won't be revealing your wings straight away." Quatre laughed, "Perhaps it would be a good idea if you defended some of us from taking blasts as we fight. Then the others will notice you helping us. That would probably be the best way."

Raven nodded and leant against the workbench.

"Quatre when we first reveal our wings you will have to be in your Gundam." She warned him, "We are fighters in spirit and it is shown by the colour of our wings. If we get injured then reveal our wings you will be compelled to reveal yourself and aid us. It is instinct due to you having the healing spirit."

"That's the thing. If we end up injured how the hell are we supposed to hide the injuries from the lads?" Hotaru puzzled.

"Easy I found out a few things in some of the books left by our ancestors." Raven smirked, "Once you two get to the fifteenth cabinet you will learn healing ways. However since Quatre has the healer spirit he can bypass the level magic and learn the healing spells already. Only the fighter spells he has to reach the level of first."

"And we have to go through each level first. That is so unfair." Serena complained, "I'm only on the ninth cabinet."

"Well I'm on the twelfth." Hotaru sighed, "Still a way to go before we can heal."

"I'm on the seventeenth." Raven admitted, "I can heal you both for now. Quatre is on the fifth, but can skip to the fifteenth cabinet and learn the healing spells in the rest of the cabinets. So there will be two of us able to heal. We don't have to worry about the healing side. Just the concealment side."

"Yeah how do you expect to hide yourselves going down the stairs dressed in catsuits?" Quatre questioned, having looked in the wardrobe.

"We had secret passages built into here, that lead straight downstairs. Although we added magic to them. Enter one and you can just about go to any room on the ground floor that has an exit." Serena smiled, "Plus they have a little warning built in so you know if anyone is in the room you wish to enter from the passageway."

"The other thing is we have several exits around the manor where we can exit without being seen by anyone." Hotaru added, "Not to mention all those who work here have been helping us out with it all. Seem extremely proud to see us getting ready for war."

"Because we are going to be protecting them." Raven said, "Mind you they also are glad that I have the securities alert as well. I warned them all of the set calls that get sent out before the manor goes into set modes. Each way they are protected, but also safe and secure."

The others shook their heads. Quatre closed the wardrobe and they all headed down out the attic with Evan locking it.

Dr J walked over to where Dr O and Dr G were discussing some changes that needed making with the Gundams.

"Where are Dr H and Dr S?" Dr J asked.

"Just coming." Dr S answered, as he walked over with Dr H, "Now what's so important that we need to meet away from everyone else."

"The fact you are meeting with me." Raven smirked stepping into sight.

The others glanced at Dr J knowing he knew about her.

"You said you had some knowledge for us alone." Dr J said, "Knowledge that doesn't need to be known by any others."

"Yes. You five know my family has the Genetic Weaponry skill." Raven stated, "This we have been using to aid you out in upgrading the Gundams for the lads and making sure they are protected better whilst out in the battle field."

The Doctors nodded in agreement.

"Well I will surely be killed for saying this, but we also plan on joining in with the fight." Raven told them, "Heero and the others wouldn't want us to. J you know I am involved with Heero. As is Hotaru with Wufei. You all know that we discovered Quatre to be our cousin as well. And that he is involved with Trowa. I have an inkling Serena may end up with Duo, but at the moment nothing concrete. We don't wish to allow them to fight whilst we remain at home. So we will fight as well."

"I understand what you're saying." Dr O replied, "But exactly how do you plan on fighting? The lads have Gundams. You don't. Plus the battles will be too dangerous for you to battle on the ground with simple guns."

Raven smiled and shook her head.

"As the Head of my Family I entrust you with the True Secret of my family." She said.

Stepping back a little, she unfurled her wings from her back. Causing the Doctors to gasp in shock and surprise. Making sure no one else was around, Raven furled them back in again.

"My family holds a Gene known as the Hells Angels Gene." She explained quietly, "If you possess the Pure Gene you gain wings. Like we have. This will allow us to fight without remaining grounded. As you saw my wings are black with a dark purple taint. My wings are black because I hold the Fighter Spirit of the Hells Angels Gene. It makes me more a Fighter then a Healer. Serena and Hotaru are the same as me. Although the taint to their wings is different. Due to it being based on our aura."

"You're telling us this all so we can aide you right?" Dr S checked, a grin appearing on his face.

"We wish to aide the lads and protect them as much as we can." Raven admitted, "We have everything we need equipment wise. And can get a communicator to you so you can get in touch with us. All we need from you is to be told where the lads are and if we are needed. Obviously we will be using code names so the lads don't find out. Will you be willing to do this? Behind all the others backs."

"Since your Gene is called the Hells Angels Gene, we can get away with calling you the Hells Angels." Dr H said, "As for your codename we will use the colour of your auras. As for doing this behind the others back. I think it's a good idea."

"We think that something is off with some of the people here, but can't be sure." Dr G explained to her, "Could use your help there. Which gives me an idea. Later on if you need them, we could design Gundams for you. Might not be able to make them though."

"I'm sure we have contacts able to do that for us." Raven smirked, "I'm grateful. And I understand what you mean. My family and I are weary about this place as it is."

"Okay you get a communicator to us and let us know the codenames of you all then we'll sort the rest out." Dr J chuckled, "Just make sure you show yourselves to be friends to the lads when you first appear. Or you may be in for a rough ride with them. I know for a fact Heero will shoot first and ask questions later. After all that's the way I trained him."

Raven nodded and stepped back into the shadows. She disappeared off quickly. Leaving the Doctors to think through everything and come up with a way to explain their appearance for when it would be needed. After all they weren't going to miss out on the opportunity to have more insight on what was going on then they were being permitted. It would help them prepare the lads more. All five couldn't help grinning or smiling as they thought about having the three lasses working in a way for them like the lads had a few years back. The three Hells Angels.

Raven and the others stood watching the television as the news reporter announced that a new branch of Oz had established and was now declaring war on the world. After stating that the peace was nothing more then forced silence. They all held up a glass of wine.

"Here's to the declaration of War finally being announced!" Raven said.

Everyone drank from their glass and sat down again. The television was shut off.

"So everything is ready for any possibility?" Evan checked.

"Yes. The securities are alert. The ones living and working here have been told and are on constant alert." Raven answered, "Now it's just a case of waiting and seeing what happens next. We're all prepared for any situation."

The others smiled; glad they at least had somewhere that they knew they would be safe during the war. As well as the fact that the others that worked for them were safe as well. It gave the lads the spirit to fight in the war. Little knowing that the lasses would be fighting as well. After all, when Raven had said everything was prepared, she wasn't just referring to the safety of the manor. She was also referring to the fact that they were ready. The Hells Angels were ready to surface.

**That's all folks until part 2**


End file.
